Doux sentiment
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: ºDulce sentimientoº Shaoran pertenece a la realeza, Sakura es una joven común que pertenece al harén del príncipe. Tomoyo, la dulce y armoniosa hermana del ambarino, tiene un romance con el consejero del castillo... UAS&ST&E EPILOGO UP! FINAL!
1. Primer deseo consedido

**Doux sentiment**

**Summary:** ºDulce sentimientoº Shaoran pertenece a la realeza, Sakura es una joven común que pertenece al harén del príncipe. Tomoyo, la dulce y armoniosa hermana del ambarino, tiene un romance con el consejero del castillo... UA-S&S-T&E

**N/A: **buenas tardes, dias, noches, ect! No tengo mucho que decir…solo que espero que este fan fic les guste, aunque el UA sea algo extraño…pero original no? Tiene Sakura&Shaoran, y Tomoyo&Eriol, para todos los gustos xD! Ahh si, aclaro, esta es una historia escrita por dos autoras… esperamos la lean!

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo I**

Primer deseo concedido

Quería q se callara de una vez. Le tenía mucho cariño a su consejero pero estaba cansado de q todos los días le hablara del mismo tema intentándolo hacer entrar en razón...miraba perdidamente hacia los jardines ignorando sus palabras. El joven ojiazul de gafas hablaba insistiendo de q fuera a conocer a aquellas jóvenes q estaban dispuestas a casarse con él... pero solo lo veía asentir como si lo tratara de loco... finalmente suspira y se calla... El castaño bosteza con aburrimiento y sale al jardín a dar una vuelta...su vida era tan monótona y aburrida...

En eso... alguien lo choca por su diestra... no fue un impacto fuerte, pero hizo q ambos se separaran por el pequeño rebote... Shaoran volvió la mirada para ver de quien se trataba. Una joven castaña de cabello corto tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza... como si tuviera miedo de mirar...

Shaoran:...?-la mira curioso preguntándose de quien se trataba, nunca antes la había visto- perdona...?

La joven abre un ojo primero mirando los pies del chico... su voz no parecía ser la del frívolo hombre q vigilaba el harén... suspira y sube la vista para abrir los ojos como platos...

El ambarino la miraba esperando q se presentara, se disculpara, o dijera algo. Ella abre la boca para hablar pero luego la cierra y hace una reverencia avergonzada... luego voltea y comienza a caminar...

Shaoran: espera...-se queda de pie aun sorprendido x el repentino encuentro.

La joven castaña se detiene y lo mira...

Shaoran: Quién sos?-se rasca la cabeza confundido, le tenia miedo?-

Ella permanece mirándolo pensativa un momento y luego sonríe...

Sakura: Mi nombre... es Sakura... perdone por golpearlo, Alteza...-Hace una reverencia-

Shaoran: no te preocupes, esta bien, pareces apurada

Sakura: si me atrapan me iría muy mal... es q me fui de donde debo estar...-Sonríe avergonzada- y creo q debería volver... antes de q se note mi huida...

Shaoran-asiente-: sí...

Sakura: Fue un gusto conocerlo...-Hace una reverencia- hasta pronto...-Voltea y comienza a caminar-

Shaoran la mira alejarse, una vez q desaparece entrando al palacio se da cuenta de q había olvidado preguntarle cuál era su ocupación allí.

--------------------------

Esa misma noche, regresó cansado luego de un par de reuniones a las q había acompañado a su padre, su consejero lo esperaba en el hall sonriendo complaciente. Al verlo el joven recién llegado supo q tramaba algo.

Eriol: Cómo estuvo la reunión ?

Shaoran: bien, bien...-bosteza con aburrimiento-

Eriol: vamos... nos están esperando...

Shaoran: o.o lo único q me espera es la cama...

Eriol: vamos... al harén... -o- tenés q conocer a las mujeres q van a ser tus pretendientes...

Shaoran-suspira-: de nuevo con eso?...bien bien... solo para q dejes de molestar...

Eriol-sonríe complacido-: Bien... ya esta todo arreglado... -Comienza a caminar-

Shaoran asiente pesadamente y lo sigue desinteresado. Ambos llegan frente a la enorme puerta del lugar, la cual se abre dejando ver a ambos lados de la entrada dos hileras de hermosas mujeres... Shaoran se sorprende un poco al ver q eran aproximadamente 50

Eriol: creo q ellas son todas...

Shaoran: son demasiadas...-las mira algo confundido, todas ellas vivían allí? en q se ocupaban todo el día?

Eriol sonríe mirando la cara del castaño... En eso todas las jóvenes hacen una reverencia dándole la bienvenida al príncipe...

Shaoran-sonríe levemente y luego mira a Eriol-: y ahora...q?

Eriol: vas a conocerlas...

Shaoran: a cada una?

Eriol sonríe asintiendo al tiempo q las jóvenes lo miraban y luego se acercaban a el... Lo guían hasta un cómodo sillón al fondo de la habitación donde lo hacen sentar, después de eso forman una fila.

Las bellas jovencitas le sonreían y le lanzaban miradas coquetas mientras iban una a una para conocerlo y poder hablarle...

Shaoran escuchaban lo q le decían, le contaban sobre su vida antes de llegar allí, sobre sus gustos y otras muchas cosas q no alcanzo a escuchar. Después de unas cuantas jóvenes, cuando el príncipe ya casi no escuchaba sus palabras, se sienta junto a el la chica q había visto en la tarde

Sakura: nos volvimos a ver...-sonríe- debe estar cansado...

Shaoran: si, bastante...-hace una pausa- no pensé q estuvieses aquí

Sakura: ahora ve q si...-Mira el suelo avergonzada-

Shaoran asiente y mira la larguísima fila de jóvenes q aun esperaban, mientras las q ya habían pasado veían a Sakura con algo de envidia, ya q con ellas no había hablado simplemente escuchado.

Sakura: Lo mejor será q se encargue de sus pretendientes... y luego descanse...-sonríe y se levanta-

Shaoran: espera...-se queda pensando intentando recordar su nombre- Sakura, finalmente no me dijiste nada sobre vos -pone una mano sobre su hombro haciendo q vuelva a sentarse-

Sakura: q quien soy? soy la chica q lo choco en el jardín escapándome de este lugar...-permanece pensativa y luego sacude la cabeza dándose cuenta de q lo q había dicho era muy tonto...- Soy la menor en mi familia... vivía con mi padre y mi hermano, ya q mi madre murió a causa de una extraña enfermedad... a mi padre no lo veo mucho por su trabajo ya q vive viajando explorando ruinas... y a mi hermano puedo verlo cuando el viene a traer las fruta q su alteza come...-sonríe tranquilamente- me alegra q recuerde mi nombre...

Shaoran: es un nombre fácil de recordar...-sonríe- y xq estas aquí?

Sakura: por q siempre quise conocer al príncipe...-Baja la mirada avergonzada- sé q seguramente yo no llegue a ser su prometida... ya q hay jóvenes q vienen de familias mejores q la mía... pero con solo poder conversar, a mí me basta...-Sonríe mirando el suelo-

Shaoran-toma el rostro de la chica para q lo mire-: siempre tenés q aspirar a más y no a menos, tenerte más confianza

Sakura: gracias, alteza...-sonríe para luego sentir un fuerte escalofrío y mirar a las jóvenes q la miraban feo-

Shaoran-la suelta y sonríe levemente-: y ustedes viven acá?

Sakura: nosotras? si... vivimos en este sitio...

Shaoran: y siempre están acá? salen?

Sakura -niega con la cabeza-: A excepción mía... q hoy me escape-sonríe-

Shaoran: y q hacen todos los días?

Sakura: nada... cosemos... jugamos juegos... conversamos...-Se encoge de hombros-

Shaoran: ya veo... bueno...-sonríe- volveré otro día para q charlemos otro rato -se pone de pie-

Sakura: y... ellas?-señala a la hilera de jóvenes q suspiraban molestas-

Shaoran: mmhh... mañana prometo volver a terminar de hablarles...

Las jóvenes lo miran y suspiran para luego dispersarse... La ojiverde miraba todo sorprendida y luego ríe avergonzada...

Shaoran: hasta luego Sakura...

Sakura: q descanse Alteza-se pone de pie y hace una reverencia-

Shaoran le dedica una sonrisa y sale junto con Eriol. Sakura los mira hasta q se cierra la puerta... luego se achica mirando a las demás jóvenes q la veían con odio...

Yuri: mhp...confiesa Sakura... q hiciste para q te hablara?

Sakura: na-nada...

Suika: Si! Claro... u.ú...

Kiara: ¬¬ decinos la verdad! no es justo!

Sakura: no hice nada... además... lo conocí por accidente...-Al recordar lo q decía se tapa la boca recordando q no había contado sobre su pequeña fuga del harén-

Yuri: por accidente? ..mmh...eso significa q...

Sakura: q me salí... necesitaba respirar y no pensé q me chocaría con el príncipe...

Suika: o.ó hiciste trampa!

Sakura: no es cierto!

El hombre q las vigilaba se acercó a ellas al oír su conversación y miró a Sakura enfadado

Yue: así q huiste...-sonríe complacido- sabes como se paga eso aquí...

Sakura lo mira con miedo y se aleja un poco.

Yue-la toma de la muñeca y con la otra le da una bofetada-: crees q podes ir y venir como quieras por el palacio?

Sakura -niega con la cabeza lentamente-: Lo siento...-Susurra llevándose la mano a la mejilla mientras su vista se nublaba-

Yue: mhp...tonta...así agradeces todo lo q se hace aquí por ti?-hace una pausa- te quedaras en la habitación de atrás durante dos días, sin comer ni beber nada, para q pienses en lo q hiciste

Sakura asiente en silencio cerrando los ojos con fuerza intentando retener las lágrimas. Yue la lleva hasta la habitación donde la encierra, mas q una habitación era una especie de celda, esta solo contaba con una pequeña ventana en el techo q era lo q daba un poco de luz. La ojiverde se sienta en un rincón y cierra los ojos apoyando la cabeza contra la pared para llorar en silencio...

ºAl otro dia º

Luego de una mañana ocupada, y de un almuerzo solitario, Shaoran decide regresar al harén para terminar de conocer a las jóvenes y conversar un rato mas con la castaña q le había resultado muy simpática. Allí se forma de nuevo la hilera de pretendientes para conocer al ambarino... pero en ningún sitio se encontraba la ojiverde... Shaoran se preguntaba donde podía estar…no se suponía q no podían salir de allí?... Las jóvenes al verlo perdido comienzan a seducirlo para así llamar su atención...

Shaoran-las ignoraba completamente ya q estaba perdido en sus pensamientos...repentinamente vuelve la cabeza y le habla a una de ellas- mmhh... puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Sairen: o.o... a mi?-sonríe muy contenta-q se le ofrece Alteza?

Shaoran: Sakura...no debería estar por aquí?

Sairen: ella? esta castigada por escaparse...

Shaoran: castigada?

Sairen: si... el Yue la castigo por su comportamiento y ahora esta pagando por lo q hizo...

Shaoran: mmh... y donde esta ella?

La chica señala el fondo de la habitación donde estaba Yue parado delante de una puerta...

Shaoran: ya veo...gracias- se pone de pie y va hasta donde estaba Yue-

Una vez allí le pregunta a este por la castaña. Yue le explica la situación y ante su sorpresa el ojicafé pide pasar a verla, a lo q el otro no puede negarse así q abre la puerta permitiéndole entrar. La castaña miraba la luz del techo con una mano en la mejilla... luego baja la mirada y se abraza las piernas escondiendo el rostro entre estas. Al sentir la puerta abrirse y luego volver a cerrarse se sobresalta.

Sakura: Joven Yue... yo... yo ya entendí... prometo no volver a hacerlo...-Se acurruca mas a la pared asustada sin levantar el rostro-

Shaoran-camina hasta ella y se pone en cuclillas frente a ella-: estas asustada?

La castaña levanta el rostro y lo mira...

Sakura: Joven príncipe... q hace en este sitio?

Shaoran: dije q iba a venir a verte

Sakura: pero... yo estoy castigada... hice algo q esta muy mal... soy una mal agradecida...-baja la vista- lo siento mucho...

Shaoran: no te preocupes x eso... hablare con Yue para q puedas salir

Sakura: se lo agradezco mucho... pero no es necesario... va a meterse en problemas por mi culpa...

Shaoran: este lugar forma parte de mi palacio, y yo doy las órdenes aquí... y no estoy de acuerdo con esto

Sakura -lo mira y luego baja la mirada-: yo sabía q este seria mi castigo y aun así me fui...-Se lleva una mano a la mejilla en la q había recibido el golpe la noche anterior-

Shaoran: te duele? -mira su mejilla y pone su mano sobre ella- no debió golpearte...

Sakura: fue lo q me gane por desobedecer... es una manera de educar a la gente...

Shaoran: no estoy de acuerdo con eso

Sakura le sonríe levemente y luego baja la mirada...

Shaoran-se pone de pie-: tenés hambre?

Sakura asiente llevando las manos a su estomago avergonzada ya q este soltaba leves gruñidos

Shaoran-se ríe-: bien bien, vamos entonces-extiende su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie-

Sakura lo mira en silencio para luego ponerse de pie tomándole la mano...

Shaoran-sale junto a ella para sorpresa de Yue-: Va a salir un rato... no hay problema no?

Yue: mhh no...

Shaoran: bien...-asiente y sale del lugar junto con la sorprendida castaña-

Sakura: me reprenderán por esto...

Shaoran: ya veras q no...-la mira y se detiene- preferís regresar?

Sakura: no... no quiero...-Lo mira con miedo-

Shaoran-asiente-: entonces vamos a cenar-sigue caminando.

Sakura lo sigue en silencio... Ambos van hasta el comedor del palacio, donde la cena ya estaba servida, al ver que el príncipe traía una acompañante se apresuraron a agregar otro juego de cubiertos a su lado.

Eriol: no pierde el tiempo...

Shaoran-suspira-: no es nada de lo q piensas-se sienta-

Eriol: entonces...-Se sienta también-

Los tres cenan en silencio. Luego, mientras las sirvientas levantaban la mesa el ojiazul se dispone a hablar...

Eriol: es extraño q la princesa no se haya presentado a cenar...

Shaoran: es verdad... tal vez prefirió cenar en su habitación

Eriol: puede ser...

Shaoran: eso me recuerda...-mira a Eriol- deberías hablar con Yue, no trata nada bien a esas chicas

Eriol: pero a mi el me dijo q las adoraba...

Sakura: q mentiroso...-Mira la mesa-

Shaoran: si sigue con ese comportamiento tendrá q irse

Eriol: Bien alteza... hablare con Yue...-Suspira-

Shaoran-asiente-: bien

Sakura -se pone de pie-: creo q mejor regreso... con permiso...

Eriol: o.oU?

Shaoran: ya te vas?

Sakura: no quiero molestarlos...

Shaoran: no molestas-la mira- pero podes volver si lo preferís

Sakura: Yue me asusta...-Dice por lo bajo para luego sentarse de nuevo-

Shaoran: xq te asusta?

Sakura -se señala la mejilla-: Adora el momento de castigarnos...

Eriol: es así en serio?

Shaoran suspira molesto

Eriol: u.ú bien... mañana hablare con el...

Shaoran-mira a Sakura-: será mejor q no vuelvas allí hoy

Sakura -lo mira y asiente-: pero... donde dormiría entonces?

Shaoran: mmhh podes quedarte en alguna de las habitaciones...

Eriol: o.o... si... es un sitio grande... podría estar en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes...

Shaoran-asiente-: claro

Eriol: bien...-Se pone de pie...- entonces vamos... te llevo a una...

Sakura: gracias...

Shaoran asiente y mira su reloj luego suspira poniéndose de pie

Sakura-lo mira-: que descanse...

Shaoran: gracias, vos también

Sakura sonríe haciendo un gesto de respeto con la cabeza... luego sigue a Eriol. Shaoran luego de eso se va a otra de sus reuniones yéndose a dormir tarde.

Al dia siguiente

Shaoran se despierta al oír el despertador, luego de vestirse sale encontrándose con la castaña q al parecer también acababa de despertar

Sakura-Lo mira y sonríe-: buenos días, alteza...

Shaoran: buenos días Sakura...dormiste bien?

Sakura asiente con una sonrisa...

Shaoran: me alegra...-sonríe levemente- Eriol ya debe haber ido a hablar con Yue, no te preocupes x eso

Sakura: muchas gracias…

Shaoran: no es nada

Sakura le sonríe en silencio...

Shaoran: sabes? no entiendo como pensas...

Sakura: hoe?-Lo mira sin entender-

Shaoran: el hecho de q vos y las demás chicas vivan acá... en esa habitación del castillo...

Sakura: yo quería conocerlo... por eso estoy en este lugar...-se encoge de hombros-

Shaoran: pero no entiendo como...pueden vivir solo pensando en algo como eso...

Sakura: no se en que pensaran las demás...

Shaoran-suspira-: Sakura...-la mira- decime...cual es tu sueño?

Sakura: sueño?

Shaoran: si... cual es la cosa... q mas deseas?

Sakura: no se... yo... creo q no tengo sueños...

Shaoran: eso no pude ser...alguno debes tener...

Sakura: ehmmm...-Cierra los ojos pensativa- no... el único q tenia en mente a mi ya se me cumplió...-lo mira avergonzada-

Shaoran-sonríe levemente-: tenés q pensar en uno nuevo entonces

Sakura: supongo q si...-sonríe-

Shaoran: te parece bien si vamos a desayunar?

Sakura-Asiente-: para mi es un honor poder cenar y desayunar con el príncipe...

Shaoran: ya no me hables así...-la mira- podes llamarme por mi nombre

Sakura: pero... -Piensa: hoe... no me esperaba algo como esto... -

Shaoran: es algo incomodo q me hables así... ya lo se, todo el mundo lo hace...-la mira- x eso todos parecen distantes

Sakura: te incomoda, Shaoran?-Lo mira-

Shaoran: lo prefiero así, casi nadie me llama por mi nombre, gracias-sonríe-

Sakura: no es nada...-sonríe-

Ambos bajan al comedor, donde la princesa desayunaba

Sakura la mira y hace una reverencia... allí el ojiazul estaba también sentado mirando al ambarino con una tranquila sonrisa...

Tomoyo-mira a la joven y luego vuelve la vista a su hermano-: quién es ella?

Shaoran: buenos días...ella es Sakura…-al ver la cara de su hermana continua- es una de las chicas del harén...

Tomoyo: ahhh ya veo-vuelve a su desayuno-

Sakura la mira pensativa... se imaginaba a la princesa de otra manera... se la veía diferente q en los paseos por las calles...

Shaoran: q es lo q tengo q hacer hoy?-mira a Eriol-

Eriol: esta noche es la fiesta de tu padre...

Shaoran: mmhh otra de esas aburridas fiestas...

Eriol: esta va a ser con baile... y al parecer las pretendientes de harén están también invitadas...

Tomoyo: es una buena oportunidad entonces-mira a su hermano- ya vas a cumplir los 17

Shaoran suspira algo molesto y termina su desayuno

Eriol: deberías estar emocionado...

Shaoran: sabes bien q me aburren esa clase de cosas...

Tomoyo: o.ò pero si tenés muchas pretendientes...

Eriol: es cierto...

Shaoran: ninguna como la q busco

Tomoyo-suspira-: sos demasiado complicado...

Sakura: Cómo la q busca?-miraba todo sin entender una sola palabra-

Tomoyo-asiente-: el es algo extraño a la hora de elegir...

Sakura: aaah ya veo...

Tomoyo: de verdad no lo entiendo...-permanece pensativa luego se pone de pie al darse cuanta q se le hacia tarde- mi clase de equitación! bien! nos veremos luego-sonríe y sale-

Sakura: hoe... es diferente de como imaginaba...-hace una pausa y mira al consejero- ya hablaste con Yue?

Eriol: si... y ahora su hermano se encarga del harén...-Se lleva una mano al mentón pensativo- Creo q era... Yukito... u.u... mmmh si el... Yue solo se encargara de hacer lo q las jóvenes le pidan... como sirviente en castigo al maltrato q dio...

Shaoran: muy bien...-asiente satisfecho-

Sakura: el joven Yue va a servirnos?

Eriol: así es...-asiente acompañando su afirmación-

Shaoran-mira su reloj y se pone de pie-: ya tengo q irme...-vuelve la vista a la castaña- nos vemos esta noche

Sakura: ...si... q estés bien, Shaoran...

Shaoran: vos también Sakura-sonríe- hasta luego-sale-

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Esto fue todo por ahora… próximamente el siguiente capitulo! Reviews onegai! Suerte!


	2. Una pieza de baile

**Doux sentiment**

**Summary:** ºDulce sentimientoº Shaoran pertenece a la realeza, Sakura es una joven común que pertenece al harén del príncipe. Tomoyo, la dulce y armoniosa hermana del ambarino, tiene un romance con el consejero del castillo... UA-S&S-T&E

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo II**

Una pieza de baile

El día pasa rápidamente dándole lugar a la noche de la fiesta. Las jóvenes en el harén estaban nerviosas y emocionadas con el baile en la q tendrían la oportunidad de conquistar al príncipe. La castaña, a diferencia de ellas, miraba por la ventana aburrida.

Cuando llega la hora de la fiesta el grupo es conducido al jardín, donde ya había varios invitados. Las muchachas ansiosas miraban en todas direcciones buscando al príncipe... la Sakura suspira mirándolas ¿como hacían para ser así? niega con la cabeza para si y camina para alejarse de las demás pretendientes del chico...

La ojiverde camina hasta ver una de las fuentes, la mas grande del jardín, decorada con unas luces q la hacían ver hermosa, las flores que la rodeaban le daban un toque q hacia al lugar verse mágico ante los ojos de la chica quien nunca había visto algo así... da unos pasos más acercándose a la fuente para luego sentarse en el borde y tocar el agua con las manos...

Shaoran -quien caminaba cerca de allí la ve y se acerca, le sorprendió ver lo bonita q estaba arreglada-: me alegra verte...-se sienta a su lado-

Sakura-lo mira-: a mi también me alegra verte...-sonríe-

Shaoran: q haces acá? Porque no estas en la fiesta?

Sakura: no conozco a nadie... así q es igual...-mira el agua- y vos? No deberías estar allá?

Shaoran: si, debería...pero no me gusta esa clase de cosas

Sakura: xq?

Shaoran: no me gusta llamar la atención... no se como actuar en esa clase de situaciones... me pongo demasiado nervioso-suspira-

Sakura: cuando fuiste al harén... parecías bastante tranquilo...-lo mira-

Shaoran: eso es diferente...la verdad nunca antes me había interesado ir allí... a decir verdad fui x q Eriol me convenció...

Sakura -se ríe por lo bajo-: yo diría q te arrastro...

Shaoran: algo así...

Sakura: entonces como pensas encontrar a tu prometida si no participas de los eventos sociales?

Shaoran: espero q ella aparezca sin tener necesidad de buscarla...-mira el cielo- a veces pienso q la persona q busco no existe...

Sakura: ya va a llegar... no hay q rendirse...

Shaoran-asiente y la mira-: supongo q tenés razón...

Sakura solo sonríe para luego acariciarle el rostro con la mano húmeda...

Shaoran la mira unos cuantos segundos perdido en los ojos verdes de la chica... momentos después desvía la vista sonrojado, q le pasaba? xq la veía de ese modo?

Sakura: te sentís bien?-Lo mira sin entender-

Shaoran: si…estoy bien...

Sakura: ehmmm bien...-Se queda un momento callada mirando el cielo... luego mirar al ambarino- Shaoran... yo quería preguntarte cuando es tu cumpleaños...

Shaoran: mi...cumpleaños?-la mira algo sorprendido por la pregunta- el 12 de octubre...

Sakura: ya falta poco...-Mira al frente y sonríe- Entonces tendré q apurarme... o no voy a llegar...

Shaoran: de q hablas?

Sakura: de tu regalo de cumpleaños...

Shaoran: vas a darme un regalo...?

Sakura: claro... xq no?

Shaoran: es solo q no lo esperaba

Sakura le sonríe... luego estira los brazos hacia el frente...él mira hacia el lugar de donde provenía la música...la fiesta había comenzado hacia rato, seguro su padre se molestaría al notar su ausencia.

Sakura: empezaron sin vos...-Lo mira- no pensas ir?

Shaoran: mmhh...debería no?-la mira y suspira- si, tengo q ir -se pone de pie-

Sakura: quien sabe... capaz la chica q buscas esta ahí esperándote...

Shaoran: mhh no lo creo...la chica q busco no iría a esta clase de fiestas

Sakura: quizás vino a buscarte...-Le sonríe-

Shaoran-le sonríe también-: vos no vas a ir?

Sakura: ya dije q no conozco a alguien... y las demás me ven feo por ser a la única a la q "el príncipe le contesta"...-Se pone de pie-

Shaoran: entonces q te hable te trae problemas...?

Sakura: no...-sonríe-

Shaoran: pero...si recién dijiste q...-se rasca la cabeza confundido mientras caminaba su lado-

Sakura: si... se lo que dije... pero a mi me gusta hablarte...

Shaoran-asiente-: a mi también me gusta eso

Sakura: me alegra q coincidamos en eso...-Mira al frente-

Enseguida llegan a la fiesta, donde la mayoría de los invitados bailaban mientras otros conversaban. Sakura miraba el lugar tranquilamente...

Shaoran: mmhh... tal vez si nos ven juntos no molesten tanto...-comenta pensando en voz alta-

Sakura: ehm?

Shaoran: no, nada…

Sakura: xq molestarían? T.T quiero saber...

Shaoran: mhh pueden volverse...un poco pegajosas a veces...

Sakura se ríe por lo bajo. Shaoran sonríe y luego suspira al ver q un par de chicas del harén se acercaban

Sakura: creo q ahora yo me esfumo...-sonríe-

Shaoran: preferiría q no-la mira casi rogándole que se quedara-

Sakura: hoe... como digas…

Yuri: buenas noches su alteza...-sonríe-

Suika: Cómo esta?

Shaoran: mh...muy bien gracias..

Yuri: q le parece si vamos a dar una vuelta juntos?

Suika: o podríamos bailar...

Shaoran: es q...ahora...-mira a Sakura esperando q dijera algo para ayudarlo.

Yuri: q le parece? vamos -le toma la mano-

Sakura: es q ahora el dijo q bailaría conmigo...-Lo toma del brazo-

Suika: no...o.ó mmh…

Yuri: mh...-lo suelta- u.ú bien... esperaremos entonces...

Suika: pero no es justo u.ú...

Shaoran: lo lamento...será en otra oportunidad...-se aleja con Sakura entrando en la pista de baile-

Ella miraba a las jóvenes q se perdían entre la gente molestas... Shaoran al encontrarse en medio de la pista, piensa q allí lo único q podía hacer allí era bailar, así q con aparente tranquilidad pasa sus brazos por la cintura de Sakura quien se sorprende un poco de sus actos, se trataba de un tema lento. La ojiverde lo mira sonrojada... luego baja la mirada y, tras un suspiro, pasa su brazos alrededor del cuello del joven...

Shaoran: gracias por lo de recién...-comenta en voz baja-

Sakura: no fue nada... cuando quieras...-sonríe-

Shaoran: parecían enfadadas…

Sakura: claro... xq ellas quieren estar con el príncipe... y una cualquiera apareció y se lo llevo...-sonríe-

Shaoran-sonríe y la mira-: no sos una cualquiera para mi...

Sakura lo mira sorprendida meditando sus palabras.

Shaoran: vos sos Sakura... y no quiero oírte hablar así, como si no fueras importante…

Sakura: es q... no soy alguien importante...

Shaoran: todos somos importante, sin cada uno de nosotros este lugar no seria lo mismo

Sakura se limita a sonreírle y soltarlo cuando termina la canción

Shaoran: ahora...debo bailar con ellas...no?

Sakura: te deseo suerte...-sonríe-

Shaoran: gracias...suerte seria no encontrarlas

Sakura se ríe y luego mira a las jóvenes q se acercaban a el nuevamente...

Shaoran suspira resignado, no había forma de decirles q no esta vez...o eso creía

Sakura: o.ó se fuerte...-lo mira intentando darle ánimos-

Shaoran no puede evitar reírse ante el comentario de la chica

Yuri: bien... ahora si?

Suika: conmigo primero... no?

Shaoran: como prefieran...

Yuri: o.ó yo se lo pedí primero Suika!

Suika: conmigo!

Yuri: o.ó q no!

Suika: q si!

Shaoran las miraba callado... intentando pensar un modo de huir.

Yuri: u.ú mhp! no!

Suika: T.T siiiiii...

Yuri: ya se...-mira a Shaoran- será mejor q usted decida...

Sakura las mira divertida por la discusión y luego mira a Shaoran curiosa por saber la respuesta...

Suika: u.u… es cierto... seria lo mas justo...

Shaoran: q? ...yo? xq? …me da igual...

Yuri: u.u q le da igual?... no puede ser...

Suika: o.ó elija...

Shaoran: arréglenlo entre ustedes-suspira-

Yuri: mmhh... pero...

Sakura: tal vez su alteza prefiera bailar con su hermana...-sonríe-

Yuri: con...su hermana?

Sakura: claro... la princesa Tomoyo...-Mira a Shaoran- no?

Shaoran: claro!...exactamente!...va a enfadarse si no voy…nos vemos luego-se va rápidamente sonriéndole a Sakura a modo de agradecimiento-

Sakura saluda con la mano mientras lo miraba alejarse.

Yuri: mhp... parece como si...escapara de nosotras!

Sakura: no digas eso…-le sonríe-

Suika: u.ú y vos lo cubrís!

Yuri: mmhp...Sakura…xq tenés tanta confianza con el? Es verdad q cenaron juntos?

Sakura: con su alteza?-Se queda pensando un momento luego se encoge de hombros y asiente- xq?

Suika: o.ó no es justo... se supone q todas debemos estar en igualdad de condiciones ante el príncipe... pero hay preferencias...

Yuri: u.ú mmhp... es verdad... me pregunto q habrás echo...

Sakura: no hice nada...-Suspira y comienza a caminar- bien... para q vean q no es como dicen voy a desaparecerme "dejándoles el camino libre"...

Yuri: o.ó bien, es lo mejor q podes hacer

Sakura: si, si... como digan...-se aleja de la fiesta-

Suika: u.ú mejor así...

Shaoran al encontrar a Tomoyo se sorprende al ver q esta hablaba con Eriol...prefiere no molestarla así q se aleja.

Sakura, quien caminaba tranquila por el extenso jardín alejada del ruido de la fiesta, es sorprendida por un joven q ella conocía bien...siempre aparecía en los momentos mas extraños y era totalmente impredecible... La ojiverde da unos pasos hacia atrás intentando no hacer ruido para poder escaparse...

Ryu: Hola Sakura –sonríe-un placer verte

Sakura: q haces en este lugar?-Lo mira-

Ryu: casualmente a mi también me invitaron...-sonríe-

Sakura: Ah... q lastima q yo ya pensaba irme a dormir...-Se encoge de hombros-

Ryu: ya? es muy temprano...-se acerca lentamente-

Sakura: Tuve un día bastante... muy largo... y quiero irme a dormir...-comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás-

Ryu: no vamos a bailar antes?-le toma la mano con fuerza-

Sakura: no quiero bailar...-Intenta safar su mano- y me estas lastimando así...

Ryu: la otra vez me lo prometiste...-la toma de la cintura- o no tenés palabra Sakura?...

Sakura: Soltame...-Intentaba empujarlo inútilmente-

Ryu: no voy a hacerlo...-se acerca mas a ella y comienza a besar su cuello-

Sakura: dejame... q tenés conmigo...? dejame en paz...-cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba separarlo de ella-

Ryu: te quiero...ya te lo dije muchas veces...-acaricia suavemente sos hombros bajando por su espalda sin dejar de besarla-

Sakura permanece en silencio haciendo el esfuerzo para safarse

Ryu: vas a quedarte conmigo hasta q me canse...-la mira- sigo sin entender...xq una chica como vos vive acá...y no conmigo...

Sakura: no te interesa...-Lo mira fija y frívolamente- dejame en paz... no me toques...-intenta alejarse de el-

Ryu: voy a insistir...hasta q me quieras...-comienza a desatar con suavidad la parte de atrás del vestido q la joven llevaba-

Sakura -abre bien los ojos-: N-no... no hagas eso...-se sostiene el vestido para que este no cayera al suelo-

Ryu-sonríe-: y x q no?

Sakura: xq no quiero...-Cierra los ojos con fuerza- dejame en paz... por favor...

Ryu: mh...-la toma del rostro y la besa, luego la mira- esta bien...por esta vez dejaremos las cosas así...-acaricia su mejilla- nos veremos en otra ocasión-se va-

La ojiverde suspira y cae sentada al suelo para luego atarse de nuevo el vestido... sentía deseos de llorar... y xq no? Estaba sola y nadie la vería... toma aire angustiada y suelta pequeños sollozos... De repente oye q alguien pronunciaba su nombre, sobresaltada y asustada levanta la cabeza para encontrase con Shaoran

Sakura: q alivio... Shaoran...-sonríe pensando en voz alta para luego secarse los ojos-

Shaoran: estas bien?-la mira preocupado-

La castaña se pone de pie tomando la mano que él le ofrecía y lo abraza para luego llorar en su pecho, estaba asustada y adolorida...

Shaoran-se sorprende ante su repentina actitud y acaricia su cabeza para calmarla-: esta bien...tranquila...no llores...

Sakura-asiente-: gracias por aparecerte...

Shaoran: decime...q paso?...

Sakura le cuenta entre sollozos lo q había pasado y luego lo abraza con mas fuerza... no entendía xq confiaba en el... pero sin embargo lo hacia...

Shaoran-suspira apenado al no poder hacer nada-: tenés q tranquilizarte...yo voy a cuidarte... ya no llores...

Sakura: Per-perdón...-se separa de el secándose los ojos- gracias por escucharme... pero no es necesario q me cuides... no quiero darte mas problemas de los q debes tener al ser el príncipe...

Shaoran-sonríe levemente-: no me traes problemas, al contrario...-seca sus ojos con su mano- y no te preocupes x eso, me gustaría cuidarte si lo aceptas

Sakura: gracias...-Sonríe-

Shaoran: no es nada...mhp...si hubiera llegado antes...

Sakura: no te preocupes...-le acaricia la cabeza- el siempre se aparece así repentinamente... cuando estoy sola...

Shaoran: esto ya había pasado antes?

Sakura asiente lentamente para luego mirar el suelo... todo eso la avergonzaba...

Shaoran: pero...nunca se lo dijiste a nadie...?

Sakura: no es algo de lo q este orgullosa...

Shaoran-suspira-: pero tenés q aprender a pedir ayuda...

Sakura: si... perdón...

Shaoran-niega con la cabeza-: lo importante es q estas bien... y q esto no llego mas lejos...

Sakura -asiente y suspira-: creo q mejor me voy a dormir...-Se lleva una mano a la cabeza-

Shaoran: fue un día largo... donde vas a quedarte?

Sakura: Supongo q en el harén... donde debería estar...

Shaoran: mh...pienso q puede ser algo peligroso q estés ahí esta noche...podría ir a buscarte...-hace una pausa- mmmh... se q suena un poco raro pero...podrías venir a mi habitación...-se sonroja y desvía la mirada-

Sakura abre bien los ojos y se sonroja al imaginar la situación.

Shaoran: u/ú pero no pienses cualquier cosa...lo digo para q estés segura...

Sakura: q considerado sos, Shaoran...-sonríe-gracias...

Shaoran: no es nada...-la mira- deberíamos ir ahora...para q no nos vean...

Sakura asiente y le sonríe

Shaoran-camina junto a ella hacia su habitación-: Sakura...como haces...para estar siempre sonriente?...

Sakura: no se... -Lo mira-

Shaoran: es algo bueno...-luego de subir las escaleras entra en la habitación en la q había una cama enorme, abre el ropero y de allí saca algo de ropa-deberías cambiarte

Sakura: si... es cierto...-Mira el vestido q llevaba puesto-

Shaoran-le da un pijama y se sienta en un extremo de la cama dándole la espalda-: prometo no ver nada...

Sakura lo mira y sonríe, luego voltea dándole la espalda y desata el primer par de cintas q lo sujetaban...

Sakura: Ehm... Shaoran... podrías hacerme el favor de...-Señala las tiras q estaban hasta arriba, a las cuales no llegaba con sus manos-

Shaoran-se voltea al ver q lo llamaba y siente como su cara enrojecía al oír el pedido de la joven, luego de dudar un momento desata las tiras faltantes-: y-ya esta...

Sakura: Muchas gracias...-Suspira para luego ponerse la camisa del pijama, q le legaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, y dejar caer el vestido...-

Shaoran fija la vista en la ventana...xq se sentía tan nervioso?

La ojiverde de se acomoda el cuello de la camisa y luego lo mira...

Shaoran-también la mira-: bueno... ya podes dormir...

Sakura: Vas a volver a la fiesta?-se saca las sandalias al recordar q todavía las llevaba puestas-

Shaoran: no...

Sakura: no van a molestarse?

Shaoran: me quede un buen rato...

Sakura: es cierto...-sonríe para luego bostezar y fregarse los ojos-

Shaoran: descansa, te ves cansada

Sakura asiente y luego se sienta en la cama... el ambarino mira hacia la pared en silencio...la situación lo incomodaba… comenzaba a creer q todo eso había sido mala idea... Luego de un momento se escucha algo caer pesadamente contra la cama obligándolo a voltear para ver a la castaña q se había quedado dormida... Shaoran se sorprende un poco, luego la acomoda y la abriga, ella y suspira dormida... él la mira unos momentos... sin darse cuenta q estaba sonriendo…luego procurando no despertarla se recuesta a su lado temiendo q la chica se enfadara x eso al día siguiente, quedándose dormido momentos después.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: Segundo chap! Vieron que rápido? Solamente 3 reviews en el primero…. Weno, habrá q darle un poco de tiempo… perdonen a los q quieren T&E pero falta un pokito para ellos! Espero este chap les guste! Pronto el tres…gracias por leer! Reviews Onegai!


	3. Nuevos compromisos

**Doux sentiment**

**Summary:** ºDulce sentimientoº Shaoran pertenece a la realeza, Sakura es una joven común que pertenece al harén del príncipe. Tomoyo, la dulce y armoniosa hermana del ambarino, tiene un romance con el consejero del castillo... UA-S&S-T&E

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo III**

Nuevos compromisos

A la mañana siguiente la joven ojiverde despierta y se sienta mirando a su alrededor, luego se friega los ojos y voltea sobresaltada al sentir algo moverse detrás de ella... al ver al ambarino dormitando, suspira y esboza una leve sonrisa para luego ponerse de pie y cambiarse... En eso siente a alguien tocar la puerta mira en todas direcciones pensando q hacer... q pasaría si la veían allí? No quería q Shaoran tuviera más problemas por su culpa… traga saliva nerviosa y luego sacude levemente al joven príncipe... él murmura algo q la chica no llega a escuchar y luego abre lentamente los ojos hasta encontrarse con su mirada sorprendiéndose, por un momento había olvidado q se había quedado allí.

Sakura-Baja la mirada sonrojada-: están tocando la puerta...-Hablaba en un susurro-

Shaoran-se friega los ojos-: la puerta?...-se rasca la cabeza sin reaccionar hasta q por fin oye el sonido del otro lado y se pone de pie abriendo la misma, allí encuentra a su hermana, quien al verlo recién levantado y en compañía de la castaña abre mas los ojos sin poder creerlo.

Sakura mira sin comprender y algo avergonzada... luego suspira y fija la vista en una pared.

Tomoyo: mmhh...bueno...veo que los interrumpo...-mira a la joven y luego a Shaoran- te esperan abajo-cierra la puerta retirándose.

Sakura: q desastre... parece q se enfado...-Se lleva una mano a la cabeza-

Shaoran: mmhh...puede ser...supongo q tendré q explicárselo luego...-suspira-

Sakura: por querer ayudarme... usted se metió en problemas...-Mira el suelo para luego mirar al ambarino-

Shaoran: no te preocupes -agregó dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza- además prometí q iba a cuidarte, no?

Sakura asiente y luego le sonríe mostrándose contenta.

Shaoran: la verdad es q tengo bastantes cosas q hacer...-comentó con cansancio sentándose en la cama y poniéndose los zapatos-

Sakura -asiente y camina hacia la puerta-: Muchas gracias...-Hace una reverencia y luego abre-

Shaoran: nos vemos después?

Sakura: esta bien...-sonríe y sale cerrando tras si-

----------------------------

Así pasa una semana... en la q por diferentes circunstancias Shaoran no tenia tiempo para ir a ver a Sakura, reuniones y fiestas importantes... sin darse cuenta llega el día de su cumpleaños en el q al levantarse ve una nota junto a su cama... Esta mostraba una letra redonda y muy clara...

_"Shaoran, Te deseo muchas felicidades en este día... Con Cariño, Sakura"_ mas abajo se podía leer una pequeña frase q parecía estar en otro idioma y debajo de esta _"Me gustaría poder verte en la fuente del jardín hoy... a las 4 de la tarde... te espero..."._ El joven miró la tarjeta por unos momentos...luego de guardarla en su bolsillo bajo al comedor sin poder desviar su mente de aquellas palabras.

Después de hace sus actividades diarias decide ir al harén media hora antes de encontrarse con Sakura, tal vez así podrían salir a algún lugar...además si ella se iba de allí sin permiso eso le traería problemas... allí, en la puerta, estaba Eriol de pie mirándolo con una sonrisa...

Shaoran: o.oU...a quien esperas?

Eriol: o.o a vos...-sonríe-

Shaoran: para q? no se supone q te había dicho q canceles la reunión de las 4?

Eriol: -o- ellas pidieron solo un momento...-Da un golpe de palmas haciendo q se abriera la puerta-

Shaoran suspira con algo de cansancio, no podía tener un momento en paz? luego sigue al ojiazul entrando en el lugar, allí estaban todas las mujeres vestidas extraño… con ropa de colores brillantes, y extravagantes peinados... Las muchachas toman al príncipe y lo guían hacia un sillón individual para luego comenzar a bailar sensualmente a su alrededor... Shaoran las mira sin comprender al principio...aunque no podía negar q el baile a de las jóvenes le agradaba, así q termino por olvidarse de lo q iba a hacer allí disfrutando tranquilamente del espectáculo... Luego de un par de horas... las jóvenes se detienen para ver a la ojiverde q recién entraba... esta mira todo luego suspira.

Sakura: perdón por interrumpir...-Hace una reverencia y luego camina rápidamente hacia su habitación, escondiendo lo q llevaba en las manos-

Shaoran la sigue con la mirada recordando el verdadero motivo x el cual había ido hasta allí...así q se pone de pie y sigue a Sakura, ante lo cual las demás chicas parecen molestarse. Al llegar a la habitación de la castaña toca la puerta, temía q estuviera molesta por haber olvidado su cita… no tenía excusa…

Sakura: q pasa?-hablaba desde el interior de la habitación, su voz no sonaba como siempre, sino que precia algo fría-

Shaoran: mmh...puedo pasar?

Sakura: como quiera, Alteza...-Suspira y abre la puerta-

Shaoran: lamento no haber ido...

Sakura: bien... no se preocupe... tenia otras cosas q hacer...-Se sienta en su cama-

Shaoran: de todas formas debí ir...-entra quedándose de pie junto a la puerta.

Sakura: no tiene importancia...-Mira el suelo-

Shaoran: mmhh...segura?

Sakura asiente en silencio para luego acostarse en su cama escondiendo el rostro en la almohada.

Shaoran-la mira unos instantes y luego se arrodilla a su lado poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica-: estas bien…?

Sakura: si... solo algo desilusionada...-hacia un esfuerzo por que su voz sonara segura, pero al llorar le costaba hablar- pero no tiene importancia... mejor anda o se molestaran y no querrán bailar mas...

Shaoran: desilusionada? xq?-pregunto ignorando sus demás comentarios.

Sakura: te espere... y espere... nunca llegaste... y cuando vine... y vi eso... –hace una pausa y levanta la cabeza para mirarlo-yo... creí q eras diferente a Ryu...

Shaoran: mh…-se quedo callado unos momentos sin saber q decir- perdóname... no quise hacerte sentir mal...-se pone de pie- te dejo entonces

Sakura: Ahí esta tu regalo...-Señala la mesa-

Shaoran-niega con la cabeza-: no... No creo merecerlo...-abre la puerta-

Sakura: lo hice para vos... llévatelo por favor...

Shaoran: deberías dárselo a otra persona, a alguien q realmente quieras

Sakura: Es q...yo no quiero a otra persona... yo solo...-Aprieta los puños contra la almohada-

Shaoran la mira unos momentos, luego suspira, toma el paquete q había sobre la mesa y lo abre. Dentro había un muñeco hecho a mano con la forma del ambarino q sostenía un cartel con la misma frase de la nota..

Shaoran-miró al muñeco unos instantes y luego sonrió preguntándose como había sido capaz de hacer algo así, después miro a la joven-: puedo saber q significa?

Sakura: si te lo dijera... tendría q matarte...-Se sienta sobre sus talones quedando arrodillada en la cama y lo mira- Significa: Te esperaré apoyada en la curva del cielo, y todas las estrellas abrirán para verte sus ojos conmovidos...

Shaoran: es linda pero... xq esta escrita así?

Sakura: por q me gusta así...-Mira la pared frente a ella mostrando una sonrisa triste, como si recordara algo-

Shaoran: mmhh esta bien...

Sakura: mi mama me la enseño así...-Suspira y se deja caer de espadas en la cama mirando el techo-

Shaoran: ya veo...-mira de nuevo el regalo de la chica-

Sakura: Supongo q... debes de tener cosas q hacer... no?

Shaoran: en realidad cancele las reuniones de la tarde... pero buscare algo q hacer

Sakura: no te gustaría...-Lo mira para luego suspirar y negar para si misma con la cabeza- mejor olvídalo...-Se acomoda cerrando los ojos-

Shaoran-la mira para luego volver la vista hacia la puerta-: te dejo descansar...gracias por el regalo...

Sakura: no fue nada...

Shaoran: puedo preguntarte algo antes?

Sakura: si... q pasa?-Lo mira-

Shaoran: q te gustaría hacer...sino estuvieras acá?...

Sakura: Lo único q quiero…es estar acá... no me arrepiento-lo mira-

Shaoran: pero...debe haber otra cosa...

Sakura -se sonroja levemente-: supongo q el motivo por el que me gusta estar aquí…-Sacude la cabeza- pero eso nunca va a pasar

Shaoran-la mira sin comprender-: debe haber algo...xq no te veo muy contenta...-mira hacia el jardín-

Sakura: solo... me sentí algo mal...-Suspira- perdón por angustiarte...

Shaoran: solamente pensé... q tal vez te gustaría estar en otro lugar... haciendo otras cosas...-la mira- me enteré q una vez q formas parte del harén real... no podes irte...

Sakura: Si, es verdad… pero ya me resigne a eso… esta bien…

Shaoran: me preocupo un poco verte así...pensé q podría hacer algo…

Sakura: no agregue mas problemas de los que tiene... yo no permitiría eso... y menos por mi culpa... Alteza...

Shaoran-asiente-: como quieras...veo q preferís q te deje en paz...

Sakura: Estoy algo cansada... ayer por terminarlo... me quede despierta hasta muy tarde...

Shaoran-asiente-: mejor anda a dormir...gracias por el regalo... no voy a molestarte mas...-cierra la ventana por la q entraba frió- q descanses-sale-

----------------------------

Así pasa un mes...en q ninguno de los dos se ve...La verdad era que el quería evitarla, sentía que por el era q ella se sentía mal…mientras que ella deseaba verlo, pero sabía que el no, por lo que intentaba mantenerse ocupada con otras cosas…

Cada uno continúa asi con su vida... El día en el q se marcaban los 31 días exactos en q no se veían... la ojiverde, con las demás mujeres del harén, sale a caminar por el jardín... el grupo permanece en un sitio lleno de flores y sitios cómodos para sentarse a descansar... mientras q Sakura decide caminar hacia la fuente donde se había encontrado con el ambarino la noche de la fiesta y donde lo había esperado el día de su cumpleaños... allí casualmente lo encuentra...pero no estaba solo...

Sakura al verlos se sobresalta y se esconde detrás de un árbol... Estaba mal espiar de ese modo, pero no podía evitarlo… La joven junto al príncipe no dejaba de hablar de una fiesta a la q habían asistido el día anterior, mientras el la escuchaban mirando el agua

La muchacha de ojos zafiro lo mira y sonríe levemente al notar que el chico andaba perdido en sus pensamientos para luego tomarlo del rostro y besarlo... La ojiverde se cubre la boca mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas luego suspira y sale corriendo procurando de q no se notara su presencia... Sin darse cuenta se choca con alguien quien venia caminando en sentido contrario a ella, una vez en el suelo la miro descubriendo q se trataba de la princesa.

Sakura: P-princesa Tomoyo...-Se pone de pie rápidamente y hace una reverencia- Lo siento mucho... discúlpeme...-Cierra los ojos con fuerza estando con la cara paralela al suelo reteniendo las lagrimas en sus ojos-

Tomoyo: No te preocupes...parecías apurada...Estas bien, Sakura?

Sakura niega lentamente con la cabeza para luego caer sentada al suelo debido a q sus piernas temblaban...

Tomoyo: no te asustes...-le tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-

Sakura: Lo siento princesa...-le sonríe luego de limpiarse los ojos-

Tomoyo no te preocupes-le devuelve la sonrisa- decime, xq lloras?

Sakura: yo... lloro xq... x algo q no debería importarme... supongo...-suspira- soy una tonta...

Tomoyo: mmhh...no entiendo bien de q hablas...-le toma la mano y la guía hasta un banco donde ambas se sientan, luego de su bolsillo saca un pañuelo q le da- primero tranquilízate, después explícamelo

Sakura: Gracias...-Toma el pañuelo y lo mira mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer seguidas una de la otra- creo... q todo el tiempo q estuve en este lugar, termino siendo una perdida de tiempo... me enamore del príncipe... solo para luego ver todo caerse hace en un momento... no es q lo haya seguido... fue casualidad... vivir de sueños es malo, después al caer en la realidad el golpe duele...-esboza una triste sonrisa para luego secar sus ojos con el pañuelo-

Tomoyo: lo decís por la novia de Shaoran?...mmhh...esa chica... la verdad no me cae muy bien...-se queda pensando- y si te hace sentir un poco mejor, creo q a el tampoco.

Sakura: Pero entonces xq esta con ella?...-suspira mirando el suelo-

Tomoyo: mmhh... xq su padre lo quiere así supongo...-la mira- no te imaginas cuan complicada es su vida... debe hacerse cargo de cosas q no debería por su edad... y debe estar con "la chica perfecta para el" aunque no sienta nada x ella... es algo un poco triste...

Sakura -asiente-: es cierto...-La mira- Gracias...-Le sonríe-

Tomoyo: no es nada...-le devuelve la sonrisa- si de verdad te interesa, deberías hacer algo, no vas a solucionarlo con ponerte a llorar…

Sakura: me gustaría saber q debo hacer...

Tomoyo: eso es algo q vos tenés q descubrir...-se pone de pie- aunque dejame decirte q contas con un poco de ventaja con respecto a las demás... sino me equivoco te vi un par de veces con Shaoran...parece q le caes bien -sonríe- suerte y no te des por vencida-se va-

Sakura la mira irse mostrando una sonrisa... luego mira el pañuelo y lo dobla prolijamente... En eso escucha voces q se acercaban...al parecer Shaoran y su acompañante iban hacia allí... Sakura voltea y luego suspira mirando un punto en la nada mientras pensaba q debería hacer... Momentos después ambos llegan hasta allí deteniéndose frente a ella, ya q estaba justo en medio de su camino

Mei Lin: o.ó con permiso... estorbas...

Sakura -la mira-: perdón?

Mei Lin: o.ó q te muevas! hacete a un lado!...

Sakura: "Por favor" me enseñaron a decir...-Se cruza de brazos- mmh... pero me voy a correr xq ya debo irme... sino permanecería aquí hasta q me lo pidieras correctamente…-Guarda el pañuelo y luego comienza a caminar-

Mei Lin: q tonta q es esa chica... ¬¬ -mira al joven a su lado quien observaba a la castaña alejarse-No Shaoran?

Shaoran: eh?-la mira- no...

Mei Lin. lo mira con sorpresa al oír su repuesta-: q? o.ó

Shaoran: no digas eso sin conocerla…

Mei Lin: o.ó es q lo es... su actitud lo indica... u.ú es una tonta...

Shaoran suspira. Mei Lin mira para otro lado molesta mientras seguía caminando sujeta del brazo del chico... Shaoran vuelve la vista al sitio por el que la ojiverde acababa de irse…imaginaba q debía seguir molesta… por eso no le dirigía la palabra desde hacia ya un mes... la actituduela chica lo preocupaba…ella quien solía ser tan alegre… la había visto triste una vez mas...

Mas tarde uno de los secretarios del príncipe va hasta el harén para hablar con Sakura, una vez q la llama la mira con seriedad. Sakura lo miraba en silencio para después suspirar... estaba nerviosa... pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante el estimulo q su cabeza le indicaba... baja un poco la mirada...

Scr: Vengo a informarte algo

Sakura: a mi? Sobre q?-Lo mira luego de soltar un suspiro calmándose- hice algo q los molesto? si es así yo lo siento...-Baja la cabeza-

Scr: no se los motivos, pero el príncipe quiere q dejes este lugar

Sakura: Q?... el príncipe quiere q me vaya?-hace una pausa- p-pero...-Se sienta escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos- Tanto hice q me odiara?

Scr: ya te dije q no se sus motivos...simplemente me dijo q tu trabajo aquí termino... q te vayas en el día de mañana...

Sakura-Se pone de pie y asiente-: Gracias...-Suspira- mejor... voy a despedirme de mis compañeras...-Sale apresuradamente-

La castaña corre sin saber hacia donde se dirigía... sin darse cuenta, llega hacia la fuente con la cual tropieza cayendo dentro de esta... la joven suspira y golpea el agua molesta para luego abrazarse las piernas y hundir el rostro en ellas... q mas daba?... así q, estando allí sola, se pone a llorar en silencio

Sin q se de cuenta alguien se había acercado preocupándose por no hacer ruido y ahora a su lado la llamaba x su nombre. La ojiverde levanta un poco la vista luego, torpemente se pone de pie para después resbalar y caer de nuevo.

Shaoran-le toma ambas manos ayudándola a salir-: hace frío para tomar un baño al aire libre...

Sakura: Me tropecé...-se seca el rostro como puede, ya q su ropa estaba completamente mojada, luego mira el suelo, donde se sienta abrazándose a si misma para echarse a llorar nuevamente-

Shaoran-pone sobre sus hombros el abrigo q llevaba-: deberías cambiarte...

Sakura: gracias...-Suspira- ya... no queres q me quede... te molesta mi presencia?-Lo mira-

Shaoran: es mejor q te vayas

Sakura: pero... yo no quiero irme...-Lo toma de la camisa- tan difíciles te hago las cosas si me quedo?...-Hunde el rostro en el pecho del chico- me lo prometiste... entonces... sos un mentiroso?-Aprieta los puños sin soltarlo-

Shaoran: no lo hago x mi... no te serviría de nada quedarte...mientras estas acá...lo único q haces es sentirte mal...te mereces algo mas q eso...encontrar a alguien q te quiera... y vivir libre como desees...

Sakura: pero me lo habías prometido...

Shaoran: seguro vas a encontrar a alguien mas q te cuide...-desvía la mirada- yo no sirvo para eso...

Sakura: pero... yo no quiero q alguien mas me cuide...-Suspira separándose de el para luego limpiarse los ojos-

Shaoran: y yo no quiero q alguien me quiera por q es su trabajo...-se pone de pie- lo mejor para los dos va a ser q te vayas

Sakura: yo no te quiero x eso...-Le devuelve el abrigo luego suelta un sollozo mirando para otro lado-

Shaoran: no llores...-suspira- entende q ni vos ni nadie puede quererme realmente...xq nadie me conoce de verdad... xq todos conocen solamente un parte de mi...

Sakura: pero preferís estar con esa chica q no sabe ni quien sos... no?-se seca los ojos- y yo si te quiero...-Se pone de pie dándole la espalda para luego sacar de su bolsillo el pañuelo de Tomoyo- podrías... dárselo a la princesa... y agradecerle por mi?-Extiende la mano en la q sostenía la tela hacia el sin mirarlo-

Shaoran: mh...si...

Sakura: muchas gracias...-Se seca los ojos con la mano-

Shaoran: no es nada...-la mira- cuídate...

Sakura suspira y comienza a caminar mirando el suelo...

Shaoran la mira alejarse...de verdad no la entendía... no debía estar feliz? ahora era libre...podía irse a donde quería...estar con quien quería... envidiaba su libertad...y x eso se la había regalado...

------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Entrega del capitulo 3! Como verán actualizo muy rápido… mas que nada se debe a la cantidad de reviews que me pusieron muuuuuuuuuy contenta! De verdad, mil graciasss! En principio quiero pedirles disculpas a los que piden T&E porque falta un poco para tratar a esa pareja… primero resolvemos un par de cosas con S&S y después si, todo T&E…así q solo tiene q ser pacientes jajaja…

BIEN! Espero que este chap les guste, el próximo en una semana o un poquito menos, suerte! Reviews plis!


	4. Consumida por las penas

**Doux sentiment**

**Summary:** ºDulce sentimientoº Shaoran pertenece a la realeza, Sakura es una joven común que pertenece al harén del príncipe. Tomoyo, la dulce y armoniosa hermana del ambarino, tiene un romance con el consejero del castillo... UA-S&S-T&E

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo IV**

Consumida por las penas

Sakura miraba el suelo reteniendo las lágrimas en los ojos sin atreverse a ver atrás.

Al día siguiente una vez q se despide de sus compañeras sale al jardín para irse.

Sakura: No debo verlo… una vez más y…-se interrumpe al descubrir a Shaoran caminando hacia la salida ya q iría a un palacio cercano por una reunión.

La castaña lo mira y suspira, luego aprieta el puño sosteniendo con firmeza la manija de su pequeña maleta, después emprende camino nuevamente decidida a no decirle nada.

Él la mira de reojo, en parte le alegraba q se fuera, era lo mejor, aunque también sabia q iba a extrañar su presencia.

La ojiverde no podía despegar su vista del muchacho... quería despedirse de el... pero sentía miedo... sacude la cabeza alejando los malos pensamientos y se acerca rápidamente al joven quedando de pie frente a el...

Shaoran-se detiene ya q le impedía seguir caminando-: q pasa...?

Sakura: Y-Yo... quería...-Mira el suelo- despedirme...

Shaoran: ya veo...mmh...bueno… no se... te deseo suerte...

Sakura -suspira y luego lo abraza- por mas q me hayas mentido... ya no importa...-lo mira, sus ojos esmeralda reflejaban tristeza - Cuidate, Shaoran...-Sonríe levemente y luego toma su maleta para comenzar a caminar de nuevo-

Shaoran: e-espera... no te mentí...

Sakura -se detiene y lo mira-: no te preocupes... yo no estoy molesta...-Sonríe-

Así, la ojiverde abandonó el palacio, en el que había permanecido los últimos tres años.

Llegó a su casa un par de horas después, descubriendo, para su sorpresa y alegría, q al parecer su hermano estaba en la casa, podía sentirse el delicioso olor a comida recién preparada salir de la pequeña cocina.

Sakura-deja sus cosas junto a la puerta, la cual cierra y luego camina hacia la cocina-: Hermano!-exclama al verlo.

Touya-se asoma y se sorprende al ver allí a su hermana menor-: Sakura! q haces acá? no me digas q te escapaste del palacio! –su mirada se volvió molesta-

Sakura: n-no...-se sienta a su lado, y mientras bebía un plato de sopa caliente le cuenta lo ocurrido.

Ante el silencio del morocho la castaña luego de terminar el almuerzo se pone de pie y sube a dejar el equipaje en su habitación. Touya suspira con un dejo de tristeza...la verdad era q prefería q ella estuviese en el palacio...allí vivía mejor, se alimentaba bien y tenia mayores comodidades... la casa q ellos poseían era muy humilde y pequeña, con escasas habitaciones y repleta de objetos antiguos, la mayoría rotos, las goteras en el techo aumentaban y cada día era mas complicado repararlas, su trabajo no era suficiente.

Sakura baja momentos después y comienza a lavar la vajilla.

Touya: esta noche debo irme... mañana regreso a trabajar...así q deberás quedarte sola... y buscar un empleo...

Sakura: si...-Suspira- perdón por volver sin avisarte, hermano...-Lo mira- q clase de empleo es ese?

Touya: conseguí empleo en el puerto... esta noche tenemos q cargar todo en el barco, y mañana zarpamos

Sakura: entonces... te vas lejos?... cuanto tiempo?

Touya: no se... eso depende de lo q dure el viaje...

Sakura: cuídate mucho hermano...-Lo mira angustiada, luego sonríe ya q no deseaba hacerlo sentir mal- y no te preocupes por mi... yo voy a estar bien...

Touya: de haber sabido q vendrías no habría aceptado...pero necesitamos ese dinero...

Sakura: no te preocupes...-Sonríe- yo voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo...

Touya-asiente-: intentare mandarte algo de dinero

Sakura: no es necesario... no te preocupes por mi...

Touya: sos mi hermana menor, sos mi responsabilidad

Sakura: no tenes q preocuparte... yo puedo buscar un trabajo y ganar el dinero q necesite... lo q ganes quiero q te lo quedes, hermano...

Touya: ya veremos...-comenta restándole importancia-

Sakura -suspira-: Terco...-se seca las manos al terminar-

Como estaba planeado el joven esa noche se va despidiéndose de la castaña la cual sabía cuanto lo extrañaría, pero debía ser fuerte.

-----------------------------------------

Así pasan un par de meses... cada día era mas difícil para la ojiverde a quien le costaba mantenerse con su escaso sueldo como mesera... Finalmente una noche, luego de llegar de su trabajo se encuentra con un hombre en la puerta quien la esperaba.

Sakura: Disculpe?

Sr: Sakura Kinomoto no?

Sakura: asi es... q se le ofrece?

Sr-mira la casa pensativo y piensa en vos alta-: supongo q de algo va a servirme...es mejor q nada...-vuelve la vista a la chica- te doy tiempo hasta mañana por la mañana

Sakura: tiempo de q?-Lo mira- no entiendo de q me habla…

Sr: esta casa ahora me pertenece

Sakura: q? xq? Mi hermano...

Sr: tu hermano me debía unas cuantas cosas...en vista de q ya no puede pagarlo, voy a quedarme con esto…

Sakura: donde esta mi hermano... q le paso a mi hermano...-Lo mira poniéndose nerviosa-

Sr: no lo sabias? murió hace un par de semanas, en alta mar

Sakura: Mi... mi hermano no murió... el me prometió q iba a cuidarse... usted esta mintiendo!

Sr: no molestes niña...vas a dejar el lugar x las buenas o no?-la mira molesto-

Sakura suspira y asiente mirando el suelo luego entra en la casa cerrando la puerta en la cara del sujeto... donde iría ahora? se sienta en el suelo llevándose las manos al rostro... ahora... estaba completamente sola... se pone de pie y luego va a su habitación donde toma sus cosas y algunas cuantas otras... de su hermano y de su padre, algunas fotos... luego se sienta en su cama mirando la ventana... q haría?...

Sin darse cuenta se queda dormida... y rápidamente llega la mañana cuando la joven abandona el lugar sin poder presentar quejas.

Sakura suspira caminando sin rumbo fijo... q importancia tenia ir a trabajar ahora?... ya no le importaba nada... estaba entregada a un futuro incierto, vacío, solitario…

Al llegar a la calle principal ve q por esta no circulaba el transito...la gente estaba amontonada a los costados viendo una especie de desfile...

La ojiverde, vencida por la curiosidad, se acerca y camina entre la gente hasta quedar al frente y poder ver...

Toda clase de espectáculos adornaban la calle mientras avanzaban ante los aplausos de la multitud. Entre ellos sobresalía una especia de carroza arrastrada por 3 caballos en la q viaja Shaoran acompañado x 3 jóvenes del harén quienes saludaban a la gente de forma simpática, luciendo su mejor sonrisa, mientras q el muchacho parecía estar bastante aburrido.

Sakura suspira y baja la vista al suelo... justo ahora tenía q verlo?

Shaoran mira a la gente sin interés...odiaba esa clase de eventos... de repente su vista se detiene en una castaña q conocía, aunque para su sorpresa estaba bastante cambiada.

La susodicha, sin notar la mirada del ambarino, se cuela entre la gente saliendo de allí... luego suspira dejando su maleta en el suelo para luego sentarse sobre esta pensando q hacer...

En eso siente como alguien o algo la levanta del suelo...había sido una especie de cuerda que la lleva por los aires hasta depositarla en el interior de la carroza del príncipe ante los aplausos y exclamaciones de la multitud. Pequeño truco que le había dado un buen susto.

Sakura: q-que?-Mira su maleta a medida q se alejaban de ella perdiéndola rápidamente de vista-

Shaoran: Sakura? q sorpresa verte...-sonríe levemente sin poder ocultar la alegría del reencuentro-

Sakura -se sobresalta y lo mira-: Lo... lo mismo digo...-Muestra una sonrisa forzada, con todos los problemas q tenia sonreír era lo q menos le salia-

Shaoran-la mira unos momentos callado...estaba totalmente diferente… pero si solo había pasado un mes! su ropa lucia vieja y raída, y su cabello desordenado y mas largo q antes... tenia los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, y estaba aparentemente cansada-: tenes hambre?

Sakura niega con la cabeza y suspira bajando la mirada... tenia vergüenza de si misma y se moría de ganas por seguir llorando... peor no era correcto…

Shaoran-suspira-: q te parece si te quedas un rato haciéndome compañía? odio esta clase de cosas...

Sakura: esta bien...-Suspira con angustia fregándose los ojos q le ardían para luego mirar hacia afuera- como... hiciste para traerme?... no lo entiendo... y... xq a mi?-Lo mira-

Shaoran: son demasiadas preguntas y te ves cansada para escuchar las respuestas.

Sakura: es cansancio... pero no físico... yo diría q mental...-Sonríe avergonzada- me duele el hecho de pensar q tengo q seguir existiendo... estoy completamente sola... mi hermano murió hace un mes...-Suspira- todos rompen sus promesas...-Se lleva una mano al rostro cubriéndose los ojos, porque le contaba todo eso? Quería darle lastima? No…simplemente necesitaba hablar con alguien, deshogarse-

Shaoran-la mira sin saber q hacer, se había sentido increíblemente mal al oír las palabras de la castaña...suavemente paso su brazo x detrás de los hombros de la chica acercándola a el-: no estas sola...

Sakura: mi hermano me prometió cuidarse... y no lo hizo...-golpea levemente el pecho del ambarino sintiendo impotencia- el tonto no lo hizo... murió... no le importo dejarme sola... y lo peor es q yo no pude enterarme hasta ayer... nadie me dijo nada hasta ayer...

Shaoran: entendé q no lo hizo x q quiso... esa clase de cosas pasan... no es culpa de nadie...lo importante es q salgas adelante después de eso...

Sakura: es q... yo ya no puedo...-Suspira- yo ya no puedo hacer mas q vagar... ya no me importa lo q pase...-se seca los ojos serrándose de él-

Shaoran: no hables así...-acaricia su rostro- siempre hay soluciones...

Sakura: No hay... por mas q pienso no hay ni una sola...-mira el suelo-

Shaoran: mhh...si me dejas...puedo ayudarte un poco...

Sakura: no... Gracias... pero ya no quiero molestar a nadie...

Shaoran: no me molestas para nada, al contrario

Sakura asintió levemente, agotada.

Shaoran: ahora tranquila... no falta mucho, en cuanto termine vamos a desayunar juntos, queres?

Sakura -asiente mirando el suelo-: Q dirán... si ven al príncipe... comiendo con alguien como yo...-Suspira con tristeza-

Shaoran: a q te referís con eso?... explicame... cual es la diferencia entre vos y yo…

Sakura: Ninguna...-Suspira- no hay diferencia...-Mira hacia otro lado-

Shaoran: x eso mismo...deja de preocuparte x eso...

Sakura: si...-lo mira para luego bajar la mirada- me gustaría... poder buscar mi maleta... si es q no me la robaron... cosa q dudo... con la suerte q tengo...-Suspira-

Shaoran: llevas cosas valiosas ahí?

Sakura: para mi lo son...

Shaoran-asiente-: no te preocupes, mando a alguien a buscarla...-llama a una de las personas q viajaba en la parte de atrás del vehículo y luego de hablar con esta se va-

El castaño vuelve la vista a la calle, en donde la gente parecía divertirse con el espectáculo. En eso, siente algo caer sobre sus piernas... al volver allí la vista se da cuenta de q era la ojiverde quien, vencida por el cansancio general q cargaba desde hacia tiempo incluida con su mala alimentación, había caído dormida...

Shaoran la mira con ternura y la acomoda dejándola dormir, hasta q tiempo después llegan de nuevo al castillo. Una ves allí indico a una de las encargadas q llevaran a la castaña a una habitación del segundo piso, acto seguido fue a la sala de conferencias donde su padre y otras cuantas personas lo esperaban para una reunión. Esta duró hasta la tarde, cuando por fin estuvo libre subió a ver a Sakura quien ya había despertado.

Sakura: mmnh...-se fregaba los ojos cansada luego mira al ambarino y sonríe levemente-

Shaoran: estas mejor?-abre las cortinas dejando entrar la luz del sol-

La ojiverde cierra los ojos con fuerza debido que la luz repentina la enceguecía y luego suspira incorporándose.

Sakura-Mira q la ropa q llevaba ahora puesta no era la misma q la q tenia, un camisón de seda rosado la reemplazaba-: Gracias...-suspira abrazándose las piernas para luego apoyar la frente en estas-

Shaoran: no es nada...-mira hacia el jardín-

Sakura: yo... tengo una maldición no? Moleste a una de esas brujas gitanas... y me maldijo no es así?... x eso... todo esto me paso solo a mi...

El castaño la mira sin saber q decirle...realmente no podía hacer nada q pudiera hacerla sentir mejor… la impotencia de verla sufrir y no poder hacer nada lo consumía.

Sakura: Mi hermano era lo único q en realidad tenia... por mas q de vez en cuando peleáramos... yo lo quería mucho... y yo... yo no quería q mi hermano me dejara sola... pero sin embargo lo deje irse... y lo ultimo q le dije fue "escribime seguido"-Se cubre el rostro con las manos ya q las lagrimas volvían a hacerse presentes-

Shaoran-se acerca sentándose a su lado y pone una mano sobre el hombro de la joven-: tu hermano no querría q estés así...

Sakura: pero... duele... me siento mal... xq fui tan tonta de confiar 1 mes en el q no le pasaría nada, cuando en realidad había muerto... y me entere de la peor manera...-hace una pausa en la que lo mira- mi... mi hermano tenia muchas deudas... y ayer un cobrador fue y dijo q me fuera de 'su' casa... ya q al morir mi hermano le pertenecía...-Suspira mirando las sabanas-

Shaoran: entonces... no tenes a donde ir?

Sakura niega lentamente con la cabeza... luego suelta un suspiro ahogado y hunde el rostro en sus rodillas...

Shaoran: tranquilisate un poco...llorando no vas a solucionar nada...

Sakura: ya se... pero es lo único q me sale en este momento... perdón...

Shaoran: no tenes q pedirme perdón...lo q pasa es q me pone mal verte llorar...-suspira- mira, si queres podes quedarte acá hasta q encuentres otro lugar…

Sakura: no quiero q sientan lastima por mi... es desasido vergonzoso…-Suspira y luego levanta el rostro-

Shaoran: no es x eso... hace como prefieras, pensalo -suspira y se pone de pie-

Sakura lo mira y luego lo toma de la mano haciéndolo sentarse de nuevo, para después abrazarlo.

Shaoran-se queda inmóvil sin comprender-: q-q...? q pasa?

Sakura: p-perdón...-se separa de el pensando lo tonta que había sido al hacer algo así-

Shaoran-la mira-: no tenés q pedirme perdón...simplemente no te entiendo...

Sakura: yo... solo necesitaba un abrazo...-suspira y luego mira al ambarino para sonreír torpemente-

Shaoran-la mira uno instantes perdiéndose en sus ojos esmeralda, que parecían haber perdido su brillo, luego acaricia su mejilla y la abraza aferrándola a el-: perdóname vos a mi...soy un tonto...

Sakura: no hiciste nada malo, Shaoran...-le acaricia la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba-

Shaoran-se separa un poco de ella y la mira-: sabe q podes contar conmigo..

Sakura: si... muchas gracias...-Lo mira y le sonríe... el agudo dolor q sentía hacia un momento... se había vuelto tan leve q casi ni se percibía, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estando a su lado-

Shaoran: no es nada...-se pone de pie y acomoda las sabanas- podes quedarte el tiempo q quieras...

Sakura: no quiero ser una carga...-suspira y se sienta en el borde de la cama para luego ponerse de pie y quedar, sin darse cuenta, cara a cara con Shaoran a una distancia casi nula-

Shaoran: mh...-la mira a los ojos en silencio unos momentos- sabes bien q no es así, acá una persona mas o una menos no hacen diferencia

Sakura: no hace la diferencia...-repite ella-

Shaoran-desvía la mirada algo avergonzado-: x eso...no es molestia q te quedes...

Sakura: como digas...

Shaoran: voy a pedir q te traigan algo de almorzar...queres?

Sakura: gracias... pero... no tengo hambre...

Shaoran: tenes q comer para recuperar las fuerzas...además... estas mas delgada q antes...

Sakura -se abraza a si misma-: Puede ser...

Shaoran: mmh...puedo hacer algo para q no estes así?

Sakura: no creo...-Sonríe intentando mostrarse mas alegre para no preocuparlo- igual te lo agradezco...

Shaoran-suspira-: esta bien...-en eso se sobresalta al oír la puerta abrirse, al ver hacia allí descubre q Mei Lin acababa de entrar y miraba a ambos con desconfianza-

Mei Lin: ¬¬ q hacen?-Se acerca y empuja a la ojiverde lanzándola al suelo para quedar frente al ambarino- Te estaba buscando...

Shaoran: xq? pasa algo?

Mei Lin: u.ú q no te acordas? hoy es la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu papa...-Suspira llevando las manos a la cadera-

Sakura: oouch...-Suspira sobándose la cadera adolorida-

Shaoran: o.oU es verdad…-mira su reloj- mmh ya es algo tarde...bueno, esperame abajo, enseguida voy-extiende su mano hacia Sakura para ayudarla a ponerse de pie-

Mei Lin mira a la ojiverde q tomaba la mano de Shaoran y se ponía de pie.

Mei Lin: o.ó q haces?

Shaoran-la mira sin comprender y luego suspira-: enseguida bajo...esta bien?

Mei Lin: ¬¬ mmmh... si... no hagas nada raro...-Sale-

Shaoran-mira a Sakura-: bueno…ya tengo q irme...

Sakura: esta bien...-Suspira- Suerte...-Se sienta en la cama de nuevo-

Shaoran: perdona su comportamiento...ella es así...

Sakura: no te preocupes... estoy acostumbrada...-Sonríe y luego se acuesta mirando el techo-

Shaoran-asiente-: si necesitas algo podes pedírselo a alguna de las mucamas... nos vemos-sale-

Luego de vestirse Shaoran baja donde se encuentra con Mei Lin...estaba seguro q le esperaba una discusión...

Mei Lin: q hacías con esa? Encima solos en la habitación!

Shaoran: hablábamos...eso también te molesta?

Mei Lin: ¬¬ esa debe ser como todas esas tontas del harén... u.ú... mmhp!...

Shaoran: no... Ella es bastante diferente...-suspira- bueno, no deberíamos salir ya?

Mei Lin: Mph... bien...-Comienza a caminar hacia la puerta-

Shaoran la sigue y momentos después ambos salen al jardín donde la fiesta ya había comenzado...todos los saludaban amablemente mientras ellos sonreían simulando felicidad

La fiesta duro toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche... no dejaba de escucharse una suave música de fondo y se veían a miles de parejas bailando...

Shaoran estaba sentado a un costado de la pista bastante aburrido... se le hacían eternas esa clase de fiestas... solo deseaba irse a dormir luego de un día tan largo...

En la puerta, y algo escondida de la mirada de la gente, estaba la ojiverde quien miraba todo curiosa

Shaoran: o.o...Buenas noches -le sonríe al descubrirla-

Sakura: eh?-Lo mira- Buenas noches...

Shaoran: estas mejor?

Sakura: Si... Gracias...-Sonríe-

Shaoran: me alegro entonces...-bosteza- yo me voy a dormir...

Sakura: esta bien... pero tu novia va a molestarse si te vas sin avisarle...-mira hacia afuera-

Shaoran: es verdad -o-...-suspira y asiente, luego va donde Mei Lin-

La susodicha conversaba animadamente con un grupo de jóvenes para luego voltear y mirar al ambarino...

Shaoran: mhh Mei Lin... yo ya me voy...

Mei Lin: Q? Pero... no vas a bailar conmigo?-Suspira molesta- Claro... prefieres bailar con esas...

Shaoran: no es eso...-suspira- mmhh... q te parece si bailamos una canción?

Mei Lin: mmmph...

Shaoran: vamos...si?-le toma las manos-

Mei Lin: mmh bien...-Entrelaza sus dedos con los del ambarino y luego lo besa-

Shaoran le corresponde luego le sonríe, ambos van a la pista.

Ambos comienzan a bailar... La ojiverde los miraba desde donde estaba... xq le dolía tanto?... Suspira y camina de regreso a 'su habitación'...

Un rato después Shaoran se despide de Mei Lin... luego de entrar, de camino a su habitación pasa por la puerta del cuarto de Sakura... y escucha... gritos?

Repentinamente todo queda en silencio no sin antes escucharse uno ultimo ahogado

Shaoran duda un momento...se acerca y entre abre la puerta viendo hacia el interior…

Allí dentro... Ryu lo miraba fulminándolo con los ojos mientras sostenía a la castaña a la cual le tapaba la boca con una mano mientras q la otra viajaba por el interior del pantalón de su pijama...

Shaoran mira a ambos en silencio unos momentos...totalmente sorprendido...

La ojiverde lo miraba suplicando ayuda mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos incesablemente.

Shaoran: dejala...-dijo molesto dando algunos pasos hacia adelante.

Ryu: Mph... xq? si ella me pertenece...-Sonríe para luego mirar a la ojiverde- no?

Sakura cierra los ojos con miedo apretando los parpados con fuerza

Shaoran: no ves q te odia? dejala en paz... o será x las malas..

Ryu: q no!- Se pone de pie y patea al ambarino en el estomago tirándolo al suelo-

La ojiverde lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos dejando escapar un "MNH!" de su garganta llamando al príncipe preocupada...

Ryu: ahora mira desde primera fila lo q voy a hacer...-Sonríe con malicia para luego besar el cuello de la muchacha mientras movía sus manos q paseaba por el cuerpo de esta para luego subir y comenzar a soltar los botones de la camisa del pijama... la joven intentaba safarse sin éxito...

Shaoran: mhp...idiota...-se pone de pie dolorido llevando una mano al estomago, luego golpea con fuerza al joven en el rostro agarrándolo desprevenido, haciendo caer a Sakura sobre la cama al soltarla.

Ryu: mmmh... ya vas a ver imbecil...-se pone de pie limpiándose el labio el cual se había abierto levemente... Luego se lanza hacia Shaoran lanzándolo al suelo para luego quedar de rodillas sobre el y comenzar a golpearlo enérgicamente en el rostro- Esto es por interrumpir!

Shaoran se cubre con sus brazos logrando esquivar así algunos golpes, aunque el otro era mucho mas grande q el físicamente y tenia mas fuerza

Luego de un momento Ryu se detiene para caer inconsciente sobre el ambarino dejando ver detrás de el a la ojiverde con una percha de madera en la mano... la cual tira al suelo sorprendida de si misma...

Shaoran se incorpora algo mareado...tenia varias heridas en la cabeza q le sangraban.. Y los sonidos a su alrededor cada vez estaban mas apagados... poco a poco sentía como perdía la conciencia perdiéndose en la voz de la chica quien repetía asustada su nombre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Aquí les traigo el 4to capitulo! Muy pocos reviews en el anterior… me puse triste! Jaja agradezco a los que si dejaron su comentario y les pido nuevamente que lo sigan haciendo que es lo que anima siempre al escritor a seguir con sus historias, saber que son leídas y que gustan o no, se aceptan criticas constructivas xD

Jaja el próximo en una semana! Ja ne!


	5. Ruptura

**Doux sentiment**

**Summary:** ºDulce sentimientoº Shaoran pertenece a la realeza, Sakura es una joven común que pertenece al harén del príncipe. Tomoyo, la dulce y armoniosa hermana del ambarino, tiene un romance con el consejero del castillo... UA-S&S-T&E

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo V**

Ruptura

Sakura lo sostiene y lo ayuda a sentarse en la cama luego con la manga del pijama le limpia las heridas algo nerviosa x lo q había pasado.

Shaoran-se lleva el brazo a los ojos cubriéndose de la luz q lo molestaba, luego mira de reojo a la joven-: Sakura... estas bien...?

Sakura -asiente-: Gracias...-Suspira- no te muevas... voy a buscar algo con q limpiarte esa herida...-sonríe y luego de dejarlo con suavidad sobre la cama, camina hacia al baño de donde saca un par de algodones y alcohol y vuelve sentándose a su lado-

Shaoran seguía sentado sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados...sentía como cada golpe le dolía...comenzaba a adormecerse... perdiendo la conciencia…

Sakura: Shaoran... no te duermas... por lo menos hasta q termine... por favor...-Su tono sonaba preocupado-

Shaoran-la mira-: si...perdoname... no pude hacer nada...

Sakura: gracias por aparecerte...-Sonríe- si no hubieras intervenido el habría conseguido lo que quería...-se vuelve a lo q hacia limpiando la herida del chico-

Shaoran: no llego a hacerte nada no..?

Sakura niega con la cabeza callada.

Shaoran-suspira-: q bien... no me lo habría perdonado...-se deja caer de espaldas en la cama una vez q la joven termina de desinfectar su brazo-

Sakura: xq?-Lo mira para luego sentarse junto a el y curar las heridas q tenia en el rostro con cuidado-

Shaoran: xq... prometí q iba a cuidarte...

Sakura: es cierto...-sopla levemente la herida en la q había pasado alcohol para evitar q le ardiera al ambarino-

Shaoran: ya no te preocupes… estoy bien…-se sienta- deberías descansar

Sakura: dejame hacer esto... Shaoran... quiero hacer esto por vos...-Sonríe siguiendo con lo q hacia-

Shaoran: pero...decime...como estas?...

Sakura: estoy bien... ya no te preocupes por mi...-Lo toma del rostro y lo mira... luego le mueve lentamente la cabeza buscando alguna herida... al no encontrar mas suspira y se deja caer de espaldas en la cama-

Shaoran: gracias... ahora mejor dormí...-la mira y se pone de pie para q pudiera acomodarse en la cama-

Sakura: no te quedarías... hasta q me duerma?-Se sienta y lo mira-

Shaoran-asiente-: si, no te preocupes... de todas formas tengo q hablar con los guardias para q se lo lleven...-mira al joven q seguía en el suelo-

La castaña asiente y luego se acuesta cubriéndose con las sabanas

Shaoran-le acomoda la almohada para q estuviera más cómoda-: no va a volver a pasarte esto... te lo prometo...-acaricia con suavidad el rostro de la chica-

Sakura: gracias...-Suspira y luego cierra los ojos-

Shaoran: q descanses...

Sakura: Shaoran... hay algo q yo quería decirte antes de irme hace un tiempo...-Bosteza cansada-

Shaoran: decirme? q cosa?

Sakura: yo…-Se friega los ojos- yo quiero besarte...-Bosteza moviendo el rostro hacia la pared con los ojos cerrados- yo te quiero...-Hablaba en un susurro q la hacia verse mas inocente, como una niña pequeña-

Shaoran sonríe enternecido, aunque sabia q lo q decía no era del todo cierto

Sakura: me duele el pecho... cuando besas a tu novia...-Abraza la almohada para luego quedarse dormida-

Shaoran acaricia la cabeza de la castaña acomodándole el cabello... se veía tan bonita... tan dulce e inocente mientras dormía... como saber q parte de lo q decía era cierto?...le costaba no creerle… suspira y se pone de pie saliendo... momentos después vuelve a entrar con los guardias quienes se llevan a Ryu.

Este forcejeaba para soltarse intentando convencerlos de q el había sido la victima.

Los guardias sin prestarle atención se lo llevan. Shaoran se sienta nuevamente junto a la ojiverde quien dormía, temía dejarla sola.

Shaoran se voltea al oír q Mei lin lo llamaba a gritos mientras entraba a la habitación preocupada

Mei Lin: Shao...ran... ¬¬...

Shaoran la mira sin entender porque su enojo...no debía estar...asustada? preocupada? angustiada?...

Mei Lin: Yo vengo a buscarte por q me entere de lo q paso y veo eso!-Señala a la ojiverde quien dormitaba tranquilamente- Crees q por lo q paso te da ventajas de hacer lo que quieras?

Shaoran: espera...a q te referís con hacer lo q quiera?

Mei Lin: Primero bailaste con esa cualquiera... hoy q entro y te veo con esa pobretona... y ya van mas de una vez!-grita molesta-

Shaoran-suspira-: ya deja de gritar... vas a despertarla... no te das cuenta de como son las cosas?

Mei Lin: o.ó explicamelo entonces... a ver...

Shaoran: la ayude... xq estaba en problemas... no iba a dejarla así...no crees q eso esta bien?

Mei Lin: mmmh ella no merecía q la ayudes... no hizo nada para merecerlo...

Shaoran: cualquiera merece ayuda en una situación así

Mei Lin: mmh entonces mañana va a irse...

Shaoran: xq te molesta q este acá?... Mei lin... te recuerdo q esta es mi casa...

Mei Lin: pero vos sos MI novio... u.ú me molesta q una cualquiera se acerque a vos...

Shaoran: no me tenes confianza?

Mei Lin: a vos si... a ella no ¬¬

Shaoran: es suficiente entonces -suspira-

Mei Lin: u.ú no entendes q me preocupo por vos? No tendrías q estar con ella...

Shaoran: q tiene eso de malo?

Mei Lin: 1ro... o.ó mirala!... es... una pobretona... no se ni como hizo para estar en el harén... 2do es por tu bien... va a terminar haciendo algo q te lastime... claro-Se encoge de hombros- como todas las pobretonas...

Shaoran: no deberías ser así...-suspira- bien, escuche tu opinión, y la respeto, pero no coincido en eso

Mei Lin: mmh!-Suspira molesta y sale dando un portazo, el q despierta a la ojiverde sobresaltándola-

Shaoran mira a Sakura y luego suspira cansado.

Sakura: Q-que paso?...-Lo mira y luego suspira- deberías descansar Shaoran...

Shaoran: voy a quedarme con vos hoy...dormí tranquila...

Sakura: pero deberías descansar...

Shaoran: te molesta q me quede?-se pone de pie-

Sakura: n-no!... al... al contrario...-se sonroja- pero te ves cansado, Shaoran...-Lo mira preocupada-

Shaoran: no te preocupes x eso...

Sakura suspira y se estira tomándolo de la mano para luego hacer q se acueste junto a ella.

Shaoran: mh...pero...esto...

Sakura: Si no mal recuerdo ya había pasado algo parecido...-Le acaricia la cabeza y luego le sonríe- q descanses...

Shaoran: si... vos también...-baja la voz- Mei Lin va a matarme...-suspira-

Sakura: si es por tu novia... le decís q fue mi culpa...-Se acuesta pegándose un poco contra la pared- q descanses...-bosteza y luego se queda dormida-

Shaoran la abriga bien y luego también se duerme

Al día siguiente

La ojiverde despierta al sentir los rayos del sol darle de lleno en la cara para darse cuenta de lo cerca q estaba del ambarino... al parecer se había movido dormida en la noche, y ahora se encontraba así... se sonroja mirando el rostro del chico el cual tenia a una distancia tal de modo q sus narices se rozaran y se entre mezclaran sus respiraciones...

Shaoran -al sentir el calido aliento de la joven sobre su rostro abre un poco los ojos, al verla sonríe y acaricia su mejilla sin moverse-: buenos días...

Sakura: bu-buenos días...-traga saliva mientras sus mejillas tomaban un fuerte color rojo-

Shaoran: dormiste bien?

Sakura -asiente lentamente-: y… vos?

Shaoran: si, muy bien –sonríe amablemente-

Sakura: Y ya no te duelen los golpes?

Shaoran: menos q antes...

Sakura: me gustaría poder hacer algo para aliviarlo... pero no se me ocurre nada...-Sonríe avergonzada-

Shaoran: no te preocupes... me alcanza con verte sonreír...-se queda callado pensando en lo q acababa de decir...q estaba haciendo?-

La ojiverde suspira y le sonríe aliviada... luego baja un poco la cabeza de modo q su frente se rozara con el mentón del ambarino...

Shaoran: hacia mucho no dormía tan tranquilo...-comenta acariciando el cabello de la castaña cariñosamente.

Sakura: Me alegra q hayas dormido bien...-Hablaba suavemente-

Shaoran: pensaste en lo q te dije ayer? vas a quedarte?

Sakura lo mira fijo y luego asiente

Shaoran: eso me alegra...-sonríe-

Sakura: podría... hacer algo sin q te enojes?-Lo mira-

Shaoran: o.oU x q iba a enojarme..?

Sakura: puedo o no?

Shaoran: esta bien o.o

Sakura suspira y luego cierra los ojos para acercarse al ambarino hasta juntar sus labios en un beso, comenzó siendo un pequeño roce tímido…el castaño al comienzo se sorprende, pero enseguida sin poder evitarlo la toma del rostro correspondiéndole

Luego de un momento se separan debido a la falta de oxigeno en los pulmones... la joven se sonroja y baja la mirada...

Shaoran: eso...fue extraño...

Sakura: gracias... por no molestarte...

Shaoran: no puedo enojarme x algo así…

Sakura lo mira y sonríe todavía sonrojada pero feliz

Shaoran: xq lo hiciste?

Sakura: xq ya no podía retenerlo mas... perdón...-mira para otro lado avergonzada-

Shaoran-la toma del rostro con cuidado para q lo mire-: no te disculpes... pero Sakura...deberías pensarlo... un poco más...

Sakura: pensar q?...

Shaoran: pensar...en lo q me dijiste ayer... y en lo q acabas de hacer...

Sakura: estuve... mas de un mes pensándolo...-suspira y luego se sienta-

Shaoran: como ya te dije una vez... no me conoces realmente...

Sakura: podría si me lo permitís...-Lo mira-

Shaoran: es algo difícil... saber quien realmente te quiere... y quien esta con vos solo x quien sos...

Sakura: es cierto...-Mira al frente- pero la verdad... a mi no me interesa quien sos...-Se levanta-

Shaoran-le toma la mano-: sabes?...sos diferente... a las demás...

Sakura-Lo mira-: Diferente? en q sentido?

Shaoran: no se... me hiciste cambiar...-hace una pausa- pensé... en dejar a Mei Lin...

Sakura: q? y xq la dejarías?

Shaoran: x q no soy feliz con ella

Sakura: ya veo...-le acaricia la cabeza-

Shaoran: pienso buscar... a otro tipo de chica...

Sakura: yo pensé... q hacia tiempo q la venias buscando...-Sonríe- no te desesperes... ya vas a encontrarla...

Shaoran -asiente-: bajamos a desayunar?

Sakura: si...-Camina a la puerta-

Shaoran le toma la mano para sorpresa de la castaña y baja a su lado sin soltarla.

Ambos van al comedor donde estaban sirviendo el desayuno...Al verlos bajar juntos Mei Lin se acerca

Mei Lin: donde estabas? fui a buscarte a tu habitación hoy y no estabas ahi...-Mira su mano- y xq la estas agarrando de la mano!

Shaoran: deja de armar tanto escándalo…-suspira- tengo q decirte algo

Mei Lin: q?

Shaoran: Mei Lin... lo nuestro ya termino...

Mei Lin: q-que?-Lo mira sorprendida- es por esta no?-Mira a Sakura de reojo-

Shaoran: no le hables así...

Mei Lin: xq? de seguro debe estar acostumbrada...

Shaoran: mh... me molesta q la trates así... así q no vuelvas a hacerlo

Mei Lin: mph... de todos modos... yo voy a irme... ya q terminamos por 'ella' no tengo nada q hacer acá...

Shaoran: esta bien...suerte entonces...-se sienta junto a la castaña-

Mei Lin suspira molesta y luego se va a preparar sus bolsos para después irse completamente ofendida.

Eriol: o.o bendito seas Shaoran... bendito seas...-hablaba luego de un extenso silencio al ver a Mei Lin desaparecer por la puerta-

Shaoran: o.oU... ni q fuera para tanto

Eriol: T.T lo es!

Shaoran: jaja entonces... veamos...quien tenés para recomendar ahora?

Eriol: o.o tendría q ir a buscar mi 'extensa' lista...-sonríe divertido-

Shaoran: jaja claro claro…

Eriol: luego hablamos de eso...

Shaoran asiente y bosteza, luego mira a Sakura quien no había comido nada, simplemente miraba el plato en silencio...

Shaoran: desde ayer q no comes nada…

Sakura asiente y luego suspira tomando la taza con ambas manos... él sonríe con dulzura y luego mira hacia fuera. Eriol suspira mientras terminaba de desayunar para luego mirar a la ojiverde intrigado... esta come un poco y luego se apoya en la mesa mirando el techo...

Shaoran-mira a Eriol-: q tengo q hacer hoy?

Eriol: no hay mucho... solo unas cuantas reuniones...

Shaoran: mmhh... tendría tiempo de salir hasta el mediodía?

Eriol: mmh si... las reuniones son durante la tarde...-Se encoge de hombros-

Shaoran-asiente-: bien...-se pone de pie y mira a la castaña- te gustaría salir?

Sakura: eh?-Lo mira- como digas...-Sonríe-

Shaoran: o.oU pero... tenés ganas o no?

Sakura asiente y luego se pone de pie

Shaoran: bien, vamos...-le toma la mano y ambos salen al jardín-

El ojiazul los miraba irse sonriente y divertido... el príncipe había cambiado mucho en ese ultimo tiempo...

Shaoran-mira al frente-: pensaba q podríamos ir a comprarte algunas cosas...

Sakura: A mi?-Lo mira sin comprender- Gracias... pero no es necesario...-Sonríe-

Shaoran: quisiera regalarte algo de ropa o.o... No podes andar así vestida siempre...-sonríe-

Sakura sonríe avergonzada y luego toma con más firmeza la mano del ambarino... Ambos caminan hasta la ciudad... allí recorren diferentes negocios donde compran ropa...sentían la mirada fija en ellos. Sakura suspira y mira el suelo sonrojada...

Shaoran: mmh... q molestos son...-suspira-

Cuando terminan ambos regresan... no habían comprado mucho, ya q la ojiverde insistía en q no era necesario comprarle ropa... Al entrar Shaoran se sorprende al ver a su hermana conversando con Eriol. Sakura los mira en silencio y luego sonríe comprendiendo todo. El príncipe se despide de la joven ya que tenía reuniones pendientes, luego se acerca a Eriol quien parecía ni haber notado su presencia, si q prefiere no molestarlo y se va a seguir con sus obligaciones de la tarde.

El ojiazul q conversaba con la joven princesa sonríe tranquilamente...

Tomoyo: sos muy simpático... no dijiste antes q tenias q salir? o.o

Eriol: O.O Es cierto!-Se lleva una mano a la cabeza y hace una reverencia- hasta luego...-Sale apresurado-

Tomoyo se ríe y lo mira alejarse por el jardín

Eriol: Shaoran!-Se acerca-

Shaoran-se detiene y lo mira-: o.oU ahh reaccionaste?

Eriol: o.o... Vamos... tenes las reuniones después del almuerzo...

Shaoran: si, vamos...

El resto del día Shaoran y Eriol van de aquí para allá en las diferentes reuniones...al regresar cerca de la hora de cenar el castaño se va a bañar mientras q Eriol al entrar a la sala de estar ve a la princesa quien estaba sentada mirando el suelo en silencio mientras algunas lagrimas se deslizaban x sus mejillas

Eriol: o.o...-Se acerca y se arrodilla frente a la joven para verla a la cara- esta bien Princesa?

Tomoyo-se sobresalta y lo mira a la vez q secaba sus ojos-: si si, no es nada...-se pone de pie-

Eriol: segura? xq lloraba si no es nada?-Se pone de pie mirándola con preocupación-

Tomoyo: mhh... no es nada importante... gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien...

Eriol -la mira en silencio y luego suspira asintiendo-: No es nada... si necesita hablar con alguien sabe q estoy para lo q necesite...

Tomoyo lo mira unos instantes, luego asiente y sube a su habitación. Después de la cena... La ojiverde toma un pequeño cuaderno q tenia dentro de su maleta y un lápiz para luego salir al jardín... la luz de la luna era la única fuente de luz... al estar llena iluminaba dando visibilidad clara... La joven castaña se sienta en el césped apoyada contra un árbol y comienza a escribir...

Mientras, en ese mismo jardín, Tomoyo caminaba junto a un joven q había llegado ese mismo día...este le hablaba mientras ella se limitaba a asentir. Al escuchar voces Sakura mira para todos lados pensando donde esconderse... a lo q no se le ocurre mejor idea q treparse al árbol para no ser vista...

La pareja que se acercaba se sientan junto a ese mismo árbol, el joven abraza a Tomoyo quien permanece callada, luego de decirle algunas cosas en voz baja la despide con un beso en los labios y entra al castillo. Sakura mira al joven irse y luego a la princesa quien estaba aun allí sentada... si bajaba se enfadaría por pensar q la espiaba... se lleva las manos a la cabeza pensando q hacer... Tomoyo permanece allí un buen rato mirando el cielo...ya era tarde, así q estaba cubierto de estrellas. La ojiverde suspira y se mueve sin hacer ruido hacia el lado opuesto del árbol donde baja... Tomoyo la observa de reojo sin decirle nada. Sakura al sentir la mirada de la joven amatista voltea y ríe nerviosa... luego suspira y se sienta volviéndose a su cuaderno...

Tomoyo: q escribes?

Sakura: a veces escribo como me siento... historias... poemas... o también hago cartas q se q nunca voy a enviar...-Sonríe- escribo cartas a mi mama... a mi papa... y supongo q ahora tendré cartas q no entregar a mi hermano...-Suspira y la mira- pasa algo malo?

Tomoyo-niega con la cabeza-: como esta todo con Shaoran?

Sakura se sonroja y baja la mirada avergonzada

Tomoyo: o.o...va bien?

Sakura: Su alteza es muy amable conmigo...-Sonríe para si- me gustaría conocerlo bien... ya q el dice q no conozco todo sobre el...-La mira y sonrie avergonzada-

Tomoyo: el es algo especial...-vuelve la vista al cielo- es difícil saber q esta pensando...aunque últimamente lo veo mas contento...

Sakura: q bueno... no va a contarme por q se la ve triste, princesa? sabe... puede confiar en mi... yo no voy a decir nada a nadie...

Tomoyo: no es algo q tenga solución

Sakura: pero hablarlo va a hacerla sentir mejor...

Tomoyo-niega con la cabeza-: es algo difícil...

Sakura: como puede saberlo si no lo intento?...-Suspira y luego se vuelve a su cuaderno- no me haga caso... hable cuando se sienta mas cómoda para hacerlo...

Tomoyo-asiente y se pone de pie-: buenas noches...-entra-

Sakura la mira entrar y luego suspira mirando el cielo, en eso siente q alguien le cubre los ojos, lleva las manos hasta sus ojos intentando adivinar de quien se trataba, siente como la besan en la mejilla y sacan las manos de su rostro, Shaoran se sienta a su lado.

Sakura: hola...-Sonríe mientras cerraba su cuaderno y lo dejaba a su lado-

Shaoran: q haces aca tan tarde?

Sakura: nada en especial...-Sonríe estirando las piernas- miraba el cielo...

Shaoran: o.oU ahh...-se apoya contra el árbol-

La ojiverde recarga la espalda en el tronco mirando el cielo con una leve sonrisa

Shaoran: te ves contenta…

Sakura-Lo mira-: xq decís eso?

Shaoran: o.oU no se... te veo un poco mas contenta...-hace una pausa- mhh quería preguntarte algo…

Sakura: si... q pasa?-Sonríe-

Shaoran: mañana... habrá aquí una fiesta importante...en la q se anunciara el compromiso de mi hermana... y... me gustaría q vinieras...

Sakura: enserio queres q vaya?-Lo mira sin comprender-

Shaoran: o.o claro...

Sakura-Sonríe-: esta bien...-Mira al frente- la princesa esta comprometida?...-permanece pensativa- quizás por eso se la ve triste...

Shaoran: eso se arreglo ayer...-bosteza-

Sakura: es ese joven q esta dando vueltas por el lugar?-Lo mira-

Shaoran-asiente-: ella no esta de acuerdo, pero no se puede hacer nada

Sakura: si que se puede...-Suspira- xq no hablan con su padre?... mostrar q no estan de acuerdo...

Shaoran: ella se negó cuando se lo dijeron, pero nuestro padre dijo q la decisión estaba tomada

Sakura: ya veo...-mira al frente-

Shaoran-suspira-: pero bueno, siempre es así

Sakura: no tiene q ser así... no es justo... la princesa va a sufrir mucho por un compromiso con alguien a quien no quiere...

Shaoran: es verdad... -suspira-

Sakura baja la mirada avergonzada... había hablado de mas... suspira y toma su cuaderno para abrirlo y luego seguir con lo q hacia...

Shaoran-la mira y se pone de pie-: bueno...yo me voy a dormir

Sakura: q duermas bien...-Lo mira y luego sonríe-

Shaoran asiente y entra. La ojiverde permanece un rato mas mirando el cielo... luego se pone de pie y entra para luego irse a dormir...

------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Un nuevo capitulo terminado! El numero 5… ojalá les guste como los demás y a pedido de los fanáticos por fin comienza la problemática de Tomoyo y Eriol jejej… aunque recién se plantea y la de Sakura y Shaoran parece aprontar soluciones… bien! reviews onegai!

Gracias a: 2Miru, JENNIFER, Kitty-Sakurita, LAURA R., Ghia-Hikari, Serena, coolis17 por sus reviews! Esperamos dejen otro en este chap… sin mas que decir, nos vemos en una semana!


	6. Miradas, besos y caricias

**Doux sentiment**

**Summary:** ºDulce sentimientoº Shaoran pertenece a la realeza, Sakura es una joven común que pertenece al harén del príncipe. Tomoyo, la dulce y armoniosa hermana del ambarino, tiene un romance con el consejero del castillo... UA-S&S-T&E

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo VI**

Miradas, besos y caricias

Al día siguiente el lugar estaba muy conmocionado por los preparativos para la fiesta de la noche, se veía gente por todas partes ir y venir. La ojiverde despierta algo aturdida por todos los pasos q iban y venían y los gritos de gente indicando diversas cosas... luego de cambiarse sale de la habitación...

El revuelo afuera era increíble... cocineros, decoradores y muchas otras personas se encargaban de los últimos preparativos, mientras Shaoran hablaba con Eriol. El consejero se mostraba algo triste pero lo disimulaba bastante bien...

Todo pasó rápidamente... a las 8, horario en q los invitados comenzarían a llegar, Shaoran le pide a Eriol q fuera a buscar a Tomoyo q se encontraba en su habitación. Él asiente, contento de tener una excusa para verla, y luego camina hacia la habitación de la princesa donde golpea la puerta... Unos minutos después esta se abre un poco dejando ver los ojos de Tomoyo

Eriol: Princesa...-La mira quedándose callado luego suspira-

Tomoyo: q... q pasa..?

Eriol: Shaoran la esta buscando...

Tomoyo: para q me busca?

Eriol: Los invitados comenzaron a llegar...

Tomoyo: mmh...puedo pedirte un favor?

Eriol: Si… lo q quiera...-Sonríe-

Tomoyo: mh... decile a Shaoran q voy a ir después... trata de q no suban a buscarme...

Eriol: esta bien...-Suspira- se siente bien?

Tomoyo: si...-desvía la mirada-

Eriol: Esta bien...-Hace una reverencia y luego se aleja por el pasillo sintiendo que algo ocultaba-

Tomoyo lo mira irse...y si le pedía ayuda?... sentía q podía confiar en el...duda un momento y luego pronuncia su nombre haciéndolo voltear

Eriol: Si?-La mira para luego acercarse a ella-

Tomoyo: mmh...pasa…-abre la puerta-

Eriol asiente y luego hace lo q la joven le pedía con algo de sorpresa

Tomoyo: mmh... podrías guardar un secreto? -cierra la puerta y se sienta sobre la cama-

Eriol: Si... puede confiar en mi...-sonríe levemente-

Tomoyo: x favor no se lo digas a nadie...-lo mira-

Eriol-Asiente-: no voy a decir nada...

Tomoyo: yo... mh...hoy voy a irme…

Eriol: Q? a donde piensa irse princesa?

Tomoyo: no lo se realmente... pero voy a irme de aquí...esta misma noche...

Eriol: Princesa... xq quiere irse?

Tomoyo: no quiero hacer lo q mi padre me manda... y es la única forma de poder decidir por mi misma... supongo q al comienzo será difícil...

Eriol suspira y luego se arrodilla frente a ella mirándola a los ojos como nunca antes se había animado a hacerlo.

Tomoyo -lo mira sin comprender-: q pasa?

Eriol: le ruego q no se vaya princesa...-Suspira y se endereza un poco quedando bien cerca de Tomoyo-

Tomoyo-baja la mirada-: tengo q hacerlo...

Eriol suspira y luego, sin pensarlo, corta la distancia que quedaba entre el y la joven amatista para así besarla con dulzura... Tomoyo sorprendida por la reacción de Eriol se quedo totalmente inmóvil. Luego de un momento el ojiazul se separa de ella y se pone de pie nervioso...

Eriol: Lo siento...-Hace una reverencia avergonzado y luego camina hacia la puerta-

Tomoyo-se pone de pie y lo toma de la muñeca-: prometes... q no vas a decir nada...?

Eriol -suspira y asiente-: Pero... por favor... píenselo bien...-La mira-

Tomoyo: entende q...es lo único q puedo hacer...-se lleva la mano a los labios-

Eriol: no creo q lo único...-Suspira y abre la puerta-Cuídese...

Tomoyo: mmh...-duda un momento y luego suspira- no te gustaría...acompañarme?

Eriol: Yo soy... el consejero del príncipe... no puedo ausentarme... aunque me encantaría poder ir con usted...

Tomoyo: mh...ya veo...-lo suelta desilusionada-

Eriol -la mira en silencio y rápidamente le roba un beso-: Me gustaría poder cuidarla...-Suspira y luego sale-

Tomoyo lo mira alejarse apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, momentos después niega con la cabeza y entra de nuevo.

Abajo, los padres de Tomoyo y Shaoran comenzaban a preocuparse... al ver entrar a Eriol el castaño se acerca y le pregunta x su hermana

Eriol: Dijo q no se sentía bien... q luego bajaría... pero pidió q la dejaran sola...

Shaoran: ya veo...

Momentos después los demás invitados comienzan a aplaudir, Tomoyo acababa de entrar al salón con una sonrisa. Eriol la mira sorprendido... q no iba a irse? sacude la cabeza sin comprender nada... Tomoyo va hasta donde su pareja la esperaba y se toma de su brazo. El ojiazul la mira y suspira sintiendo una punzada en el pecho luego suspira y se aleja de la multitud...

La fiesta transcurre con normalidad... a media noche el padre de Tomoyo anuncia el compromiso de la chica con Kuran, el príncipe de un reino vecino, la multitud aplaude y luego de un brindis continua el baile. Sakura miraba a la princesa algo confundida... luego suspira y sonríe para después ver al ojiazul sentado en un banco alejado de todo con la mirada clavada en el suelo...

Shaoran-se pone de pie y mira a la castaña-: enseguida regreso...-camina hasta donde estaba Eriol y se sienta a su lado-

El joven de lentes miraba el suelo perdido luego suspira y mira el cielo.

Shaoran: o.oU...estas bien?

Eriol lo mira perdido y luego asiente para volverse al cielo nocturno...

Shaoran: mmhh en q pensas tanto?

Eriol: nada importante...-Se saca los anteojos y luego suspira-

Shaoran: mmhh actuas extraño...-suspira- pensé q éramos amigos, q podías contarme

Eriol: solo estoy algo cansado... fue un día largo con todas las preparaciones y demás...-se friega ambos ojos con una mano ya q le ardían un poco-

Shaoran: mmh es solo eso?

Eriol: y…-susurra- me molesta el sujeto q esta con la princesa... feliz?-Lo mira-

Shaoran: y xq te molesta? o.o no parece una mala persona...

Eriol: u.ú me molesta y punto...

Shaoran: jajaja pero decime xq

Eriol: O.ó xq si... quien se cree? q sea un príncipe no le da ese derecho-Sacude los brazos molesto-

Shaoran: o.oU así q...te gusta Tomoyo?

Eriol se detiene y se sonroja mirando el suelo.

Shaoran: eso es un si o.o...no me lo imaginaba…

Eriol: / te estas burlando?-Lo mira avergonzado-

Shaoran: jajaja no...

Eriol: ¬¬ mentiroso...

Shaoran-sonríe-: así q son celos...hablaste con ella?

Eriol -niega con la cabeza-: seria agregarle mas problemas con la situación q esta llevando...-Suspira mirando el suelo-

Shaoran: mmhh no se... creo q deberías decirle..

Eriol -mira sus anteojos y luego se los pone-: solo seria un problema... y eso es justamente lo que quiero evitar...

Shaoran-suspira-: es una lastima

Eriol -lo mira sin comprender-: q crees q piense si se lo digo?

Shaoran: imagino q va a ponerse contenta... esta pasando x un momento difícil... y ella te tiene mucho cariño… ustedes se conocen hace mucho…

Eriol asiente y mira al frente

Shaoran: es solo mi opinión-se despereza-

Eriol: esta bien... luego voy a decírselo...

Shaoran: me parece muy bien o.o...

La fiesta termina un par de horas después... desde lejos Shaoran y Eriol ven hablar a Tomoyo con su prometido, esta lo despide en la entrada y entra.

Eriol se pone de pie decidido y luego corre entrando en el lugar detrás de la princesa. La amatista subía las escaleras, al oír q la llamaban gira la cabeza

Eriol: me... me gustaría poder hablarte... en privado...

Tomoyo: ahora?

Eriol: por favor...

Tomoyo-asiente-: esta bien...-termina de subir las escaleras y lo espera, luego van a la habitación de ella-

El ojiazul permanece de pie junto a la puerta en silencio... buscando las palabras más convenientes...

Tomoyo: si, decime-se sienta a la vez q comenzaba a desarmar su trenza-

Eriol: Yo... quiero decir...-Mira el suelo y luego la mira decidido mientras apretaba los puños- Q yo desde hace tiempo q estoy enamorado de usted...

Tomoyo deja de hacer lo q hacia para verlo con sorpresa, el joven ojiazul la miraba en silencio...

Tomoyo-desvía la mirada a la vez q se sonrojaba-: yo...no se q decirte...

Eriol: no tiene q decirme nada... solo quería q lo supiera...-Suspira y hace una reverencia- con permiso...

Tomoyo: espera...no te vayas así...-se pone de pie-

Eriol -la mira-: q pasa?

Tomoyo: sabes... me quede... x lo q me dijiste antes...lo pensé y... no tiene caso escaparme de mis problemas...

Eriol: q bueno...-Sonríe-

Tomoyo: pero...ahora no se q deba hacer...

Eriol: perdón por confundirla princesa...-Suspira y luego le sonríe- a mi no tiene q decirme nada... yo me conformo con verla de lejos...-Abre la puerta-

Tomoyo-toma una de las manos de Eriol y con la otra vuelve a cerrar-: pero... -pone una mano sobre su rostro- yo no se... q es lo q quiero...

El ojiazul la mira en silencio... no podía desviar la vista por mas que quería... siempre q sentía su perfume creía volverse loco...La morocha lo miro en silencio unos cuantos segundos...luego se acerco a el hasta besarlo con suavidad. Eriol permanece estático unos momentos... luego la toma de la cintura correspondiéndole...Tomoyo al separarse lo mira fijamente. El joven la miraba con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro mientras la abrazaba por la cintura…

Tomoyo: sabes...-le acaricia la mejilla- si nos quedamos...nunca podríamos estar juntos...

Eriol: no volverías a ver a tu familia si nos vamos...-Suspira y apoya la frente en su hombro-

Tomoyo: mmh...si...es verdad...

Eriol: podríamos... conformarnos con ser amantes...-Sonríe levemente para si arrepentido de la tontería q acababa de decir, ella nunca lo aceptaría -

Tomoyo se queda en silencio meditando acerca de lo q acababa de decirle, Eriol hunde la frente en el cuello de la joven inhalando aquel perfume a violetas q le gustaba tanto.

Tomoyo: no lo se...-responde insegura-

Eriol: yo estaría dispuesto a eso...-La mira embobado-

Tomoyo: mmh...-cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por la situación-

Eriol la mira y luego le da un corto beso en los labios.

Tomoyo-le corresponde y luego lo mira-: esta bien...

Eriol sonríe y luego baja un poco la cabeza para besarla en el cuello... ella vuelve a cerrar los ojos disfrutando de los besos q el ojiazul le regalaba. Eriol la abraza con mas fuerza pegándola a el mientras seguía proporcionando pequeños besos en su cuello...

Tomoyo: mmh…Eriol...-hablaba en voz baja- es tarde...

Eriol asiente sin dejar de besarle el cuello...

Tomoyo-pone las manos sobre su pecho haciéndolo q la mire-: deberías irte...

Eriol: esta bien...-Suspira y la mira... para luego esbozar una sonrisa- Te amo, princesa...-Susurra en el iodo de la joven para luego besarla en los labios y soltarla-

Tomoyo-le devuelve la sonrisa y le da un rápido beso-: yo también...

El ojiazul sonríe y luego sale de la habitación... Tomoyo se queda unos momentos de pie frente a la puerta...recién se iba y ya lo extrañaba...suspira y se viste para dormir. Eriol camina hacia su habitación donde se cambia y luego se tira sobre la cama mirando el techo con una entupida sonrisa en el rostro...

-----------------------------------------

Al otro día... Tomoyo baja temprano a desayunar...se sentía bastante contenta... al llegar al comedor se encuentra con su prometido quien la esperaba para salir

Kuran: Tomoyo... te gustaría ir a dar un paseo?

Tomoyo: emh... es q...tengo cosas q hacer...

Kuran: no vamos a tardar mucho... vamos... si?

Tomoyo: esta bien...-mira disimuladamente hacia la escalera, al no ver a nadie suspira-

Kuran la toma de la mano y luego ambos salen… ella iba a su lado pensativa... no estaba muy convencida de lo q había sucedido la noche anterior...sabia q estaba mal...

Kuran: q pasa?-La mira de reojo-

Tomoyo: mmhh...Kuran...decime...-lo mira- q sentís x mi?

Kuran: o.o yo te quiero... y me alegra q estemos comprometidos...te adoro…

Tomoyo: mmh...pero si todo fue arreglado x nuestros padres...

Kuran: no me recordas no? Nosotros nos conocimos de chicos Tomoyo... desde entonces q yo vengo soñando con esto...-Sonríe mirando al frente-

Tomoyo: ya veo...-desvía la mirada sintiéndose culpable-

Kuran: xq la pregunta?

Tomoyo: quería saberlo

Kuran: ya veo...-La mira de reojo-

Tomoyo vuelve la vista al cielo...había comenzado a sentirse mal... a pesar de q no estaba enamorada de Kuran... el no merecía q lo engañara...

Kuran: te incomoda esta idea?-Mira al frente-

Tomoyo: mmh... no me agrada mucho q nos hayamos comprometido tan pronto...

Kuran: queres q te de tiempo...?

Tomoyo: tiempo?-lo mira-

Kuran -asiente-: para q lo pienses...-La mira-

Tomoyo-se encoge de hombros-: nada va a cambiar x eso...

Kuran: claro q si...-Suspira-

Tomoyo: nuestros padres lo decidieron... no les importa lo q sintamos...

Kuran -la mira-: A mi si me importa lo q sientas...-Sonríe con dulzura-

Tomoyo-toma su mano con un poco mas de fuerza-: yo estoy bien...

Kuran le sonríe y luego le besa la cabeza para después mirar al frente

Ambos caminan un rato x el jardín hasta sentarse a la sombra de un árbol... a lo lejos Tomoyo distingue la figura de Eriol, quien acababa de salir del castillo

El resto del dia transcurre con normalidad. Esa noche... luego de la cena... El ojiazul se acerca al príncipe para hablarle y le termina contando acerca de lo q había ocurrido la noche anterior con la morocha...

Shaoran: o.oU pero... no se supone q eso esta mal?

Eriol: si... pero... yo la amo demasiado... no me importa eso ya...-Miraba al frente perdido-

Shaoran: mmh... nunca llegaran a nada así...-suspira-

Eriol: ya se...-Suspira bajando la mirada-

Shaoran: no te desanimes... tal vez las cosas mejoren con el tiempo...

Eriol: si... bien... yo te lo conté por q se supone q somos amigos no?-Lo mira y sonríe-

Shaoran asiente y sonríe. En eso Tomoyo entra luego de despedir a Kuran en la entrada. Eriol la mira en silencio y luego sonríe... Tomoyo lo saluda con la mano. Eriol le devuelve el gesto tranquilamente...

Tomoyo-mira a su hermano y luego al ojiazul-: buenas noches...-sube a su cuarto-

Eriol mira la escalera pensativo... luego suspira y bosteza cansado...

Shaoran: no vas a ir a verla?

Eriol: creo q lo mejor será dejarla tranquila... no?-Lo mira sin saber q hacer-

Shaoran: o.oU no se...

Eriol-Suspira-: voy a verla...-Se pone de pie y camina hacia la escalera-

Tomoyo ya estaba en su habitación, se había puesto el camisón y sentada sobre la cama cepillaba su largísimo cabello oscuro, en eso escucha a alguien golpear la puerta...

La morocha deja el cepillo a un lado y abre algo cansada, al ver q se trataba de el ojiazul sonríe y lo hace pasar.

Tomoyo: como te fue hoy?-se sienta sobre la cama siguiendo con lo q hacia-

Eriol: Bien...-Sonríe- a vos?

Tomoyo-asiente-: también…

Eriol se sienta junto a ella y pone una mano en su pierna mientras q con la otra la abrazaba acercándola a si al tiempo q besaba su cuello y la hacia recostar sobe la amplia cama, ella sonríe cerrando los ojos.

Eriol: te extrañe... estuve todo el día pensando en vos... en q llegara el momento en q ese Kuran se fuera para poder venir a verte...-Hablaba en un susurro mientras le besaba el cuello-

Tomoyo: si...sabes...Kuran... hoy me dijo q me quería...q estaba contento con nuestro compromiso...-también hablaba en voz baja-

Eriol -se detiene y la mira-: y... lo queres a el?

Tomoyo-desvía la mirada-: cuando dijo eso...me sentí culpable...

Eriol: queres... q te deje en paz?-La suelta y luego la mira-

Tomoyo-niega con la cabeza-: yo te quiero...quiero q estemos juntos...-le toma las manos entrelazando sus dedos- Aunque este mal…

Él la mira y sonríe... luego le acaricia el rostro...

Tomoyo: te quedarías conmigo?

Eriol: queres q me quede?-Sonríe para luego besarle la frente-

Tomoyo asiente para luego besarlo en los labios

Eriol -Le corresponde y luego la mira-: Esta bien...-Sonríe y la acuesta para luego acostarse el a su lado y acariciarle el cabello-

Tomoyo lo abraza, y el besa en la frente mientras q acariciaba su espalda con la mano q tenia libre...Tomoyo se ríe al sentir cosquillas y cierra los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias

Eriol: q descanses...-Sonríe-

Ambos se quedan dormidos casi instantáneamente, tranquilos al sentir la respiración del otro a su lado, como si nada mas importara en el mundo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Llegamos con el 6to capitulo! Muy contentas con la cantidad de reviews y la respuesta de los lectores! Aquí por fin un capitulo dedicado exclusivamente a Eriol y Tomoyo…(tanto lo pidieron? Acá esta xDD!) Ojalá les guste el planteo… de a poco se irá desarrollando mas su historia… bien! respuestas a los lectores:

Ghia-Hikari: sip! Sakura por fin se decidió x Shaoran y el esta contento! Jajaja Veras q papel toma Eriol en la historia…

Lady Noemí: jajaja si, Shaoran es medio lento para darse cuenta xD pero ahora parece q x fin lo acepto! Mas adelante mas S&S

Kitty-Sakurita: me alegro q te haya gustado el chap!

LMUndine: q bien q te guste, espero tu review!

Serena: en este cap te di el gusto! Jaja todo de Eriol y Tomoyo! Ojala te guste!

Basileia Daudojiu: otra fan de Eriol/Tomoyo! Imagino q te habrá gustado el capi… espero tu review! Gracias por leer!

Angel of the watery: otra actualización semanal! Gracias por leer!

Y eso es todo por ahora… el próximo en una semana! Ya no falta tanto para el final! Jejeje… suerte! LKM! Ja ne!


	7. Desgarrado corazón

**Doux sentiment**

**Summary:** ºDulce sentimientoº Shaoran pertenece a la realeza, Sakura es una joven común que pertenece al harén del príncipe. Tomoyo, la dulce y armoniosa hermana del ambarino, tiene un romance con el consejero del castillo... UA-S&S-T&E

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo VII**

Desgarrado corazón

La princesa se despierta al sentir q tocaban la puerta...El joven ojiazul, dormido, se acomoda abrazado a la morocha...

Tomoyo: mmh...-se friega los ojos-Eriol...tocan la puerta...

Eriol: mmh... -.- no compro nada...-Se acomoda escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de la joven amatista-

Tomoyo-sonríe y se sienta en la cama desperezándose-: ya voy!-se levanta y acomoda su camisón para después abrir la puerta esperando encontrar a alguna de las sirvientas que le traían el desayuno.

Kuran: hola Tomoyo...-La mira sonriente-

Tomoyo: O.O...-sale cerrando la puerta tras si rápidamente- buenos días –sonríe nerviosa ante su presencia.

Kuran: o.o q pasa?-La mira curioso-

Tomoyo: no es nada, q raro verte tan temprano x acá...

Kuran: es q quería q saliéramos... o.ô estas bien?

Tomoyo: si si...

Kuran: se te ve tensa... o.ò...

Tomoyo: solo algo distraída...es q acabo de despertarme…

Kuran: o.o como digas... entonces...salimos?

Tomoyo-asiente-: esperame abajo, tengo q cambiarme

Kuran: si...-Sonríe y luego baja-

Tomoyo suspira mas aliviada y entra de nuevo, Eriol estaba sentado fregándose los ojos para luego ponerse sus anteojos... ella busca algo de ropa para ponerse algo apurada.

Eriol: o.o q pasa?-La mira ir de un lado a otro-

Tomoyo: era Kuran...-comienza a vestirse-

Eriol: Ya veo...-Mira el suelo pensativo-

Tomoyo: podría haber descubierto todo...-suspira sentadote frente al espejo ya cambiada mientras se arreglaba el cabello-

Eriol: Tranquila...-Se pone de pie y luego camina hasta quedar detrás de ella mirando el reflejo de la joven mientras le masajeaba los hombros, la chica solo suspira-

Eriol: no te pongas nerviosa... si?-Se agacha hasta poder apoyar el mentón en el hombro de la joven-

Tomoyo: eso intento...pero me preocupa lo q podría pasar...

Eriol: no te va a pasar nada...-Sonríe- yo no haría nunca algo q te hiciera mal... si llegan a descubrirnos yo voy a hablar...

Tomoyo: es q no me preocupo x mi...-se voltea y lo mira- si lo descubre... no se q podría pasarte...

Eriol: no pienses en eso... no va a pasar nada...-Sonríe-

Tomoyo: como estas tan seguro?-le toma el rostro con ambas manos-

Eriol: no se... es un presentimiento…

Tomoyo: prometeme q vas a estar bien...

Eriol: te lo prometo...-Sonríe y la besa-

Tomoyo-le corresponde y se pone de pie-: ya tengo q irme...saldré con Kuran...

Eriol: u.u bien...-Suspira- anda con cuidado...

Tomoyo-asiente-: tene cuidado al salir... q no te vean...

Eriol: si...-Se pone de pie y sonríe... luego abre la puerta y al ver q no había nadie sale-

Momentos después Tomoyo también baja, Kuran, quien esperaba en la entrada, al verla sonríe...

Tomoyo: a donde vamos?-habla mostrando un fingido ánimo.

Kuran: primero a desayunar juntos...-Sonríe-

Tomoyo: esta bien ...-ambos se sientan, allí también estaban Eriol y Shaoran-

Eriol miraba a Kuran de reojo y luego comía en silencio... sentina los celos carcomerlo por dentro…Tomoyo escuchaba lo q Kuran le contaba... esa noche irían juntos al teatro y luego a su castillo del joven. Eriol se atraganta al escuchar la última proposición... luego se agacha en el suelo mientras la ojiverde asustada por su reacción se levantaba y lo ayudaba dándole leves palmadas en la espalda...

Shaoran: o.oUU estas bien?

Eriol: si... solo trague mal…

Sakura: te pusiste morado...

Eriol: estoy bien... gracias...

Tomoyo-lo mira de reojo y luego a Kuran-: mmh bien... vamos entonces...

Kuran: si...-Sonríe y se pone de pie-

Tomoyo: mmh...-mira a los demás- nos veremos luego...

Eriol -la mira de modo significativo y suspira-: Vaya con cuidado, princesa...

Tomoyo: si... -sale con Kuran-

Sakura los mira irse y ladea la cabeza para luego ver al ojiazul q se ponia de pie...

Shaoran: o.oU q pensas hacer?

Eriol: Yo? ir a hacer mi trabajo...-Suspira y lo mira-

Shaoran: o.oU ahh... no te preocupes, Tomoyo sabe lo q hace...-suspira-

Sakura: o.oU no entiendo nada...-Dice para si y luego mira al ojiazul quien asiente mirando a su amigo y luego de pedir permiso camina hacia su habitación.

El resto del día pasa con tranquilidad...cerca de las 11 Tomoyo y Kuran salían del teatro, él la miraba sonriente mientras caminaban hacia el carro del joven...así van hasta el castillo del muchacho. Una vez allí... el joven príncipe le muestra la habitación donde ella pasaría la noche...

Tomoyo: gracias...q descanses-sonríe amablemente.

Kuran la mira en silencio y luego la besa tomándola por la cintura... la morocha se sobresalta...luego le corresponde, el joven la estrechaba mas contra el haciendo el beso mas feroz... luego entra en la habitación cerrando la puerta para después besarle el cuello...

Tomoyo: mh...Kuran... estoy cansada...-dice en voz baja-

El joven no la escuchaba... Seguía proporcionando besos en el cuello de la joven mientras sus manos subían por su espalda hasta encontrar el moño q sostenía el vestido... jugo un momento con este hasta finalmente desatarlo...

Tomoyo: de verdad... quiero dormir...

Kuran: sshh...-La mira con dulzura para luego besarla en los labios mientras sus manos subían a sus hombros para correr el vestido-

Tomoyo se sonroja adivinando sus intenciones...luego siente el vestido caer al suelo y como su espalda se apoyaba en la cama con suavidad dejando al chico sobre ella.

Kuran: te amo Tomoyo...-Hablaba con suavidad mientras besaba su hombro y acariciaba la suave piel de la chica.

Tomoyo-toma su rostro para mirarlo-: Kuran...no me parece el momento...

Kuran -la mira y suspira con desilusión, luego se levanta sentándose en el borde de la cama-: perdóname...-Se pone de pie-

Tomoyo se incorpora, levanta su ropa del suelo y comienza a vestirse

Kuran: q descanses...-Sale-

Tomoyo suspira aliviada… por un momento había sentido miedo...luego se acuesta en la cama quedándose dormida con rapidez.

ºAl día siguienteº

Tomoyo se levanta y luego de arreglarse baja...después de despedirse de Kuran regresa a su castillo. Al entrar se encuentra con Eriol quien acababa de levantarse.

Eriol: q dolor de cabeza...-Suspira hablando para si y luego mira a Tomoyo sonriendo- Hola... como estas?

Tomoyo: bien...

Eriol -la mira a los ojos-: q pasa? te ves rara...

Tomoyo-niega con la cabeza-: no es nada...solo estoy algo cansada...

Eriol: entonces... deberías ir a descansar...-Sonríe-

Tomoyo-asiente-: nos vemos después…-sube a su habitación-

El ojiazul la mira hasta perderla de vista...luego va a seguir con sus cosas... Por la noche, todos cenan a excepción de Tomoyo q permanece en su habitación.

Luego de la cena... el joven pone un plato en una bandeja y sube a la habitación de Tomoyo donde golpea la puerta...

Tomoyo tarda un rato en abrir... ya estaba lista para dormir...al ver q se trataba de Eriol lo hace pasar

Eriol: vine a traerte la cena... deberías comer algo...

Tomoyo-asiente-: gracias

Eriol deja la bandeja con comida sobre la mesa de la habitación y luego la mira con una tranquila sonrisa...ella mira la comida en silencio

Eriol: come un poco aunque sea... solo un bocado y me haces feliz...-La mira preocupado al ver su actitud-

Tomoyo: comeré mas tarde...

Eriol -suspira y mira el suelo-: q pasa?

Tomoyo: no pasa nada...

Eriol: estas rara...-Suspira- pero si no queres contarme esta bien...

Tomoyo levanta la cabeza... sus mejillas estaban húmedas y su cara mostraba tristeza, Eriol la mira preocupado y luego la abraza... ella llora sobre su hombro en silencio mientras el le acaricia la cabeza. La joven lo abraza con fuerza como temiendo que se fuera.

Eriol: q paso?-insiste-

Tomoyo permanece en silencio sollozando sin soltarlo, Eriol suspira y luego le besa la cabeza... no podía dejar de preguntarse q había pasado para q ella estuviera llorando así... le dolía en el alma verla triste…Unos momentos después se separa un poco y lo mira secándose los ojos.

Eriol: te sentís mejor?

Tomoyo-asiente-: perdóname..

Eriol: xq?

Tomoyo: x todo esto... te hago pasar un mal momento...

Eriol: No es problema eso... no tengo q perdonarte nada...-Sonríe y le acaricia el rostro- me gusta poder ayudarte...

Tomoyo: soy una tonta...-susurra apenada-

Eriol: no... No lo sos..-Le seca los ojos con los pulgares-

Tomoyo-suspira-: ayer..

Eriol: Ayer...?

Tomoyo suspira con angustia y le cuenta todo lo ocurrido con Kuran

Eriol: q...que?... voy a matarlo...

Tomoyo-le toma la mano-: tranquilo...

Eriol: pero... como pudo atreverse a algo así... ¬¬...

Tomoyo: estamos comprometidos... no esta mal en realidad...

Eriol: pe...pe...pero...

Tomoyo-le acaricia el rostro-: ya no te preocupes...estoy bien...

Eriol: Esta bien...-Suspira mirándola-

Tomoyo: pero tuve miedo..

Eriol: Tranquila...-La abraza-

Tomoyo suspira y se queda a su lado sintiéndose mas tranquila, él

le acaricia la espalda intentando confortarla...

Tomoyo: me gustaría q pudiéramos estar juntos...

Eriol: a mi también...-Suspira- juntos en serio...

Tomoyo: si...

Eriol -la mira-: Mejor come un poco si?...

Tomoyo: no tengo hambre..

Eriol: por favor... te va a hacer bien...

Tomoyo niega con la cabeza y mira las sabanas

Eriol: esta bien...-suspira y la besa en la mejilla- Descansa un poco...

Tomoyo asiente y luego se sienta entre sus piernas haciendo q la abrace, el chico apoya el mentón sobre la cabeza de la joven y suspira acariciándole el brazo...Tomoyo cierra los ojos adormecida

Eriol: voy a cuidarte hasta que te duermas...

Tomoyo: no podes quedarte...?

Eriol: Ehmmm si queres, esta bien...-Sonríe y la besa en la frente-

Tomoyo: gracias...

Eriol sonríe estrechando el abrazo... la amatista se acomoda en su pecho y se duerme, enseguida el acuesta y luego se queda su lado mirándola dormir hasta también caer dormido.

A media noche sienten como alguien toca enérgicamente la puerta... y ambos se despintan sobresaltados. Eriol mira la puerta con los ojos bien abiertos...

Tomoyo: quien…crees q sea?

Eriol: no…no se...-La mira algo inquieto-

Tomoyo: y... si no abrimos?

Eriol: van a preocuparse... y va a ser peor..

Tomoyo: pero... q hacemos..?-ante el silencio de el suspira- : mh... bien... tengo q abrir...-se pone de pie con algo de temor-

Eriol se pone de pie detrás de la puerta... ocultándose en caso de ser necesario, la chica abre lentamente...para su sorpresa ve allí a varios guardas y a su padre.

Tomoyo: q.. q hacen aquí tan tarde?

Padre: venimos a confirmar un rumor...

Tomoyo: rumor?...

Guar1: Así es princesa...

Tomoyo: mmh... q dice ese rumor?

Guar2: q usted esta viéndose a escondidas con el consejero del príncipe...

Tomoyo: mhp...de donde sacaron esa tontería? es tarde, y quiero dormir...

Guar1: permítanos por lo menos asegurarnos...

Tomoyo: no es necesario

Padre: vamos Tomoyo, no tenes nada q ocultar o si?

Los guardias la miran en silencio ante el silencio de la chica quien sólo baja la mirada.

Padre: entren y revisen el lugar

Los oficiales del rey asienten y entran descubriendo finalmente al ojiazul quien miraba el suelo apenado.

Padre: llévenselo-dijo enfadado saliendo-

Tomoyo: no! déjenlo el no tiene nada q ver..-se abraza a Eriol-

Guard1: Princesa... suéltelo... el no tiene perdón...

Eriol-Suspira y le sonríe-: No te preocupes...

Tomoyo-niega con la cabeza-: no... No se lo lleven...-sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas-

Guard2: Princesa... x favor no haga mas difícil nuestro trabajo...

Tomoyo: déjenlo... no hizo nada malo...-pedía mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Papa: q esperan? lo quiero ya mismo bajo arresto!

Los guardias asienten y luego colocan unas esposas al ojiazul y se lo llevan en silencio... Tomoyo se queda arrodillada en el suelo sollozando mientras murmuraba palabras que nadie llega a escuchar...hasta quedar sola ya que todos habían salido.

ºAl día siguienteº

El rey hablaba con Tomoyo intentándola hacer entrar en razón, el joven Eriol había sido sentenciado por traición. Y la pena era la muerte.

Tomoyo: q? No pueden hacer algo así! Prometo no volver a verlo... pero no hagan algo así...

Papa: ya esta decidido, es lo q merece…

Guard1: El traidor esta siendo enviado ahora mismo al sitio de ejecución...

Tomoyo: mh...puedo verlo...?

Los guardias miran al rey esperando la respuesta... el anciano duda un momento y luego accede aclarando q hubiera estricta vigilancia. Así, ambos guardias siguen a la princesa hasta la celda donde tenían al ojiazul quien miraba el suelo, luego de poner la llave en la segura cerradura le permiten pasar.

Eriol-La mira-: Tomoyo...

Tomoyo: ...perdóname...-se acerca y lo abraza con fuerza-

Eriol: no te preocupes... perdoname vos a mi... estas pasando esto por mi culpa...-La abraza acariciándole la cabeza-

Tomoyo: no... Es mi culpa... nunca debí aceptarlo... vos...-hace una pausa- vas a morir... x mis caprichos... yo te quiero...

Eriol: Tomoyo... yo prefiero morir... q a vivir una vida sin vos...-Sonríe y se saca los anteojos, los cuales les da luego- te los regalo...-Sonríe- para q tengas algo de mi... y te acuerdes de lo mucho q te amo...-Intentaba mostrarse fuerte ante la joven mientras sentía como su voz se quebraba... no por miedo... sino por pensar q ella sufriría al momento de su muerte-

Tomoyo: pero... me prometiste q ibas a estar bien... q te ibas a quedar conmigo...

Tomoyo-lo abraza con más fuerza sollozando-: no... Me vas a dejar sola...

Eriol: Yo no haría eso...-Suspira-

Tomoyo: es mi culpa... x pedirte q te quedes...

Eriol-Le acaricia el rostro-: no te culpes...-sonríe- no tenes la culpa de nada...

Tomoyo-lo mira sin dejar de llorar-: xq tengo q quererte tanto?...-lo besa-

El ojiazul le corresponde y luego la mira secándole las lagrimas...

Tomoyo: te prometo... q no voy a olvidarte nunca... sos la personas q mas quiero...-le acaricia el rostro-

Eriol sonríe mirándola con atención grabando cada detalle en su cabeza...Los guardias abren la celda ya q se había cumplido el tiempo, la morocha besa a Eriol por ultima vez y luego sale sin dejar de observarlo. Él sólo le sonríe hasta perderla de vista... luego suspira mirando el suelo de nuevo.

Tomoyo regresa a su habitación... de la q no sale en los siguientes 3 días...Al 4to día... Kuran decide ir a verla... todos estaban muy preocupados... la joven casi no comía, y no hablaba con nadie.

Su prometido toca la puerta y al no recibir respuesta decide entrar.

Kuran: Tomoyo?-La mira-

La morocha levanta el rostro, ya q estaba sentada en su cama mirando las sabanas.

Kuran: Tomoyo... como estas?-Sonríe amablemente para levantarle el ánimo-

Tomoyo: mh... a q viniste...?

Kuran: A invitarte a salir... tenes q tomar aire...

Tomoyo niega con la cabeza

Kuran: Tomoyo...-Suspira y se sienta junto a ella-

Tomoyo: deberías estar molesto...

Kuran: xq?-la mira-

Tomoyo: x lo q paso...

Kuran: no es tu culpa... seguro el te había llenado la cabeza... vos no serias capaz...-Le acaricia el rostro-

Tomoyo: yo lo quería mucho Kuran...

Kuran: no... el te obligo a quererlo...

Tomoyo-niega con la cabeza-: el...logro enamorarme… como nadie mas lo hizo…

Kuran suspira y mira el suelo sabiendo que ya la había perdido.

Tomoyo-lo mira-: lamento haberte mentido... te lastime... y no lo merecías...

Kuran: Esta bien...-Suspira-

Tomoyo: gracias por entender...-se friega los ojos q estaban enrojecidos-

Kuran: Voy a hablar... para q se cancele nuestro compromiso...-Se pone de pie y la ve asentir- Cuidate...-Sale cerrando la puerta-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Terminado el 7mo cap con un total de 52 reviews! Estamos contentísimas con el resultado… llegaremos a los 100 reviews? Ojala siiii! Vamos por mas! Jaja ya tenemos en mente otra historia de sakura tmb de E&T y S&S… probablemente la subamos después de que esta termine, y no le falta tanto… unos 4 caps mas!

Ahora si, llegó el momento de agradecer…

Shiko-chan: digamos q saku y shao ya están juntitos aunque no formalmente… y como verán, lo de Tomoyo se pone peor!

Katelau: Y Tomoyo no se casa… pero lo q pasa es mas triste no?

Basileia Daudojiu: Meilin ya apareció, Shao quiere a Eriol asi q no se opone con q salga con Tomoyo… y bueno… su historia con él es verdaderamente trágica.

Ghia-Hikari: a los SS los dejamos de lado un tiempo para dedicarnos a TE… jeje y este cap? Q te pareció?

Lady Neomi: jaja otra vez digo, para SS habrá q esperar un poco, ya hubo mucho de ellos xDD

Dollisapi: gran final? Mmhh veremos si te gusta el q se aproxima! Espero otro review de tu parte!

Rena: me alegro q te guste la hisotiria! Ahora da un giro mas triste! Ojalá isgas leyendo! Suerte

Chii: por ahora, y un tiempo, no mas S&S ya tuvieron demasiado protagonismo xD! Mas en el final otro poco!

Serena: No digas eso de Eriol, si ellos nunca hicieron nada de eso? Tienen un romance mucho más sentimental como supongo q habrás notado en este chap.

LMUndine: Si es triste, y tiene graves consecuencias no?

Itzia-Hime: gracias! Me alegra q te guste la historia!

Bien! termine con los reviews q son 11! Me pone re contenta recibit tantos, espero mas! Porque… cuantos mas review mas rapido actualizo y mejor será el contenido de cada capitulo… sigan siendo lectores tan expresivos q me levantan el animo! Los q tmb escriben fics entienden lo lindo q es leer reviews viendo q tu historia SI se lee, y q el tiempo y esfuerzo q dedicaste valió la pena… asi q sigan dejando su comentario! Mil gracias!

Suerte LKM lectores! Ja ne!


	8. Besos curativos

**Doux sentiment**

**Summary:** ºDulce sentimientoº Shaoran pertenece a la realeza, Sakura es una joven común que pertenece al harén del príncipe. Tomoyo, la dulce y armoniosa hermana del ambarino, tiene un romance con el consejero del castillo... UA-S&S-T&E

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo VIII**

Besos curativos

Pasan un par de meses...con el tiempo Tomoyo se siente mejor... y comienza a salir y a comer mas... parecía que sus heridas habían comenzado a sanar, por fin habían asumido la muerte de Eriol.

La ojiverde miraba a la joven princesa en silencio... en parte entendía como se sentía... ella también había perdido a sus seres queridos... Luego del almuerzo... Sakura se acerca a Tomoyo y la mira sonriente...

Sakura: te gustaría salir a dar un paseo?

Tomoyo-asiente-: esta bien

Ambas salen del palacio a caminar por el pueblo... esto, en alguien de su clase, por lo general no estaba permitido, peto al saber la situación emocional por la que transitaba su hija, el rey lo admitió.

La morocha iba en silencio acompañada x Sakura, al llegar se detiene en un puesto a ver lana... la princesa últimamente dedicaba la mayoría de su tiempo a tejer... era algo q le gustaba y la ayudaba a relajarse, a pasar el tiempo ocupada en algo útil.

En eso... una voz bastante conocida la llama... el encargado del lugar era... no... no podía ser...Tomoyo lo mira sin poder creerlo...tenia q estar soñando... quería decir algo, pero la voz no le salía...tenia q estar en un error...no podía ser real...

Eriol: o.oU Señorita... se encuentra bien?-La mira sin comprender -

Tomoyo:..E-Eriol...?-se animó a decir al borde del llanto.

Eriol: o.o como sabe mi nombre?... la conozco?

Tomoyo siente como de sus ojos caían lagrimas silenciosas...luego lo abraza ocultando el rostro húmedo en su cuello.

Eriol: Se siente bien? Señorita... le duele algo? xq llora?

Tomoyo: estas bien...no puedo creerlo...-murmura sin soltarlo-

Eriol permanecía callado sin entender nada... luego, su cuerpo prácticamente se mueve solo abrazando a la joven...

Tomoyo: no entiendo nada... como es q estas con vida?...pero no importa...estoy feliz...

Eriol: me conoce? xq... es la primera vez q la veo...-la separa un poco de el y la mira curioso-

Tomoyo-la mira sin entender...tarda unos momentos en comprender sus palabras-: q... q dices?...

Eriol: pregunte si la conozco...

Tomoyo: claro q si...Eriol...soy yo...Tomoyo...-le acaricia el rostro-

Eriol: Tomoyo? La... la princesa?-La mira sorprendido y luego se aleja haciendo una reverencia- Cuando lo siento... no la reconocí...

Tomoyo lo mira en silencio... no entendía... no se acordaba de ella? xq..?...

Eriol -hace repetidas reverencias y luego la mira-: Q-que la trae a mi negocio?

Tomoyo: no... Te acordas de mi no?

Eriol: o.o como no acordarme... usted es la princesa de este país...

Tomoyo-suspira angustiada-: me alegra ver q estas bien...aunque no recuerdes nada sobre mí...

Eriol: gracias...-sonríe-

Tomoyo-mira el suelo-: ya me voy...gracias por todo...-sale-

Eriol: E-espere!-La sigue- no iba... a comprar esto?-Le muestra unos cuantos ovillos de lana dentro de una bolsa, la cual le da- Se lo regalo...-Sonríe-

Tomoyo-asiente-: gracias...podré tejer algo bonito con esto...

Eriol -le sonríe-: Cuídese princesa...-Voltea y vuelve a su negocio-

Tomoyo se queda de pie mirando el lugar de trabajo del ojiazul, una parte de ella se sentía feliz... no había muerto...estaba bien y era feliz...aunque no entendía como la había olvidado...como todos sus sentimientos habían desaparecido...

Tomoyo regresa al castillo y allí les cuenta lo ocurrido a Sakura y Shaoran para ver su opinión.

Sakura: o.o era el en serio?-Ladea la cabeza-

Tomoyo -asiente-: yo tampoco lo entiendo...

Sakura: pero... el...-Mira a Shaoran- el no había...?

Shaoran: eso se supone...pero no debe haber sido así..

Sakura: y... xq no hablan con su padre y le preguntan? o podrían sacar información de otro lado...-Sonríe mirando a la joven frente a ella-

Tomoyo-niega con la cabeza-: no se q fue lo q paso...pero estoy segura q es el...con saber q esta bien me basta... no quiero traerle problemas...

Sakura: pero... si en realidad lo queres lucha...-La mira-

Tomoyo: tengo miedo...-la mira- no quiero q vuelva a estar en peligro x culpa mía...

Sakura: mmh...-Permanece pensativa un momento- queres q yo averigüe q paso...?-Sonríe-

Tomoyo: mh...esta bien...

Sakura: puedo ir y decir q lo vi por casualidad... mientras piensen q no lo viste no pasara nada...

Tomoyo-asiente-: gracias...

Sakura: no es nada...-Sonríe-

Mas tarde, la castaña cumple con su promesa y habla con el padre de Tomoyo...este le explica q para no tener q matarlo habían borrado su memoria... y llevado con su familia. Luego de escuchar atentamente la historia del rey, la ojiverde sale al jardín buscando a la joven amatista...

Tomoyo recolectaba flores en el jardín con las q hacia un bonito ramo

Sakura: al fin-Sonríe corriendo hacia ella-

Tomoyo la mira y se sienta a su lado

Sakura: Como te dije... cumplí mi promesa... yo siempre las cumplo...-Sonríe contenta-

Tomoyo: o.o...y... q averiguaste?

Sakura-le explica todo-: pero no entiendo algo…puede ser q haya algo q tomes y te borre la memoria?

Tomoyo: no tengo idea...

Sakura -se rasca la cabeza pensativa-: Bien... dijo eso solamente...-Sonríe- perdón...

Tomoyo: es mucho, mil gracias Sakura...

Sakura: no fue nada...

Tomoyo-mira las flores q llevaba en la mano-: ahora puedo estar tranquila...xq se q esta bien... y q tendrá una vida feliz...

Sakura: no creo q feliz...-Mira al frente- debe ser muy triste andar por ahí sin recordar la mitad de tu vida...

Tomoyo: esta con su familia... debe ser feliz... tiene q serlo…

Sakura: pero... no con la persona q en realidad ama... debe ser muy triste...-Suspira-

Tomoyo: no lo recuerda... así q no sufre x eso..

Sakura -suspira-: como se sentirá no recordar nada?-Mira al frente-

Tomoyo: propones... q intente hacerlo recordar?

Sakura la mira y asiente.

Tomoyo: no crees q...sufriría mas así?

Sakura: y ahora? no crees q también sufre ahora? y no solo el... también sufrís vos... para haber borrado la memoria pudo ser a ambos... seria mas fácil...

Tomoyo-desvía la mirada-: en un par de días es su cumpleaños...

Sakura: entonces anda a verlo... saludalo y luego habla con el...

Tomoyo: mh…si...-la mira- eso voy a hacer...gracias-sonríe y la abraza-

Sakura -le acaricia la cabeza y luego le sonríe-: No hay nada q agradecer...

Así pasan con calma los días siguiente...y llega sin demoras la mañana del cumpleaños de Eriol, 12 de Febrero, Tomoyo decide ir a verlo... tal como había estado planeando.

El joven seguía allí, en la tienda donde lo había visto la ultima vez... sonriéndole a cada persona q entraba en su negocio...

Para su suerte, al ser martes a la tarde, en el lugar había poco movimiento...El ojiazul mira al ultimo cliente irse y luego suspira estirando los brazos con cansancio. Al ver q el lugar ya estaba vacío, Tomoyo decide entrar...en sus manos llevaba una canasta de mimbre

Eriol: Bienvenida...-Mira a la joven con una sincera sonrisa-

Tomoyo: mmh hola...feliz cumpleaños...-le entrega la canasta-

Eriol: o.o... Como sabe... q es mi cumpleaños?-Sonríe para luego mirar la canasta- Se lo agradezco mucho...

Tomoyo: no es nada... no es mucho...pero es q no tuve demasiado tiempo...-en el interior había una bufanda y un ramo de flores-

Eriol: Muchas gracias...-Sonríe- no debió molestarse...

Tomoyo lo mira unos instantes callada...luego lo toma del rostro y lo besa con dulzura.

Eriol -se separa notablemente sorprendido-: P-Princesa...

Tomoyo: no...no...sentiste nada?

Eriol: y-yo...-Se sonroja-

Tomoyo-saca de su bolsillo un estuche y de este los lentes q Eriol le había dado-: los recordas?

Eriol: eso es...-Mira los lentes pensativo... luego se lleva una mano a la cabeza sintiendo un agudo dolor-

Tomoyo: estas bien?-lo mira preocupada-

Eriol: S-si...-La mira-

Tomoyo-suspira-: perdoname...-toma los lentes y vuelve a guardarlos- esto fué una mala idea...

Eriol: Q cosa fue mala idea?

Tomoyo: venir aca... intentar hacerte recordar...es egoísta...

Eriol: Recordar?-La mira confundido y luego sonríe- gracias por preocuparse por mi...

Tomoyo-baja la mirada-: como no iba a preocuparme?...si sos la persona q mas quiero...

Eriol: Es... curioso...-Sonríe- Usted dice quererme... pero a mi me duele mucho la cabeza cuando intento recordar donde fue q la vi...-Suspira-

Tomoyo: Debe ser porque…recordarlo...seria doloroso...

Eriol: xq? a mi me gustaría saber... q significa esta laguna mental q tengo en la cabeza...

Tomoyo: son recuerdos.. q tal vez...seria mejor olvidar... y seguir adelante…

Eriol: xq?

Tomoyo: xq te traerían dolor... ahora q tu vida es feliz… podría arruinarse…

Eriol: Serias feliz... si no sabes nada mas q tu nombre?

Tomoyo: q dirias... si te dijera... q nosotros estábamos enamorados?

Eriol permanece en silencio mirándola... podría ser eso? la princesa... fijándose en alguien mediocre como el?

Tomoyo: me crees?

Eriol: es cierto eso?-la ve asentir, su corazón empezaba a acelerarse- pero... como pudo ser? yo no recuerdo haber estado dentro del palacio...

Tomoyo: trabajabas allí...

Eriol: Trabajaba ahí?-Permanece pensativo un momento y luego abre bien los ojos para después agacharse sintiendo un agudo dolor de cabeza-

Tomoyo: Eriol! estas bien?-se arrodilla frente a el sosteniéndolo x los hombros-

Eriol: s-si... no es nada...-Sonríe apenado-

Tomoyo: mejor me voy...

Eriol: N-no...-La toma de la mano-

Tomoyo: solo hago q te sientas mal...

Eriol: Pro favor... no te vayas...

Tomoyo-lo mira unos instantes y luego asiente- esta bien..

El joven la mira y sonríe

Tomoyo: descansa un poco...voy a preparar algo de te...-va a la cocina-

Eriol la mira ir a la cocina y luego suspira cerrando el negocio...

Tomoyo-regresa con una taza de te y luego mira sorprendida el lugar-: xq cerraste?

Eriol: xq... me gustaría descansar en mi cumpleaños...-Sonríe-

Tomoyo-asiente-: me parece bien...-le da la taza-

Eriol le sonríe y luego mira la taza, de repente miles de imágenes borrosas comenzaron a hacerse presentes en su cabeza... luego el agudo dolor regreso a el haciéndolo comenzar a ver borroso, luego se lleva la mano a la cabeza dejando caer la taza al suelo y cae inconsciente...Tomoyo asustada lo sostiene a la vez q lo llamaba numerosas veces repitiendo su nombre

Luego de unos minutos q parecieron eternos el ojiazul despierta y mira a la joven q lo sostenía para sonreír...

Tomoyo: estas bien?-despeja su frente separando el flequillo con cuidado.

Eriol: Tomoyo...-Le acaricia el rostro-Pensé q no te volvería a ver...-Le acaricia el cabello luego se arrodilla en el suelo-

Tomoyo-abre mas los ojos-: me...me...recordas?

El joven asiente y luego le toma el rostro...

Tomoyo: no puedo creerlo...esto es un sueño...

Eriol: nos pellizcamos para asegurarnos?-Sonríe-

Tomoyo sonríe y luego lo besa y el ojiazul le corresponde abrazándola por la cintura para luego acercarla mas a el...

Tomoyo: espera...-lo mira- Eriol...esta mal...no podemos volver a cometer el mismo error...

Eriol: ya se...-Suspira-

Tomoyo: no podemos estar juntos...

Eriol: q triste...-Suspira mirando el suelo-

Tomoyo: me alegra q estés a salvo...

Eriol: No te hicieron nada no?

Tomoyo-niega con la cabeza-: mi compromiso se cancelo...

Eriol-Suspira-: no te hicieron nada malo...q alivio…-Sonríe-

Tomoyo: no puedo seguir sin vos...te extraño...

Eriol: perdoname...-La abraza-

Tomoyo: no me pidas perdón...nada es tu culpa...

Eriol: Yo te deje sola...-Suspira- perdoname...

Tomoyo-le acaricia el rostro-: ya no hablemos sobre eso..

Eriol: Te necesito mucho...-Suspira-

Tomoyo: sabes...si hay una manera... de q estemos juntos…-hace una pausa- estarías dispuesto... a escaparte conmigo?

Eriol-Sonríe-: Escaparnos juntos?-asiente y luego la besa- harías eso por mi?

Tomoyo: ya te lo dije muchas veces, sos la persona q mas quiero...lo q mas deseo es q estemos juntos... no me importa el precio…

Eriol: Esta bien...-Sonríe y la besa de nuevo-

Tomoyo-se incorpora-: bien...entonces...nos veremos acá cerca de las 10...si?

Eriol: si...-se pone de pie- voy a estar esperándote...-Sonríe-

Tomoyo-asiente-: nos vemos...cuidate mucho...-lo besa y sale-

Eriol la mira irse y luego se va a preparar sus cosas, miles de duda invadían su mente, pero ya nada le importaba mas que estar junto a su querida amatista.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Y una semana después de la "muerte de Eriol" vengo con esta actualización para salvarnos de la muerte con la q nos amenazaron muchos lectores xD! Vieron q no se moría? Jejje como nos creyeron capaces de esooo? Contesto a sus reviews!

Shiko-chan: jaja sip, se arregló todo… faltan algo así de 3 capis para el final… así q espero disfruten los que quedan!

Itzia-Hime: q bien q te guste! Y Kuran no era tan malo al final!

Katelau: No era definitivo jejej… espero te guste este chap en donde la pareja vuelve a reunirse!

Naoko fujiwara: Acá en este capitulo la explicación a tu pregunta!

Basileia Daudojiu: jaja sip, el otro cap quedo triste en especial en la parte en la q se despiden…

Rena: jaja ahora no me mataras? xDD! No no, Eriol no se muere… lo q no se sabe aún en si ellos lograran estar juntos…

Lady Neomi: jajaj estas desesperada xDD! Todas las respuestas en este capi, me doy cuenta de q Eriol es un ninio popular o.O…

Ying fa: jajaja no soy malaa! Ya se arreglo el problema.

Sakurita14: gracias por lo de los 100 reviuews! Aunke noi creo llegar xD! Mas SS habrá al final de la historia, primero veremos q pasa con Eriol y Tomoyo… gracias por tu RR!

Undine: Aquí el capi 8! Que va dedicado a toda la gente que lloro con el anterior xD!

Ghia-Hikari: Otra mas q quiere matarnos….mejor me escondo xD aunke ya lo solucionamos así q espero no sigas con ganas de tirar las bombas y eso… jaja espero te guste el capi!

Chii: jaja sip, pobre de los dos xD SS habrá al final!

Serena: jajaja y bueno… son los giros de la historia!

13 RR! Q lindoo! Q felicidad! Espero q sigan asi! Jajaja ahora, antes de irme, quiero comentarles el tema de la nueva historia que ya comenzamos a subir… también es de SCC y tiene como protagonistas a las dos parejas de este fic (EriolxTomoyo y SakuraxShaoran) el titulo es "Hole in my soul" y es una historia de detectives… espero la lean a ver q les parece!

Ahora si me retirooo! Hasta el próximo viernes, Ja ne!


	9. Abandonando perjuicios

**Doux sentiment**

**Summary:** ºDulce sentimientoº Shaoran pertenece a la realeza, Sakura es una joven común que pertenece al harén del príncipe. Tomoyo, la dulce y armoniosa hermana del ambarino, tiene un romance con el consejero del castillo... UA-S&S-T&E

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo IX**

Abandonando perjuicios

No pasan demasiando tiempo separados, a las diez de la noche Tomoyo estaba en el lugar acordado llevando en sus manos un bolso pequeño. Allí el ojiazul la esperaba mirando el cielo distraídamente

Tomoyo: buenas noches –sonríe-

Eriol: buenas noches

Tomoyo: estas listo?

Eriol: si... y vos?

Tomoyo-asiente y le toma la mano-: vamos

Eriol: estas segura?... tu vida va a cambiar por esto...-La mira-

Tomoyo: ya lo se...

Eriol: esta bien...-Sonríe y luego comienza a caminar-

Tomoyo iba a su lado en silencio, su única preocupación era donde pasarían la noche…

Al día siguiente

Shaoran y Sakura desayunaban con tranquilidad...cuando el padre del primero entra en el lugar con apariencia dubitativa.

Padre: Shaoran...-Lo mira-

Shaoran: o.oU q pasa?

Padre: quiero hablarte...

Shaoran: sobre q?

El rey fija sus ojos Sakura... esta se pone de pie y luego de hacer una reverencia sale entendiendo que estorbaba.

Padre-se sienta-: Hijo... cuando piensas dejar de jugar y disponerte a buscar a tu esposa...

Shaoran: mmh... a q te referís con "jugar"?

Padre: Hijo... esa chiquilla... -o- solo la tenes por diversión... deja de jugar de una buena vez con ella... es hora de q te plantees una relación seria con alguien de tu altura…

Shaoran: mhp... no pienso en casarme todavía... además yo no lo considero un juego...

Padre: q es entonces?

Shaoran: no somos nada formal...pero la quiero mucho..

Padre: La queres?-Sonríe divertido-

Shaoran-asiente y suspira molesto-: q es lo gracioso?

Padre: entonces q esperas?...

Shaoran: q cosa?

Padre: casate con ella... no es el tipo de chica con q soñaba pero… si la queres… yo necesito q estés listo para hacerte cargo del reino, hijo... me estoy poniendo viejo...

Shaoran: u/ú no podría pedirle matrimonio

Padre: xq?

Shaoran: somos jóvenes para algo así...

Padre: pero... yo quiero ver a mi hijo casado... cumplí mi ultimo deseo...-Suspira- no quiero morir y dejar todo así...

Shaoran: en algunos años mas...tal vez...

Padre: Dios sabe si yo muero el mes q viene-Suspira resignado-

Shaoran: vamos, no te hagas el dramático

Padre: u.ú bien...-Suspira- va a ser esa chica?

Shaoran: eso creo...

Padre: Interesante...-Permanece pensativo- y tu hermana?

Shaoran: q pasa con ella?

Padre: quería saber donde estaba... ayer actuaba bastante extraño...

Shaoran: en su habitación supongo o.o

Padre: Bien...-se pone de pie y sale a los jardines-

Al ver al rey salir... La ojiverde se asoma mira al ambarino...Shaoran la mira también...se preguntaba si había oído todo...

Sakura: ya esta?

Shaoran: si...

Sakura: bien... o.o se molesto por algo? Hiciste algo malo?

Shaoran-se ríe- : no

Sakura: q bien…

Shaoran-se queda pensando unos momentos, luego mira a la castaña-: mmhh...Sakura... vos... q sentís x mi?

Sakura: yo ya te lo dije varias veces...-se sonroja-

Shaoran: mmh...pero...

Sakura: Pero... no te conozco bien... no?-Sonríe levemente- siempre me decís eso...

Shaoran: si...

La castaña suspira y mira la ventana...

Shaoran-se pone de pie y le toma las manos haciendo q se sienta a su lado-: pero... en este tiempo q te quedaste acá... te tome mucho cariño…

Sakura: Gracias...-Lo mira y sonríe-

Shaoran le acaricia la mejilla y luego x impulso la besa suavemente en los labios, ella permanece un momento sorprendida... luego reacciona y le corresponde...

Shaoran-al separarse le sonríe-: ya tengo q irme... nos vemos luego

Sakura: Si... anda con cuidado...

Mientras, Tomoyo y Eriol aun dormían... se habían refugiado en el subsuelo de una fabrica abandonada, en las afueras del pueblo.

El ojiazul despierta al sentir un ligero dolor en el cuello... luego se endereza y mira a la joven q descansaba su lado...Momentos después Tomoyo despertó fregándose los ojos aun algo dormida... no había dormido bien por el sitio incomodo donde habían pasado la noche.

Eriol: o.o... Buen día...

Tomoyo: buenos días...-sonríe-

El joven le sonríe, luego hace q se siente en sus piernas y la abraza...

Tomoyo: mmhh tengo sueño..-bosteza-

Eriol: Dormí un poco mas...-Le acaricia la cabeza-

Tomoyo: mmh...pero... deberíamos irnos...-se acomoda cerrando los ojos-

Eriol: yo voy a despertarte después...-Le besa la frente-

Tomoyo: esta bien...gracias…-se duerme-

El ojiazul la mira dormir un rato mientras le acariciaba la cabeza...Así pasan un par de horas, y la morocha despierta ya sintiéndose mas descansada

Eriol: Dormiste bien?

Tomoyo: si -se pone de pie y le toma las manos ayudándolo-

Eriol: Entonces vamos...-Sonríe-

Ella asiente y ambos salen del lugar con cuidado, enseguida continúan caminando sin un rumbo determinado.

Tomoyo: mmhh... Eriol... a donde vamos a ir?

Eriol: no se...-Suspira-

Tomoyo: mmh... tenemos q pensar algo...es peligroso q estemos x acá..

Eriol-Asiente-: tenes razón... pero... seria mas seguro para vos volver al palacio...-La mira preocupado-

Tomoyo: no quiero volver...ya te dije quiero quedarme con vos...-le toma la mano-

Eriol: Pero... es inseguro q sigamos así...

Tomoyo: xq inseguro? q podría pasar?

Eriol: Moriría si te pasa algo malo...

Tomoyo-niega con la cabeza-: yo voy a estar bien...lo q me preocupa...es q podría pasar si nos descubren…

Eriol: A vos nada... yo te prometo q no te va a pasar nada...-Sonríe-

Tomoyo: no podría soportar separarme de vos de nuevo... no como esa vez...-mira el suelo angustiada-

Eriol suspira y la abraza

Tomoyo: x eso tenemos q irnos pronto...

Eriol: Esta bien... tranquila...

Tomoyo asiente y cierra los ojos serenándose...la idea de perderlo la angustiaba no quería estar sola de nuevo...

Eriol: No voy a separarme de vos...

Tomoyo -asiente-: gracias...

Eriol: no me agradezcas...

Tomoyo-sonríe y le toma la mano-: vamos…

Eriol-Sonríe y asiente-: Vamos...

Cerca de la hora de la cena, cuando Shaoran regresa luego de un día complicado, se encuentra con q todos andaban de un lado a otros preocupados y al ver a Sakura le pregunta q sucedía

Sakura: La princesa no esta por ningún sitio...-Le da una pequeña nota q llevaba su nombre- encontré esto... y preferí dártelo...-Sonríe-

Shaoran toma la nota y la lee con atención la delicada letra de su hermana menor.

_"Querido Hermano, para cuando leas esto yo ya estaré lejos... o eso espero... quiero q sepas q agradezco tu apoyo... y q me duele despedirme de esta manera cobarde... pero quiero irme... por mi sueño... te quiere, Tomoyo"_

Shaoran la lee en silencio y luego sonríe para si

Sakura: o.o xq sonreís? la princesa desapareció y vos sonreís...-Lo mira desesperada sacudiendo los brazos- q dice, q dice?

Shaoran-la mira-: se fue con el..

Sakura: con el?-Permanece un momento pensativa y luego sonríe-

El padre del ambarino al verlos tan tranquilos se acerca desesperado... q hacían ahí parados?... La ojiverde toma rápidamente el papel y lo esconde suspirando mientras escuchaba el sermón del rey a su hijo...Shaoran lo escucha en silencio sin decirle nada, esto lo desesperaba aun mas.

Padre: y por eso... solo dios sabe si mi linda hija esta bien... q le habrá pasado? Donde estará...

Shaoran: ya deja de preocuparte...seguro esta bien

Padre: y como podes asegurarlo o.ó no te importa tu hermana...?

Shaoran: confío en ella...

Padre: mph... por esto tu compromiso va a tener q adelantarse... vas a tener q buscar una esposa cuanto antes...

Shaoran: u.ú ya te dije q no

Padre: Vas a hacer lo q yo digo...

Shaoran: claro q no...-hace una pausa- deberías saber xq Tomoyo se fue... se canso de q quieras dirigir su vida...

El gran hombre lo mira en silencio...

Padre: Yo hago lo q es mejor para ella! ...

Sakura: Y q es lo mejor para ella?

Padre: bueno... eso es... o.ó no te importa lo q es...

Shaoran: no creo q lo mejor para ella sea separarla de la persona q quiere...

Padre: o.ó y quien es esa 'persona' mmh?

Shaoran: de verdad no lo sabes..?

Padre: mph... ese Eriol ni la recuerda... o si?

Shaoran: ...estuvo deprimida durante 2 meses...q no quería ver a nadie... date cuenta de q lo quería muchísimo... y vos x tus caprichos arruinaste su vida...

Sakura: debería buscarla y disculparse, Alteza...

Padre: con q derecho me decís eso!-Mira a la ojiverde-

Sakura: Va a perder a su hija por esto... quiere eso?

Shaoran-suspira-: dejalo, no lo entiende

Padre: mmh... vamos a busca a Tomoyo...-Suspira y se va a hablar con unos guardias para luego salir.

Shaoran: espero no los encuentren...

Sakura sonríe mirando como todo personal salía por la puerta...

Shaoran-suspira-: y ahora quiere casarme...-se queda pensando-

Sakura -se ríe por lo bajo-: No te preocupes...-Le da leves palmadas en la cabeza-

Shaoran: u.ú como para no preocuparme...

Sakura: deberíamos buscar a la princesa también...

Shaoran-asiente-: vamos

Ambos salen del lugar...

Tomoyo y Eriol almorzaban en un lugar pequeño en las afueras del pueblo, cuando de repente comienzan a escucharse sonidos de caballos...Tomoyo se sobresalta y mira hacia fuera. Allí varios caballos se detenían... dejando pasar a un par q llevaban un carro del cual baja el rey...

Tomoyo-se pone de pie y toma la mano de Eriol-: tenemos q irnos...

Eriol: s-si...

La pareja se dispone se dispone a escapar por la puerta trasera del lugar, pero el Rey entra... este al ver a su hija la abraza...Tomoyo cierra los ojos con fuerza... xq todo siempre tenia q salirles mal?...pero esa vez seria diferente...no iba a permitir q se llevaran a Eriol...

Padre: Hija... al fin te encuentro... q bueno q estas bien...

Tomoyo: mh...soltame…

El rey la mira sorprendido y luego la suelta... mira a Eriol quien sonríe nervioso y luego suspira...

Tomoyo seguía sin soltar la mano de Eriol mientras miraba a su padre con determinación.

Padre: Bien... ya entendí...-Mira a su hija- podríamos volver... Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: no quiero volver

Padre: es por el?-Señala a Eriol con la cabeza-

Tomoyo: voy a quedarme con Eriol...y no me importa lo q digas... ya tome la decisión...

Padre: Bien...-Suspira- esta bien... pero... volvamos...-Extiende la mano-

Eriol-Suspira-: Supongo q nos separamos de nuevo..-La mira-

Tomoyo: no…-lo mira y luego a su padre- si queres matarlo vas a tener q quitarme la vida a mi también… porque esta sin el… para mi es lo mismo q estar muerta…

Padre: Quien dijo eso... u.ú podemos volver? antes de q cambie de opinión...

Tomoyo: mh... ya te dije... q quiero quedarme con el...

Padre: yo dije q no seria así?-La mira-

Tomoyo: eso dijiste antes...

Padre: da igual lo q dije antes...-Suspira- no quiero perderte, hija...

Tomoyo-lo mira sin comprender-: estas diciendo... q puedo volver... y estar con el?

El hombre asiente tranquilamente, ella lo mira sin poder creerlo

Padre: podemos volver ahora?

Tomoyo-asiente y se aferra del brazo del ojiazul, luego lo mira-: vamos?

Eriol asiente mirando todo sorprendido. Así todos regresan llegando al castillo al anochecer.

El padre de la joven decide hacer una fiesta celebrando la aparición de su hija y también anunciar su noviazgo con el antiguo consejero... Todos estaban muy felices por el regreso de la chica y xq pudiera estar junto a la persona q quería.

La fiesta se mostraba tranquila... luego de un momento, la ojiverde ve a la ex novia del príncipe... con... no, no podía creerlo... con Ryu? Pero... q hacia el ahí? sin pensarlo comienza a alejarse buscando esconderse...Shaoran mientras hablaba con Eriol pero al ver a Sakura alejarse rápidamente se pregunta q pasaba y la alcanza. La joven seguía caminando mientras se repetía a si misma q debía salir de allí...Shaoran la toma de la muñeca al lograr alcanzarla, la ella se voltea asustada

Sakura: dios...-Suspira llevándose una mano al pecho-

Shaoran: o.oU... q pasa?

Sakura lo abraza asustada, su respiración estaba afectada.

Shaoran: Sakura? tranquila...q pasa?

Sakura: No me dejes sola... por favor...

Shaoran-se separa un poco de ella para mirarla-: no te voy a dejar sola...pero decime q pasa...

Sakura: Es q... vi a Ryu... entrar...

Shaoran: esta acá?... q hace acá?

Sakura: No... no se... esta con... la chica q era tu novia-Se calla intentando recordar el nombre-

Shaoran: con Mei lin? mmh q raro...

Sakura suspira y luego lo abraza con temor.

Shaoran: no te preocupes...no te va a pasar nada..-le acaricia la cabeza-

Luego de un momento de silencio... ambos se sientan para q así la ojiverde q tiritaba se calmara un poco...

Shaoran: no estes asustada...no va a hacerte nada...-le acaricia el rostro- yo estoy con vos...

Sakura: si...-Suspira-

Shaoran: esperame acá, esta bien? voy a hablar con mi padre para que lo saquen de aquí.

Sakura: pero...-Lo toma de la mano-

Shaoran: pero?-la mira-

Sakura: esta bien...No tardes…-Suspira y lo suelta intentando calmarse-

Shaoran-se arrodilla frente a ella-: tranquila... enseguida vuelvo -sonríe y se aleja perdiéndose entre la gente-

La castaña lo mira irse en silencio, luego mira al frente cuando repentinamente todo se pone oscuro algo le cubría los ojos... al tocar descubre q era un pañuelo... luego siente q no puede moverse nerviosa, intenta gritar pero le cubren la boca con una mano mientras q la otra bajaba por sus hombros para entrar dentro del vestido

Ryu: Hola... Sakura...-Su tono de voz era malicioso y muy bajo, para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo-

Sakura: mmnh!-comienza a temblar.

Ryu: No... No... No te asustes... no voy a hacer nada q no quieras...-Se ríe para luego besar el cuello de la ojiverde-

Mei Lin: bien bien...los dejo solos... yo tengo otras cosas q hacer...

Sakura: mmmh...-Las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos mojando el pañuelo-

Ryu: Anda tranquila...-Sonríe- yo voy a cuidarla bien...

Mei Lin-asiente-: yo me encargo de Shaoran! q se diviertan-sonríe y se va-

La morocha se encuentra con Shaoran...al verlo se pone de pie frente a el impidiéndole caminar

Shaoran: q quieres ahora...? estoy algo apurado

Mei lin: apurado? xq?

Shaoran: mh...no te importa...

Mei Lin: si es por Sakura...no te preocupes...ella esta con buena compañía...

Shaoran: de q hablas?

Mei Lin: seguro la estará pasando bien...-sonríe-Lo mas probable es q después de eso...no quiera volver a estar con vos...digo, en parte es tu culpa por dejarla sola... -hace una pausa- a las chicas esa clase de cosas las afectan bastante... pero sabes? si ya no te quiere podes volver conmigo.

Shaoran: mhp...me voy-la empuja haciéndola a un lado y rápidamente regresa donde había dejado a Sakura.

Allí ve a Ryu quien besaba los hombros de la ojiverde mientras q lentamente le quitaba el vestido...Shaoran sin dudarlo se acerca y lo golpea dejándolo en el suelo. Al sentir q podía moverse, Sakura se acomoda el vestido moviendo los hombros ya q sus muñecas estaban atadas por la corbata del joven...Shaoran se acerca a Sakura y desata sus muñecas, luego quita la venda de sus ojos.

Sakura: Shaoran...-Lo abraza asustada-

Ryu: idiota... xq siempre interrumpís!

Shaoran-lo mira sin soltar a la castaña-: mhp...voy a matarte…

Ryu: Si? Como?-Sonríe-

Shaoran se separa de Sakura parándose frente a Ryu...lo odiaba terriblemente...

Ryu: Q vas a hacer?

Shaoran: mhp...-da un par de pasos hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de el, luego de mirarlo por unos segundos lo golpea con fuerza en el estomago, al este encogerse por el golpe, vuelve a golpearlo en el rostro repetidas veces. Luego de recibir varios golpes y proporcionar algunos... Ryu finalmente cae inconsciente al suelo... La ojiverde abraza por la espalda al ambarino pidiéndole q se detuviera...Shaoran la mira de reojo y luego se suelta permaneciendo en silencio.

La castaña lo mira y luego mira a Mei Lin quien recién llegaba...

Mei Lin: o.oU veo q las cosas no salieron tan bien...-toma a Ryu por la remera y se lo lleva arrastrando desapareciendo entre la gente.

Sakura suspira y cae sentada al suelo

Shaoran-la mira-: estas bien?

Sakura -asiente-: gracias...

Shaoran: mh...perdoname...fue mi culpa…

Sakura: no te culpes por algo q no hiciste...-Lo mira-

Shaoran permanece callado y se sienta en el banco mirando al frente. Luego de un momento... la ojiverde se pone de pie y camina hasta quedar frente al ambarino para luego agacharse y abrazarlo...Este se queda inmóvil...se sentía realmente mal x lo ocurrido... y sabia q era su culpa...

Sakura: siempre termino molestándote... perdoname...

Shaoran: no me molestas…

Sakura sonríe levemente

Shaoran-se separa de ella y la mira-: mejor anda a dormir, es tarde

Sakura: No... No quiero irme...

Shaoran: deberías descansar-se pone de pie-

Sakura: esta bien...

Shaoran: será mejor q vuelva a la fiesta...o Tomoyo va a enfadarse...

Sakura: Estas molesto conmigo...

Shaoran: no es así...

Sakura: q pasa entonces?-Lo mira triste por su actitud-

Shaoran: solo...estoy cansado...-hace una pausa- cansado de todo esto...de tantos problemas... de no poder resolver nada... de q todo salga mal...

Sakura: Mejor será q me vaya... serian menos problemas para vos...

Shaoran se queda callado y vuelve la vista al cielo nocturno que estaba bañado de estrellas.

Sakura: buenas noches...-se acerca y lo besa en la mejilla para luego entrar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Y como ustedes lo pidieron… regresa más SxS! Vieron? Solo era cuestión de paciencia… es difícil conformar a todos xD! En este chap algo de las dos parejas a ver si así todos están contentos jejeje… de todas formas volveremos a apuntar a SxS ahora. Con respecto a los reviews con el cap 8 llegamos a los 80 lo cual me pone contentísima! Ahora si, contesto sus dudas o menajes:

Itzia-Hime: jaaj q bien q perdones a Kuran, el pobre creo q lo merecía…

Rena: ya se, el cap anterior fue corto, pero no hubiera tenido sentido si seguía extendiéndolo… aquí regresamos con SS espero estés contenta.

Basileia Daudojiu: jaja creo q si lo matamos moriremos nosotras también así q había q buscar alguna forma de q no muriera no? jaja de todas maneras la intención nunca fue q muriera… me alegra q te haya gustado el chap 8.

Undine: Que bien q te gusto, en este chap ya tenemos el final feliz de su historia.

Ghia-Hikari: A pedido de los lectores volvemos con SS y damos un cierre a TxE, espero te guste.

Renialt Shirou: jaja entre en el grupo, pero no tuve tiempo de dejar mensaje, ya veré cuando posteo algo por allí… gracia por invitarme!

Lady Neomi: jaja aquí traemos SS y como Touya se murió creo q lo otro será imposible xD tal vez en otro fic te de el gusto jaaj espero q te guste el cap, gracias por el RR!

Erekhose: nueva lectora? Q emoción! Q lindo! jaaj espero mas comentarios tuyos, y justamente volvemos con esa pareja! SxS

Katelau: creo q tengo q decir… ups? Jaja un par de problemas más y se termina todo no te preocupes!

Dollisapi: Que bueno q te gusto, espero q este también.

Serena: Y aquí contesto a tu larga critica. Primero, si están en una época antigua, xq dices q no? Mhh lo de la descripción creo q es una opinión y no una critica, es nuestra forma de escribir puede gustarte o no. Contradecirme en q? Y lo del rey no es q no tenga lógica, pero el pueblo es grande y debería ser mucha casualidad que justo se encontrarán, el ey con las miles de ocupaciones q tiene en el momento no lo pensó. Y con lo demás creo q son criticas sin sentido. En conclusión, si quieres hacer una critica hazla bien, puntualizando las cosas, y si todo te parece tan mal, para que lo lees?

Marisaki: jaaj volvemos con SS para ver q pasa con ellos, gracias por tu RR!

Buenoo! Por fin termine de contestar, quedo algo largo xD! Antes de irme quiero comentarles (de nuevo) de la otra historia de SCC que estamos publicando: "Hole in my soul", de detectives con TxE y SxS, espero la lean!

Ahora si, hasta el viernes q viene! Ya queda poco! Suerte!


	10. No todos los finales son felices

**Doux sentiment**

**Summary:** ºDulce sentimientoº Shaoran pertenece a la realeza, Sakura es una joven común que pertenece al harén del príncipe. Tomoyo, la dulce y armoniosa hermana del ambarino, tiene un romance con el consejero del castillo... UA-S&S-T&E

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo X**

No todos los finales son felices

Shaoran mira hacia adentro...unos minutos después se pone de pie y también entra...no estaba enfadado con ella...sino consigo mismo... xq la había tratado así?...sube hasta la habitación de la castaña y toca la puerta

Sakura: Si... esta abierto...

Shaoran-abre y se asoma-: puedo pasar?

La ojiverde asiente mientras terminaba de cepillarse el cabello mirando una pared...

Shaoran- entra cerrando la puerta tras si, luego se queda de pie en el final de la cama-: venia... a pedirte perdón...

Sakura: No hiciste nada malo... no me pidas perdón...-Deja el cepillo y lo mira-

Shaoran: creo q no te trate muy bien...vos estabas asustada...

Sakura: yo desde q llegue te traje problemas... es mi culpa...-Se pone de pie-

Shaoran: no es verdad... no me traes problemas...

Sakura: Perdoname...-Lo mira-

Shaoran-niega con la cabeza-: no te preocupes...-mira el suelo- vos perdoname...x dejarte sola...

Sakura: Ya no importa... ya paso...-Se sienta-

Shaoran: es q...siento q todo eso fue mi culpa... si no me hubiera ido...

La castaña suspira y toma al joven de la mano haciendo q se siente junto a ella…

Shaoran-suspira-: pero... no llego a hacerte nada no?

Sakura suspira y le cuenta lo ocurrido desde el momento en el q se fue...

Shaoran: mhp...es un idiota...-aprieta los puños mas furioso q antes.

Sakura: No te preocupes...-Lo mira y luego lo recorre con la vista preocupada buscando alguna herida-

Shaoran-le acaricia la mejilla-: es mi culpa... debía cuidarte...y te deje sola...

La ojiverde toma la mano q el ambarino tenia en su mejilla y suspira...

Shaoran: se q fue algo horrible...pero tranquila... no va a volver a pasar... y de a poco...vas a poder olvidarlo...

Sakura asiente y luego se apoya en su hombro...

Shaoran: puedo quedarme con vos hoy?

Sakura: conmigo?

El príncipe asiente.

Sakura: esta bien...-suspira cansada-

Shaoran -sonríe levemente y la hace recostarse en la cama, luego le acaricia la cabeza-: sabes... si ahora tuviera q elegir a alguien para casarme... te elegiría vos...

Sakura: a mi?-sonríe avergonzada-

Shaoran: si... sos perfecta...-la abriga-

Sakura: No creo ser perfecta...

Shaoran: veamos... decime un solo defecto

Sakura: Soy muy torpe... y... te traigo problemas...

Shaoran: no es verdad... no quise decir eso...no lo pienso realmente, fue x q estaba enojado...

Sakura: yo no soy perfecta...-Sonríe y le acaricia el rostro...- Vos si...

Shaoran: jaja yo? no...

Sakura: Si...-Cierra los ojos-

Shaoran: no es verdad...tengo mal carácter, soy desordenado, celoso...

Sakura-Se ríe-: Mal carácter? Desordenado...? Celoso? Claro...

Shaoran: si si si...ves? no me conoces bien-sonríe-

Sakura: bien... ahora se algo mas...-sonríe contenta-

Shaoran-le acomoda el cabello-: mmh… Sakura...vas a quedarte conmigo siempre?

Sakura: Por lo menos hasta q te canses de verme...-Se acomoda- si queres que me quede... yo me quedo...

Shaoran: vos queres quedarte?

Sakura -asiente-: si...

Shaoran: entonces no habrá ningún problema...

Sakura asiente en silencio y luego de un momento se queda dormida...Shaoran se queda a su lado hasta dormirse también.

Al dia siguiente

La ojiverde despierta sintiendo el aliento del príncipe dándole en el rostro... al verlo sonríe y luego esconde la cabeza entre el cuello del chico y la almohada...Shaoran medio dormido la abraza acercándola mas a el

Shaoran: mmhh...-se despierta y se sienta somnoliento-

Sakura: uhmm...-Se acomoda-

Shaoran: buenos días...-le sonríe-

Sakura: Buenos días...-Sonríe-

Shaoran: ya es tarde o.o...-mira el reloj- bajamos a desayunar?

Sakura: Desayunar?-Se sienta-

Shaoran-asiente y bosteza-: o preferís q te traiga el desayuno?

Sakura niega con la cabeza y luego se levanta...

Shaoran: o.oU segura? no me molesta traertelo

Sakura: si...-Sonríe-

Shaoran: esta bien -le toma la mano- vamos entonces

La ojiverde asiente... luego ambos bajan...Al llegar al comedor se encuentran con el padre del chico, quien estaba acompañado con una joven rubia muy bonita quien vestía un vestido elegante

Padre: Shaoran... quiero presentarte a Miharu... ella va a ser tu esposa...

Shaoran: o.oUU q?...

Padre: lo q escuchaste... estas sordo?

Shaoran: pero... es q...

Padre: Es q... q?

Shaoran: mhp...te dije antes… q no quería eso... además...-mira a Sakura sin saber q decir.

Sakura -miraba todo con los ojos bien abiertos... luego suelta la mano del ambarino y lo mira con una sonrisa forzada-: Sabes? Yo perdí el apetito... y no me siento bien...-Hace una reverencia- con permiso...-Se va-

Shaoran: papa...creí decirte q quiero a Sakura... xq haces esto?

Padre: xq tenes q casarte... y si es con ella mejor...-Señala a Miharu-

Shaoran: u.ú y eso xq?

Padre: xq si... u.ú...

Shaoran: mhp… no voy a hacer algo con lo q no estoy de acuerdo..-suspira y sube, luego va hasta el cuarto de Sakura donde toca la puerta-

Desde el interior se escuchaba un leve sollozo proveniente de la chica...

Shaoran -abre un poco la puerta...al verla entra, se sienta frente a ella y luego pone una mano sobre su hombro-: Sakura... no llores... no voy a hacer lo q el dice...

Sakura: es tu padre...-esconde el rostro en la almohada-

Shaoran: no me importa...-le acaricia la cabeza- te acordas lo q te dije ayer?

La joven asiente en silencio

Shaoran: entonces no llores...-la abraza-

Sakura asiente mientras lloraba en su hombro...

Shaoran: voy a hablar con el... y aclarar todo esto...para quedarme con vos...si?

Sakura: no quiero q por mi culpa te metas en problemas...

Shaoran: no me importa meterme en problemas si es por vos...

Sakura se sonroja y lo mira...

Shaoran-sonríe-: vas a ver q todo se va a solucionar...-hace una pausa- aunque...esa chica...Miharu...era muy bonita...-se queda pensando-

Sakura baja la mirada y suspira

Shaoran: jaja es una broma -le acaricia el rostro- vos sos mucho mejor

Sakura: claro... yo...-Suspira-

Shaoran: o.oU te lo digo de verdad...

La ojiverde lo mira y luego esconde el rostro en su hombro...

Shaoran-le acaricia la cabeza-: aunque no tengamos nada formal...es como si fueras mi novia… no te parece?

Sakura sonríe levemente y luego lo abraza... él le corresponde el abrazo y siente como de a poco la castaña se va calmando. En eso alguien golpea la puerta...

Shaoran -se separa un poco de Sakura para ver hacia allí-: adelante...

Por la puerta entra Miharu quien mira a Shaoran y sonríe...

Shaoran: o.oU... q pasa Miharu?

Miharu: Shaoran... quería conocerte... si se supone q vamos a casarnos deberíamos conocernos.. no?

Shaoran: es q... eso no va a pasar...lamento q hayas venido para nada...

Miharu: xq no? no te agrado?

Shaoran: no es eso... es q yo ya tengo a alguien...

Miharu: a alguien?-Suspira resignada comprendiendo- Bien... fue un placer conocerte...-Sale-

Shaoran: o.oU se lo tomo muy bien...-mira a Sakura- ves? no era difícil

Sakura: y tu papa?

Shaoran: si ella se va no será tanto problema...

Sakura: supongo q si...

Shaoran-sonríe-: vamos a hablar con el ahora, queres?

Sakura: esta bien...

Shaoran: pero cambia esa cara triste

Sakura lo mira y sonríe levemente...

Shaoran: bien, vamos-le toma la mano haciéndola poner de pie y luego ambos bajan, en el comedor ven al padre del chico y se acercan.

Padre: Shaoran... ¬¬ Miharu dijo q no quería casarse... xq?

Shaoran: ya te lo dije, yo quiero a Sakura

Padre: pero tenes q casarte! y antes de q termine el año, preferiblemente...

Shaoran: mmh...-mira a Sakura- vos... q pensas sobre eso?

Sakura: yo? xq?-Lo mira confundida por la pregunta-

Shaoran: me refiero a... q pensas sobre eso del casamiento...-mira el suelo nervioso-

Sakura-Sonríe-: mientras seas feliz... yo lo soy...

Shaoran: no es así...decime q opinas vos...

Sakura -permanece pensativa un momento y luego le sonríe al ambarino-: Es una linda idea... además... nada cambiaria...

Shaoran: mmhh si...

Sakura: por mas q duela... supongo q así tiene q ser...-Susurra mirando el suelo... luego suspira y comienza a caminar saliendo al jardín-

Shaoran la mira alejarse y luego suspira...no sabia si seguirla o no...tal vez seria mejor dejarla sola...pero es q ella no había entendido a lo q el se refería!

Padre: ehmm? q pensas hacer! eh! ahora tengo q buscarte otra esposa...

Shaoran: no, no tenes q buscar a nadie mas... si Sakura lo acepta, yo voy a casarme con ella…

Padre: Con ella?

Shaoran: si…

Padre: bien... voy a esperar q vayas a decirme q paso...-Se va-

Shaoran suspira y sale...al ver a Sakura sentada a la sombra de un árbol se acerca y se sienta a su lado. La ojiverde bosteza, por lo que se lleva una mano a la boca... luego mira al ambarino y sonríe levemente...

Shaoran: Quería hablarte...sobre lo de recién

Sakura: no tenes q explicarme nada... yo entiendo...-Mira el suelo- siempre fuiste algo así como mi amor platónico Shaoran… creo q en el fondo siempre supe q esto no podía durar…

Shaoran-la toma del rostro para q lo mire-: Quiero q me digas...sinceramente q es lo q queres...

Sakura: quiero quedarme... con vos...para siempre-Lo mira sonrojada-

Shaoran: pero...sabes lo q dice mi padre...estas de acuerdo con eso también?

Sakura: el dijo q tendrías q casarte con Miharu...

Shaoran: no, el dijo q tendría q casarme...

Sakura: y... con quien vas a casarte?

Shaoran: x eso vine a hablarte...eso es lo q quiero saber...

Sakura lo miraba sin entender una sola palabra... ahora pretendía q ella eligiera a su esposa?

Shaoran-suspira-: a lo q me refiero...-hace una pausa buscando las palabras correctas en su mente- es q a mi me gustaría q fuera con vos...aunque es tu decisión

Sakura: co...conmigo?-su rostro enrojece a mas no poder ante la propuesta del chico de sus sueños.

Shaoran asiente, Sakura permanece un momento sin reaccionar luego sonríe levemente y toma las manos del joven...

Shaoran: aceptas entonces?-la mira algo nervioso-

La castaña asiente y luego le acaricia el rostro... si era un sueño... prefería disfrutarlo...

Shaoran-sonríe-: es algo extraño no?

Sakura: si...-Se apoya en su pecho-

Shaoran: supongo q esta bien...

Sakura: q cosa...?

Shaoran: todo esto... me resulta tan extraño... q a veces me da un poco de miedo...

Sakura: miedo?-Le acaricia la cabeza-

Shaoran: si... de q las cosas no salgan bien...

Sakura: Tranquilo...-le sonríe y luego le acaricia la cabeza-

Shaoran asiente y se acomoda abrazándola, La ojiverde acomoda su espalda en el pecho del joven y luego mira el cielo...

Así pasa un mes... en el q los preparativos de la boda fueron avanzando... los dos se veían muy contentos y algo ansioso x q llegara la fecha señalada que seria a fines de septiembre. Cierta mañana, en q la castaña bajaba de buen humor luego de haberse probado el vestido con el q se casaría ve a Shaoran hablando con su padre en el comedor, ambos parecían serios y preocupados

La joven los mira un momento sin saber q hacer... luego, vencida por la curiosidad, se acerca...

Padre: entonces, estas seguro de esto hijo?

Shaoran: mmh...si...

Padre: bien...entonces deberás partir mañana...-suspira y sale-

Sakura: Partir... partir a donde?-Lo toma de la manga de la camisa-

Shaoran-la mira, acababa de darse cuenta q estaba allí-: mmhh... es q...-no sabia como decirle lo q ocurría, no quería angustiarla, a sólo seis días de su casamiento… porque tenía que ocurrir algo así?- esta mañana... uno de los reinos vecinos le declaro la guerra a este... y mi padre ya esta mayor para ir a comandar a los ejércitos..

Sakura: vas... a ir vos en su lugar?-Aprieta la mano de su pareja-

Shaoran: si...tengo q hacerlo...

La castaña baja la mirada sin emitir un solo sonido... de repente todo su mundo e ilusiones se desmoronaba…

Shaoran: perdoname... x dejarte justo ahora...-la toma del rostro con delicadeza haciendo q lo mire- pero voy a volver pronto...

Sakura: Claro...-Suspira angustiada para luego morderse el labio inferior evitando llorar-

Shaoran: no te preocupes... todo va a estar bien..-sonríe levemente.

La ojiverde lo abraza con fuerza... no quería que la dejara… temía que le ocurriera algo malo… pero que mas podía hacer? Era su deber defender a su país… sólo podía apoyarlo y darle ánimos.

El día siguiente llega mas rápido q lo normal... así como el momento de la despedida frente al castillo.

Eriol: Bien... te vemos luego...-sonríe al ambarino tranquilamente-

Tomoyo: cuidate mucho...-abraza a su hermano y luego al soltarlo sonríe-

Sakura los miraba en silencio... luego baja la vista al suelo apretando los puños con fuerza...

Shaoran-luego de despedirse de ellos y de su padre, va hasta donde estaba la castaña parándose frente a ella-: bueno...ya tengo q irme...

Sakura: Vas a volver no?-se seca los ojos y luego lo mira-

Shaoran: claro q si...quiero estar con vos... y eso es motivo suficiente para volver-le acaricia el rostro- voy a volver lo antes posible, esperame…

La ojiverde asiente y luego lo abraza...

Shaoran: tranquila…y cuidate…-también la abraza- te quiero mucho…

Sakura -asiente y luego lo besa en la mejilla-: Vos también...

Shaoran asiente y luego la suelta lentamente para después bajar las escalinatas, sube a su caballo y luego de saludarla con la mano se aleja con el resto del ejército.

Eriol: Bien...-Suspira- mejor entremos...

Tomoyo asiente y luego mira a la castaña, ella miraba por donde se habían ido todos luego se muerde el labio con fuerza...

Tomoyo: Sakura...vamos...

Sakura-Se sobresalta y la mira-: Ah... eh... si...

Así pasan dos meses en los q la ojiverde no comía y prácticamente ni hablaba... entonces llega el momento en el q los soldados enviados a la guerra comienzan a volver del campo de batalla...Algunos estaban bien, otros tenían graves heridas, mientras q otros volvían con parálisis o problemas de otro tipo, muchos otros jamás regresaron.

La ojiverde sale y se sienta en la entrada para mirar el sitio por el cual llegaban los soldados... esperando ver entre ellos al ambarino...Pero este no llego ese día... ni en los siguientes... y así pasaron 2 semanas...en las q Sakura pasaba casi todo el día fuera del palacio mirando la nada... a la 3er semana decide resignarse... ya no volvería...

En el castillo todos estaban bastante angustiados por la tardanza del príncipe...pocos eran los q aun esperaban su regreso, ya q la mayoría lo daba x muerto

Eriol: xq se tarda?-Miraba por la ventana pensativo-

Sakura miraba el exterior en silencio... el le había dicho q volvería... ella había dicho q lo esperaría... pero a cambio de q el volviera... y si no volvía? ella seguiría esperando... pero q?

Tomoyo: mmh...creen... q vuelva?

Eriol: Claro q si...

Sakura: El dijo q iba a volver...-Apoya la frente contra la ventana-

Eriol: Voy a traerles algo de te...-Se pone de pie-

Tomoyo-asiente-: gracias…

Luego de un rato, el ojiazul vuelve con dos tazas y le da una a cada joven...Los tres estaban en silencio...hasta q la puerta se abre sorprendiéndolos, era un soldado joven quien llevaba un papel en la mano. Sakura se pone de pie mirando la puerta... Eriol mira al soldado e imita a la ojiverde para luego acercarse…

El muchacho se detiene frente a ellos respirando agitado, al parecer había ido corriendo, luego le entrega la nota a Sakura, se trataba de una carta de Shaoran q nunca había podido enviarle.

Sakura-los zafiros de la chica se posan en el papel para leer cada palabra con atención: n-no... el dijo q vendría...-Cierra los ojos con fuerza apretando el papel en sus manos-

La carta, tal como lo imaginaba, era de despedida, al parecer la había escrito unas tres semanas antes, allí se disculpaba x no poder cumplir su promesa, le decía cuanto la quería, y le pedía q siguiera con su vida olvidándose de él.

Sakura: Me mintió... como mi papa... como mi hermano... Shaoran me mintió...-Se cae sentada al suelo sin soltar el papel- todos… todos terminan por irse lejos dejándome sola…-se cubre el rostro con las manos rompiendo en llanto.

Luego de ese día, la castaña cae enferma... no sabían q era lo q tenia realmente, pero se pasaba el día en la cama, comía muy poco y hablaba solo lo indispensable, los demás comenzaban a preocuparse porque su salud iba de mal en peor, pero que podían hacer?

Se había convertido en una muñeca a la que nadie podía darle cuerda, había olvidado como sonreír, su corazón latía por instinto y no por su antiguo deseo de vivir. Todo lo veía oscuro y ya nada le importaba, había perdido a la persona que mas quería, el centro y base de su mundo. Ella se debilitaba, y probablemente en poco tiempo moriría, pero de tristeza.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Antes q nada… no nos maten! Si, este es el final de la historia… pero quiero aclarar que luego viene un epilogo que llegara por aquí el viernes q viene. Espero, a pesar del drama final, que les haya gustado… pero es q… no todos los finales son felices (como dice el titulo). Ahora si, a los reviews:

Renialt Shirou: jaja Tomoyo y Eriol quedaron juntos y felices, en el epilogo sabrás un poco más de ellos. En cuanto al rey, él comprendió que la felicidad de su hija estaba con Eriol y que sino la dejaba estar con él la perdería, entonces se resigno a eso.

Basileia Daudojiu: gracias por lees los dos fics! Y si, este s el capi final… veremos q ocurre en el epilogo. Gracias por seguir la historia casi desde el comienzo!

Rena: antes que nada gracias por dejar review en todos los caps! Lo de Shaoran fue una reacción porque estaba enfadado… luego arregló todo jeje… no me mates por el final y espera el epilogo, gracias de nuevo!

Megumi-chan: gracias! Espero leas también el otro fic, Hole in my soul q tiene mucho SxS! Llegaste casi para el final! Gracias por tu rr!

Itzia-Hime: Y aquí vamos con otra fiel lectora de los dos fics…Aquí esta el proximo cap, me alegro que te guste el final de Tomoyo y Eriol!

Undine: Y bueno… Shao se decidió pero no todo salio tan bien! ups! Espero que te agrade el final a pesar de todo.

Ghia-Hikari: Otra fiel lectora que sigue el fic desde el 2do capi! Gracias! Sisi, a veces a Shao dan ganas de pegarle… pero pobre, el quiere a Saku, solo q es medio lento xD

Lady Neomi: Otra buena lectora que siempre deja reviews en las actualizaciones, mil gracias! Espero que te guste el final y q leas el otro fic de SCC que subimos.

Luna310: gracias! Jeeje llegó a su fin en el cap numero 10, ahora q lo pienso fue un fic bastante corto no?

Dollisapi: Gracias? Por nada! Jaja q bueno q te guste.

Buenoo! Con esto llegamos a los 91 reviews… creo q si llegamos a los 100! Q bien! Quiero agradecer a todos los que lo leyeron y dejaron su comentario, y a los que no también po ocupar su tiempo en este fic! Ahora si, me despido, no sin antes recordarles que lean nuestro otro fic "Houl in my soul" que ya va po el 3er cap. Esperen el epilogo! Nos vemos el próximo y último viernes! Ja ne!


	11. Epílogo

**Doux sentiment**

**Summary:** ºDulce sentimientoº Shaoran pertenece a la realeza, Sakura es una joven común que pertenece al harén del príncipe. Tomoyo, la dulce y armoniosa hermana del ambarino, tiene un romance con el consejero del castillo... UA-S&S-T&E

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Epílogo**

Aún hay esperanzas, confía en el verdadero amor

El tiempo pasó, las estaciones cambiaron dando paso a nuevas realidades dentro del castillo en el que la familia real se habían reestructurado.

Tomoyo y Eriol habían celebrado su casamiento a fines de la primavera para días después ser presentados como los nuevos reyes del reino. Se los veía muy felices juntos, pero la conmoción fue mayor cuando el rumor de que la joven esperaba un hijo fue confirmado.

Nació sin inconvenientes, y se trató de una bebe preciosa, tenía los ojos de su padre y las facciones delicadas de su madre, todos adoraban a la recién nacida que era un verdadero ángel.

Eriol estaba totalmente embobado con ella, a tal punto que descuidó un tiempo sus obligaciones reales que enseguida tuvo que atender luego de un reto considerable de su suegro ya retirado.

Todos en el palacio eran felices, bueno, casi todos.

Ya había pasado un año desde la trágica muerte del príncipe, y en ese tiempo Sakura pareció de a poco recomponerse de la pérdida. Ocupaba su tiempo libre, que era muchísimo, en ayudar a Tomoyo con Rena, la nueva princesita que sólo tenia pocos meses. Se divertía mucho con ella y hasta volvía a sonreír olvidando el dolor que sentía su corazón. Que le oprimía el pecho, que la hacía cada noche abrazar la almohada tibia y llorar junto a ella reprochándose el no haberlo retenido, el no haberle recordad mil y unas veces cuanto lo amaba.

Eriol intentó varias veces presentarle a la ojiverde a algunos posibles pretendientes, príncipes de otros reinos, o diplomáticos amigos que seguro se fijarían en la joven quien no había perdido su hermosura, por el contrario, parecía una flor que por fin acababa de dejar de ser un capullo para deleitar a todos con su belleza completa. Pero Sakura se negaba a cualquier clase de presentación, a pesar de ya estar resignada a la muerte de Shaoran, sentía que cualquier relación con otra persona sería como una traición hacia él, y además no sentía deseos de estar con alguien más. Los recuerdos del ambarino eran demasiados frescos y las emociones muy fuertes, no creía estar preparada para un nuevo romance.

Pero nunca digas nunca.

A pesar de la insistencia de Tomoyo su marido decidió presentarle a Sakura un candidato, pero no cualquiera, era realmente perfecto para ella. Un joven tranquilo, dulce y simpático quien no poseía demasiadas riquezas pero vivía bien. Sencillo y bondadoso, su hogar estaba algo alejado del poblado, y era un amigo de Eriol al cual este apreciaba mucho por sus buenas intenciones y su enorme corazón.

-Te digo que no va a aceptarlo…-explicaba tercamente la morocha mientras arrullaba a Rena.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo, ella se merece otra oportunidad… no puede quedarse sola por siempre, o no será feliz, y no es justo.

-Bien… como digas…- suspira demostrando disconformidad.

-No te preocupes, verás que todo saldrá bien-la besó delicadamente en los labios y salió para ir a la recepción donde esperaba su invitado.

Allí él, un joven de cabello de color avellana y ojos azules observaba el sitio con una apacible sonrisa.

-que bueno que llegas!- exclama el azabachado mirando a su amigo

-Lamento la demora...- Responde aquel joven mirando al chico de gafas.

-No te preocupes... lo importante es que llegaste bien, Ian-Eriol sonríe mirando a su amigo.

-Si, gracias...- Responde el joven de mirada amable, tranquilamente.

-Bueno, no te quedes ahí parado... vamos... voy a presentarte a Sakura...- agrega el nuevo rey para luego guiarlo al salón, donde se encuentran a la joven amatista con Rena. Luego de un momento esperando, desde que Eriol mando a llamar por Sakura, esta aparece mirando a la pareja.

-Perdón por haberlos hecho esperar...- Dice la ojiverde en un suspiro para luego mirar al invitado del azabachado, quien la veía atónito.

-Tranquila, Sakura... no te preocupes- Responde la joven amatista para luego mirar a su esposo quien se ponía de pie y miraba a su amigo.

-Bien, Ian... ella es Sakura... Sakura, el es Ian... vino desde muy lejos a conocerte...- Comenta esperanzado al entender que a Ian le había agradado la muchacha.

-Mucho gusto...- Suspira la ojiverde haciendo una reverencia a lo que el chico sonríe y la imita.

-El gusto es mío, Sakura...- Responde el respetuoso joven para luego mirarla.

Ella lo mira y sonríe levemente para luego suspirar mirando hacia un punto en el vació, se sentía incomoda con esa clase de situaciones, sentía que engañaba a la persona que había amado como a nadie en el planeta. La persona que le prometió volver a salvo y nunca lo hizo…

-Con... con permiso...- Musita la joven soltando un suspiro ahogado para luego hacer una reverencia y salir del salón. Los recuerdos regresaban a su mente en ese tipo de situaciones, las lágrimas derramadas brillaban en sus mejillas sonrosadas, nunca podría seguir adelante, no sin Shaoran con ella…

Ian la siguió con la vista hasta que sintió un fuerte pisotón por parte de Eriol, al mirarlo descubrió que este le indicaba las escaleras con la cabeza diciéndole que la siguiera. Luego de un momento de duda, el castaño se encaminó a la habitación de la joven donde se atrevió a tocar la puerta. Oyó para su sorpresa como los sollozos en el interior se callaban y momentos después la puerta se abría mostrando a una angustiada Sakura.

Ian: Estas bien? sucede algo malo?-se mostraba preocupado.

Sakura: si… disculpa mi descortesía...-susurró apenada volviendo la vista al suelo- es que yo… no puedo…

Ian: Tranquila-sonrió levemente para después abrazar a la joven quien se sintió reconfortada, cerró los ojos tranquila dejándose consolar por aquel chico que acababa de conocer, pero que parecía tener buenas intenciones, de algún modo le recordaba a Shaoran.

Lloró un largo rato, descargando la angustia que nadie había podido borrar de su corazón durante ese largo tiempo de espera. Por un momento se sintió como en aquellos viejos tiempos, cuando ella y su "príncipe azul" acababan de conocerse y la distancia entre sus corazones parecía ser un abismo que de a poco había ido disminuyendo. El corazón de Ian, a diferencia del de Shaoran, latía calmado a un ritmo musical, que adormeció a la muchacha serenándola de a poco.

Ian: estas mejor?-preguntó amablemente fijándose en los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto de la castaña quien lo miraba confundida.

Sakura: s-si…-sonrió levemente sonrojada, por primera vez desde hacia tiempo podía decir que se sentía bien realmente, ese desconocido había logrado lo que nadie más desde la ausencia de Shaoran, hacer que su sonrisa brotara desde lo profundo de su lama, sincera y brillante.

De ese día en adelante todo cambió entre ellos, claro que lentamente y casi de modo imperceptible para los que no conocían bien los hábitos de la ojiverde. Ian la visitaba seguido, cuando su trabajo le dejaba algo de tiempo libre pasaba por el castillo a verla, siempre con algún regalo, nada demasiado impresionante, flores o algún vestido que sabía le gustaría. La joven se mostraba mas animada, le encantaba recibir sus visitas, volvía a sentirse llena por dentro y poco a poco había comenzado a olvidarse de ese amor tan arraigado que sentía por Shaoran.

Le dolía pensar en ese posible cambio de sentimientos, en que tal vez de algún modo lo estaba traicionando, pero como decía su nota, ella tenía que rehacer su vida, o sería infeliz para siempre soñando con el fantasma de alguien que por desgracia jamás estaría con ella.

Poco a poco su relación se fue volviendo más intima, aunque Sakura parecía sentir algo de temor o más bien tristeza, ya que por algún motivo el joven de ojos oscuros le recordaba mucho al príncipe que ella tanto había amado.

Pero pasado un tiempo, en el que él aprendió a esperar, a ir despacio y con cuidado, sabiendo lo delicada y sensible que era la chica de la cual se había enamorado, finalmente ella se decidió y por fin comenzaron a salir.

Todos parecían muy contentos con la nueva pareja, y más que nada de tener a una feliz Sakura de nuevo entre ellos. El palacio estaba lleno de risas como tiempos antes, y todos ya habían olvidado las pasadas penas esperando el casamiento de los jóvenes que ya casi eran parte de la familia.

Todo iba armoniosamente bien, el amor otra vez había florecido, y el llanto se había calmado, sólo quedaba lugar para un abrazo a tiempo que aquel dulce muchacho le regalaba con ternura curando antiguas heridas.

-Vas a decírselo hoy?-preguntó sorprendido pero contento Eriol al escuchar la idea de su amigo.

-Si… eso haré-asintió con la cabeza decidido- tal vez sea algo pronto… pero la quiero, no puedo seguir tan lejos de ella… y espero… ella corresponda mi deseo…

-Estoy seguro de que la harás muy feliz-sonrió el de gafas- Se la nota tan bien últimamente… aunque creo que Tomoyo se entristecerá un poco cuando ella se vaya de este lugar…

-Podrán venir a vernos cuando quieran, nosotros también vendremos, además la pequeña Rena adora a Sakura… bueno, quien podría no hacerlo?

Ambos ríen al unísono, torpe y felizmente enamorados.

-Ya ve de una vez-lo apremió Eriol dándole unas palmadas de aliento en el hombro- Esta en su habitación.

-Si Si… deséame suerte-sonríe y sube rápidamente las escaleras, sin borrar aquella tonta sonrisa en el rostro que le pertenecía a la ojiverde que no tardaría en volver a ver.

Se la encontró en la puerta, al parecer iba a salir a caminar un rato ya que llevaba un simpático sombrero para cubrirse del sol.

-Ian!-exclamó sonriente cerrando la puerta- No sabía q vendrías hoy.

-En realidad… me escape de mi trabajo-responde pícaramente mientras caminaba a su lado hacia el jardín.

-Que? Te dije que ya no lo hicieras!-suspira fingiendo molestia.

-Pero quería verte...-lo dice en tono caprichoso- Además… hay algo importante… que tengo para decirte.

-De que se trata?-preguntó viéndolo a los ojos después de abandonar el último escalón para luego salir al jardín.

-Bueno… veras…yo… es que…-las palabras se le mezclaban sin saber como expresarse, temía que lo rechazara, sabía que no debía apresurarse pero… realmente la quería- Yo… Sakura…

-Tranquilo…-sonrió y tomo sus manos- es algo malo?-en su voz se denotó algo de angustia, no quería lastimarla, mejor sería decirlo ya.

-No… veras…-toma aire y luego sacó una bolsita de terciopelo de su bolsillo, la abrió y puso algo sobre la palma de la mano de Sakura, quien atónita observó aquellas pequeñas y brillantes joyas doradas que parpadeaban con la luz tibia del sol- Sakura Kinomoto… te casarías conmigo?

----------------------------------------------

El rojizo atardecer bañaba los campos cultivados que podían verse a los lados del camino, la mente del muchacho vagaba entre dulces recuerdos.

-Muero por ver tu rostro alegre… necesito tanto tenerte entre mis brazos… abrazarte…sentirte a mi lado… verte en cada despertar y cada noche antes de dormir… ojalá pudieses estar ahora conmigo… Sakura…

Cerró los ojos permitiéndose verla, cada momento junto a ella era un precioso tesoro.

"_Shaoran: espera...-se queda de pie aun sorprendido x el repentino encuentro._

_La joven castaña se detiene y lo mira..._

_Shaoran: Quién sos?-se rasca la cabeza confundido, le tenia miedo?-_

_Ella permanece mirándolo pensativa un momento y luego sonríe..._

_Sakura: Mi nombre... es Sakura... perdone por golpearlo, Alteza...-Hace una reverencia-_

_Shaoran: no te preocupes, esta bien, pareces apurada_

_Sakura: si me atrapan me iría muy mal... es q me fui de donde debo estar...-Sonríe avergonzada-"_

-Que linda y dulce fuiste aquella vez…pensar que tu vida era tan monótona… pensar que sólo eras una mas de las chicas del harén y terminaste siendo la única para mi…

"_Shaoran: hacia mucho no dormía tan tranquilo...-comenta acariciando el cabello de la castaña cariñosamente._

_Sakura: Me alegra q hayas dormido bien...-Hablaba suavemente-_

_Shaoran: pensaste en lo q te dije ayer? vas a quedarte?_

_Sakura lo mira fijo y luego asiente_

_Shaoran: eso me alegra...-sonríe-_

_Sakura: podría... hacer algo sin q te enojes?-Lo mira-_

_Shaoran: x q iba a enojarme..?_

_Sakura: puedo o no?_

_Shaoran: esta bien_

_Sakura suspira y luego cierra los ojos para acercarse al ambarino hasta juntar sus labios en un beso, comenzó siendo un pequeño roce tímido…el castaño al comienzo se sorprende, pero enseguida sin poder evitarlo la toma del rostro correspondiéndole_

_Luego de un momento se separan debido a la falta de oxigeno en los pulmones... la joven se sonroja y baja la mirada..._

_Shaoran: eso...fue extraño..._

_Sakura: gracias... por no molestarte..._

_Shaoran: no puedo enojarme x algo así…_

_Sakura lo mira y sonríe todavía sonrojada pero feliz_

_Shaoran: xq lo hiciste?_

_Sakura: xq ya no podía retenerlo mas... perdón...-mira para otro lado avergonzada-"_

-Perdón…siempre pidiendo disculpas por todo… tan inocente y tierna… como no quererte? Como no amarte? Como decirte que no?... no sabes cuanto deseaba besarte… pero… mis compromisos estaban primero…debí habértelo dicho antes Sakura, debí hacer que supieras cuan grande es mi amor por ti.

"_Sakura los miraba en silencio... luego baja la vista al suelo apretando los puños con fuerza..._

_Shaoran-luego de despedirse de ellos y de su padre, va hasta donde estaba la castaña parándose frente a ella-: bueno...ya tengo q irme..._

_Sakura: Vas a volver no?-se seca los ojos y luego lo mira-_

_Shaoran: claro q si...quiero estar con vos... y eso es motivo suficiente para volver-le acaricia el rostro- voy a volver lo antes posible, esperame…_

_La ojiverde asiente y luego lo abraza..._

_Shaoran: tranquila…y cuidate…-también la abraza- te quiero mucho…_

_Sakura -asiente y luego lo besa en la mejilla-: Vos también..._

_Shaoran asiente y luego la suelta lentamente para después bajar las escalinatas, sube a su caballo y luego de saludarla con la mano se aleja con el resto del ejército."_

-Esa fue la última vez que vi tu rostro, las lágrimas que derramaste al despedirme me hicieron sentir el ser mas miserable sobre la tierra… pero estaba seguro que volvería a ver aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba… me lo prometí, Sakura, estas esperándome no?

La carreta dio un salto al tropezar con una roca del camino, el ambarino cayo de espaldas hacia atrás y luego se sobo la cabeza dolorido. Suspiró para dedicarse admirar el sol ya casi perdido en el horizonte, faltaba poco, volvería a ser feliz.

--------------------------------------------------

El castillo era toda una revolución, decoradores, músicos, cocineros y demás iban de un lado a otro ocupándose de cada detalle para que la fiesta fuera perfecta, como la pareja lo merecía.

La tarde se pasó volando y a tan solo media hora de la ceremonia Ian estaba más que nervioso, se lo veía caminar por el jardín en compañía de Eriol que intentaba calmarlo un poco.

-Ya quédate quieto un poco!-exclamó arto de verlo así- Todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias por prestarme este sitio para la fiesta… es como ella lo quería-sonríe apenado-

-Ya deja de preocuparte!-sonríe al ver a Tomoyo acercarse- Esta lista Sakura?

-Si, esta hermosa-le devuelve la sonrisa- esta muy emocionada.

-Todos lo estamos-respondió su marido abrazando por la cintura a la morocha.

Los minutos restantes se evaporaron y ya todos los invitados estaban en sus lugares esperando la entrada de la novia, Ian más nervioso que nunca la aguardaba en el altar.

Esperaron unos 20 minutos y ante la ausencia de la chica todos estaban exaltados y ansioso, porque se tardaba tanto el llegar? Tomoyo suspiró y se puso de pie diciendo que iría a buscarla pero regreso pocos minutos después diciendo que la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada por dentro y no respondía a su llamado.

Preocupado Ian subió rápidamente y después de golpear reiteradas veces, primero despacio pero luego algo mas intensamente, optó por empujar la puerta hasta quebrar la traba interna.

Su cerebro no aceptó la espantosa imagen que sus ojos fueron capaces de transmitirle, se agarró la cabeza cayendo de rodillas, quebrado en sollozos desesperados.

No podía verla, no quería seguir contemplando el cuerpo ensangrentado de su novia recostado en el suelo, aquel rostro ahora pálido y sin vida abandonado sobre la cerámica denotaba tristeza.

-Sa…Sakura…-fue lo único que llego a articular antes de hundir su rostro en las rodillas, ocultándose de aquella cruel realidad que se negaba a creer- porque? Porque?

-----------------------------------------------

No entendía que estaba pasando, una fiesta? Más bien parecía que se celebraba una boda... tal vez por fin Tomoyo y Eriol se habían decidido, estabas feliz, llegaría en el momento preciso para el casamiento de su hermana.

Pero quería darles una sorpresa, así que pasó por el jardín sin ser visto por los invitados logrando ingresar en la casa que estaba en completo silencio. Imaginó que Sakura estaría en su antigua habitación, retocándose antes de la fiesta, ansiaba ver su cara de emoción al verlo, de sentir sus brazos abrazándolo, y sus labios unidos en un beso que sellara aquel pacto de amor.

Se apresuró a atravesar el pasillo y su corazón se detuvo un momento al oír un sollozo proveniente de la recamara de la ojiverde.

Casi corrió hasta la puerta entreabierta para quedar de piedra en el umbral.

Aquella hermosa seda blanca manchada de rojo, el olor a jazmín opaca por el hedor da la sangre, aquel rostro antes alegre ahora pálido y sin calor.

-Sakura…-la presencia del otro destruido muchacho no le importó, se arrodilló junto a ella cubriéndola por los hombros con su abrigo raído- Hay que detener esto…-rasgó las mangas de su camisa con las que vendó hábilmente las muñecas de la castaña que de a poco detuvieron su sangrado, inmóvil se concentró en su respiración, que era débil y discontinua. Aún vivía, su corazón latía despacio y con esfuerzo, pero latía. Ahora que volvía no podía dejarla ir, menos así.

Despacio abrió los ojos, su vista aún borrosa le estaba haciendo una broma, pero prefirió dejarse llevar por aquel hermoso sueño.

-Shaoran…-susurró calmada al sentir sus brazos sosteniéndola.

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí.

Reaccionó al oír su voz, realmente era él, no era una ilusión, estaba allí, con ella.

Shaoran: perdóname la demora...-sonríe levemente, aliviado de ver como el color regresaba a sus mejillas-

Sakura: Pero... pero... dijiste q...-se friega los ojos y lo mira bien... luego lo abraza sin poder contenerse y empezando a llorar- espere y espere y nunca volvías... luego me llego una carta tuya... yo… ahora…

-Sakura…-se separa un poco de ella para mirarla y secar sus lagrimas- este es el día mas feliz de tu vida-sonríe con un dejo de tristeza- es el día de tu boda.

-Mi…boda…-repitió como cayendo en cuenta.

-Él te espera, debes estar bien y ser fuerte por él-agregó para después ver al muchacho quien se acercaba con torpes pasos sin poder creer que siguiera con vida, su alegría era incomparable, creía haberla perdido.

-Sakura! Estas bien?-se acercó a su lado abrazándola con fuerza separándola del recién llegado que se puso de pie observando a la pareja- porque hiciste algo así? Te volviste loca?

-Me sentía… morir por dentro…-respondió ella en un murmullo.

-Todo va a estar bien ahora…-agrega Shaoran tomando el pequeño equipaje que poseía, luego mira al muchacho- cuídala bien.

-No

Los dos miraron a la castaña quien muy seria miraba el suelo, como muy concentrada en algo.

-No-repitió con mas firmeza- Ian…-miró a su novio- perdóname… yo… intenten amarte… pero no quedo seguir mintiéndome a mi misma… sólo quiero a una persona… y esta en esta habitación… y volvió por mi… gracias por ayudarme a salir adelante… pero te mereces algo mejor que vivir una ilusión.

El joven se quedó callado unos segundos para después ponerse de pie, antes de salir dio unas palmadas a Shaoran en el hombro.

-Te felicito-dijo con una voz ahogada- tienes una mujer increíble, no vuelvas a dejarla sola.

Lo vieron salir para luego volver a mirarse entre ellos, la joven se levantó torpemente, débil por la perdida de sangre pero con energías renovadas al verlo de nuevo, al sentir su aroma que seguía siendo el mismo.

Sakura: Xq nunca llegaste?-Lo abraza con mas fuerza quien la primera vez, ya sin intenciones de volver a moverse-

Shaoran: perdóname...es q fue algo complicado...

Sakura: q paso?-Lo mira y luego lo toma del rostro el cual recorre con la mirada, temía enterarse de algo desagradable.

Shaoran: después de q la guerra termino y ganamos... en la ultima batalla salí herido...tuvieron q llevarme a un hospital de uno de los reinos vecinos donde me internaron y x mas de un dos no desperté...estaba en una especie de coma…luego, cuando volví a tener conciencia comencé un largo tratamiento para recuperarme...

Sakura: pensé q habías muerto...-Suspira y lo abraza- q bueno q estas bien…

Shaoran: discúlpame x hacerte esperar y preocuparte...-también la abraza- te extrañe...

La ojiverde sonríe y luego esconde el rostro en el pecho del chico angustiada, todo parecía tan irreal, temía despertar en cualquier momento.

Shaoran: ya no llores...de ahora en mas todo va a estar bien siempre...xq no voy a volver a dejarte sola...

Sakura: me prometes... q no te vas a ir?

Shaoran-asiente-: te lo prometo.

Sus ojos se fundieron en una sola mirada y por fin el beso ahorro más palabras inútiles, que mejor manera de transmitir sus sentimientos?

-Te amo-susurró por fin tomándola de la cintura y viéndola con una sonrisa resplandeciente, ella rió, después de todo era la primara vez que le oía decirlo.

-Creo que si habrá una boda después de todo-musitó Tomoyo desde el otro lado de la puerta, miró a su marido quien sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- será como siempre debió ser y por fin estos dos serán felices.

FIN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Por fin logramos terminar el epilogo! creo que demoramos mas de un mes xD pero es que quería hacerlo bien y no llegaba la señora inspiración jejeje… que les pareció? Gusto? Esperamos que si! Por fin todos con sus finales felices! Ç

Ahora, respuesta a los últimos reviews:

Ghia-Hikari: y aquí el epilogo para que no te sientas triste! El verdadero cierre definitivo de esta historia!

16estrellas: o.oU ya no llores…aquí te traemos un final feliz para que vuelvas a sonreír! Espero que este si te guste mas!

Lady Neomi: gracias por leer este y el otro fic! Este es el final feliz de los cuentos donde el príncipe azul se queda con la damisela en peligro! Jeje

Itzia-Hime: sip! El epilogo es mas feliz… como veras, en verdad hay partes tristes…pero acaba feliz!

Basileia Daudojiu: sip! Finales felices, son lindos… jejeje y q te pareció la hijita de Tomoyo y Eriol? Gracias por seguir ambos fics!

Megumi-chan: otra traumada con el final xD pero q a nadie le gusta la tragedia? Jaja y aquí alegramos otra vida con el epilogo! Jeje gracias por leer y tus reviews!

Rena: sisi arreglamos un poco el final… asi quedan juntitos y el cumple su promesa, aunque algo tarde xD

Camili: no llores! Cuantos lectores lloraron o.oU…logramos el objetivo xD jaja a ver si se ponen felices con el epilogo tan esperado!

Katelau: jaja lo se, lo se…imagino tu cara al leer q se casaría con Ian xD! Cuando lo escribía de verdad que me acordaba de ti! Jaja pero viste? Al final salio todo bien!

Luna310: sip! Pero el epilogo habla poco de Eriol y Tomoyo, la idea fue arreglar el final triste q la linda pareja de Shao y Saku no merecían!

ShirikoSakura: jajajaja cuantas dueñas tiene Shaoran, también es mío eh! xD

Dollisapi: por nada! Un placer!

Naguchan: jaja sii! A nosotras también nos daba pena dejarlos separados… asi q todo se arregla en el epilogo!

LMUndine: gracias! Hablando de proyectos… ya llevamos terminados dos fics de SCC… se viene el tercero, estén atentos eh!

Mokona-alex: el epilogo es la gran solución! Como lo leíste tan rápido? O.O increíble!

Elarhy: aquí esta el epilogo! Con respecto a lo del tiempo… si, es en el pasado, de q fabricas hablas?

Sligerer: me alegra q te haya gustado! A ver q opinas del epilogo!

Puf! Cuantos reviews! Q bien! terminamos el fic con 109 reviews, gran numero…. Gracias a todos los que nos siguieron en este proyecto, dieron ánimos, consejos y opiniones! Fue un gusto tener lectores tan increíbles como ustedes, gracias por el tiempo dedicado a este fic, espero verlos en otros de nuestros proyectos. Hasta siempre!


End file.
